Summer of Jonas
by XOXOtaira
Summary: REPOST! Miley and Lilly had been planning the best summer of their lives, but when Miley gets new neighbors things begin to take a turn...for the better! Join them as they journey through a summer filled with romance, adventure, and lots of laughter...the
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo.... I originally posted this story on December 15, 2007, and it basically was my life for eight months, until the whole fanfiction drama thing went on and all the good Jonas Brothers stories were deleted. That happened sometime in August. But luckily I was able to save everything, except for one chapter, and I made sure to get myself a hard copy in case this were to happen again.**

**Now that I visited FanFiction for the first time in many, many months, I decided to look at my profile and I was so surprised to find that people were still visiting my profile, like seven months after it was deleted. Wow. I cannot tell you all how much that means to me :) You all are absolutely incredible! And even cooler was seeing all the people that were reading it from different countries around the world!!! How cool is that! **

**I was totally inspired by everyone's faithfulness, so I decided to repost! I dont' expect this to be anywhere near as popular as it was the first time around. It's more of a gift from myself to you if you wanted to reread it. Or even for the new fans! Hello :) and I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**And just a quick little DISCLAIMER... I obviously don't own the Jonas Brothers, nor am I involved in them anyway. And I totally wasn't the one who decided that they should use their real names as their character names. So just to let you all know, I'm writing them as their TV Characters who just happen to be very similar to themselves in real life. Hopefully that makes sense. I'm pretty sure I took that idea from someone else, so if that was you, let me know. THANKS!  
**

**

* * *

So now... onto the summary!  
**

_**Miley and Lilly had been planning the best summer of their lives, but when Miley gets new neighbors, things begin to take a turn...for the better! Join the gang as they journey through a summer filled with romance, adventure, and lots of laughter...The Summer of Jonas.**_

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**And yes...the summary is very cheesy :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of cars buzzing along the highway could be heard miles off in the distance and the lights of the city shone with a blinding brightness. The Superdome in Los Angeles, California was filled with the sound of screaming and cheering as Hannah Montana rocked out to the last chords of her encore song, I GOT NERVE.

"Thank you, LA!" She screamed into the microphone as she took her final bow and ran offstage.

Once backstage, she immediately grabbed for a bottle of water, feeling refreshed as the cool liquid ran down her parched throat. She heard a shrieking noise, turned around and was greeted by Hannah's best friend, Lola Lufnagle.

"You did so great tonight! They really loved your show!" Lola said as she embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks," Hannah said as she let out a deep breath. "Who knew they would be so full of energy tonight. Wow…I'm beat." She took another drink of water and set off for her dressing room.

Once she made sure no one was inside, she took off her Hannah wig and sat in front of the mirror. Being a famous popstar was hard and exhausting work, but it was so worth it, getting up on stage and performing for her fans. It was the best feeling in the world. She laughed to herself as she thought about how that night's concert went. She had almost tripped over a cord that was lying in the wrong spot on the stage. Hopefully, no one noticed that. Her fans had been so energetic and right now, she was still experiencing the infamous concert high. It was a great show. Lost in her thoughts, she was suddenly brought back to reality by a loud knock on the door.

"Don't come in yet!" She yelled as she went into a panic and grabbed the Hannah wig. Fixing herself up, she went to the door and it was her dad, disguised as Robby Ray.

"Oh, it's just you," Hannah said. "That scared me. I didn't have my Hannah wig on." She finished in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear. They both walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

"Miles, you need to be more careful. I don't want any slip-ups" Robby said sternly.

"I know," Miley replied. "The wig is just so darn itchy sometimes."

"Well next time, don't take it off until I say so, got it?" He said.

"Yes daddy," She said with a smile.

"By the way, great job tonight." Robby said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the dressing room shutting the door behind him.

Miley got changed into a dark purple velour sweat suit, and put on her tan Uggs. She packed up her things in her Hannah trunk, and double checked that she had everything before turning out the lights and closing the door behind her. Lola was outside waiting for her.

"Jeez, took you long enough." She said laughing. Hannah laughed along with her. "Come on, let's get out of here." Hannah said as she motioned for Lola to pick up one side of the trunk to help her carry it out.

Robby Ray was waiting outside behind the superdome with the back of the car open. He was talking to Hannah Montana's producer, but as soon as they saw Hannah and Lola come out, they both bid each other farewell. Robby Ray helped to load all of Hannah's stuff in the back and closed the door. They got into the backseat as Robby Ray climbed up front.

As soon as the car was started, the chorus of the Jonas Brothers "S.O.S." came on and Hannah and Lola started to sing along to the song. They drove off, and once they were at a safe distance, Robby told them that they could take off the wigs.

"Finally!" Miley said as she took off the Hannah wig and put it in its bag.

Lilly took off her purple Lola wig. "I can feel my head again." She said with a yawn as she rubbed her head from where the wig had been placed. Lilly grabbed a pillow from the back of the car and closed her eyes letting the sleep overcome her.

Miley looked over at Lilly, who was asleep in minutes, and then turned her head to look out the window and up at the stars shining. It was a clear night, because it was the middle of May. School was almost out, and they had finals next week. Miley groaned as she remembered that. Hannah had to turn down all the offers for concerts and other publicity events next week.

'_Stupid finals.'_ She thought to herself. _'Well, at least summer is almost here.'_

Miley and Lilly had many great plans for the summer. Can you say Major Nationwide Hannah Tour! It was going to be so much fun!

They were coming down the street she lived on, and she barely heard her dad say, "Well, looks like Dontzig is finally moving." Their neighbor, Mr. Dontzig had always had a feud with her dad. Miley didn't think that house was ever going to sell; it had been up for almost a year.

They pulled into the driveway and Miley woke Lilly up.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said.

"Five more minutes…" she grumbled sleepily. Miley rolled her eyes and kept poking her until she woke up. "What?" Lilly said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're home. Let's go inside and you can spend the night." Miley said as she helped Lilly up to her room, where she instantly crashed on Miley's bed.

Miley got herself ready to go to sleep, and shut out the lights. She lied down, welcoming the sleep, her head filled with thoughts of who the new neighbors were and what they would be like.

* * *

**I really haven't changed anything in the story, and I'll try to get the other stuff up as quickly as possible! :) and just a side note... I have tons of new stuff already written for those of you who have already read this. You know who you are. **

**So...how was it? I want to hear all about it. You know what to do :)**

**XOXO Always,**

**Taira**

**It gets better. Promise :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, another upload! :) Thanks again to all of you! **

**The couples in this story are going to be mainly NickxMiley and JoexLilly. I will have other characters paired up with others in the story, but the main focus will be on those two. Thanks again!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed since the last chapter. Sadly. And once again, I'm using their character names and their character personalities, which just happen to be the same as in real life. **

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

After a peaceful night of sleep, Miley and Lilly were rudely awakened by an obnoxious, loud beeping noise.

"What the heck?" Miley said as she jumped out of bed. "Lilly, did you hear that?" Miley said as she attempted to shake her awake.

"What? What's going on?" Lilly said with her eyes still half closed.

"I just heard this loud noise, but I don't know what it was." Miley said.

"It was probably just Jackson doing…well, whatever he's doing. I'm going back to sleep." Lilly said as she pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Okay, whatever," Miley said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that it was just Jackson, so she got out of bed to check it out for herself.

She walked down the stairs to find her dad in the kitchen cooking something and Jackson on the couch playing a video game really loudly.

'_Great, Jackson woke me up because of his stupid video games. He needs to get a life.'_Miley thought to herself.

"Good morning," Robby said cheerfully.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" She replied as he pulled something from out of the oven.

"Oh, nothing…just that Dontzig is finally gone. There's something about it that puts me in a good mood." He said with a smile. As if on cue, Dontzig walked through the front door.

"Hey Stewart, just thought I'd say goodbye before I go. Too bad I'm not going to miss you! Ha!" He said, laughing evilly.

"Now you just be on your way, you wouldn't want to miss your flight, would you." Robby said. Miley tried her best to hold back the laughter as she watched her dad put on the absolute fakest smile she had ever seen.

"Yeah, whatever. See you around. Oh wait, I won't!" Dontzig said as he walked out the door.

Miley burst out into laughter as Jackson broke out in a happy dance.

"Woo-hee! He's finally gone!" Jackson sang as he danced around.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Lilly said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, you got here just in time to see Jackson looking like an idiot." Miley said.

"Hey!" Jackson replied.

"Dontzig just came over to say he was finally leaving. I never thought I would see this day." Robby said.

"So that's what the brownies are for," Lilly said as she looked over to what Robby had pulled out of the oven.

"Nope, although it is a reason to celebrate, they're for the new neighbors that are coming in today. Didn't you hear the moving van this morning? It was pretty loud…"

_'So that's what it was,_' Miley thought.

"…I thought it would be a nice to give them something…" Robby said as Miley interrupted him.

"Wait…They're coming in today! Why didn't you say something! And you call yourself my father." Miley said as she grabbed Lilly's hand which had been trying to go for a brownie, and pulled her upstairs with her. They got to Miley's room and she let go of Lilly's hand.

"Miley," Lilly whined. "I really wanted that brownie."

"Oh, be quiet. We have neighbors to impress." Miley said as she opened the Hannah Montana closet.

Lilly followed her inside. "Why would you want to impress them? They're probably just an old couple looking for a retirement home along the beach."

"Or, there could be a super hot boy our age." Miley said. "Think of the possibility."

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders. "What are we doing in here?" Lilly asked Miley.

"We want to impress them right?" She said as she started going through all the clothes she had in there.

"Whoa…you're actually going to wear something of Hannah's as Miley. Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Lilly.

"Please, they probably haven't even heard of Hannah Montana. Besides, I'm kind of in the mood for something fabulous." She said as she grabbed a cute blue top off of one of the racks in the spinning closet.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Lilly said doubtfully. Miley showed her the top she had picked out, but Lilly shook her head, and Miley put it back on the rack. The closet continued to spin around. Miley grabbed a sparkly, dark green top and showed it to Lilly, who nodded yes, and she changed into that and a pair of skinny jeans, while Lilly tried to find something.

"Hmm…I don't know what to pick out." Lilly said, but almost instantly, a red shirt with black and white designs caught her eye and she grabbed it off the rack. She changed into it and a pair of jean capris.

"Yeah, we look good." Miley said as she grabbed some gold jewelry and put her hair up into a loose ponytail. Lilly put on her black vans, and they walked out of the closet and as they were walking down the stairs, Lilly's phone started to vibrate because Oliver was calling.

"Hey," Lilly said. "What's up?"

"There's a party down at the beach later. You guys wanna go?" Oliver asked.

"Of course!" Lilly replied.

"Good. See you there. Gotta go now, bye." Oliver said.

"Bye!" Lilly said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Miley asked.

"Oliver said there was a party later at the beach and I told him we would be there." Said Lilly.

They got downstairs and Robby had just finished wrapping up the brownies.

"Hey Miley, I was just about to take these over to the neighbors. Do you want to come along?" Robby asked.

"We'll take them over dad," Miley said as she took the platter from the table.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mr. Stewart." Lilly said as they started walking.

"What are you all dressed up for? Do you really think there's gonna be any cute boys over there. Oh please, Miley. What are the chances of that happening?" Jackson said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jackson. Let's go Lilly." They continued on their way to the neighbors. When they got outside, there were many huge moving vans outside. _'No wonder it was so loud.'_ Miley thought to herself.

"Wow Miles, looks like the circus just moved in next door." Lilly joked, and Miley giggled.

They walked up the long driveway and waited by in front of the door. Miley took a deep breath.

"Do I look okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, how about me?" Lilly asked.

"Yup, you're good." Miley replied. She could feel her palms begin to sweat as she held the tray of brownies. "You ring the doorbell." She told Lilly.

Lilly looked over at Miley. She looked nervous for some reason. She couldn't figure out why though, but Miley always did this before going onstage, so it was normal for her. Lilly turned and reached out her hand touching the doorbell.

A deep, booming ring echoed throughout the house. Lilly and Miley waited for what seemed like forever until the heavy oak door opened and a little kid who looked to be about seven barely opened the door. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked adorable.

"Can I help you," The boy asked.

"Hi, we're your neighbors, well…actually she is, but I'm over there all the time. My name's Lilly." Lilly said. "And this is Miley." She pointed over at Miley.

"Hi," Miley barely managed to squeak out. She had been a little disappointed that a seven year old lived here, but it was better than an older couple.

"Hey Frankie! Mom told you not to answer the door..." came a voice that sounded older. The door opened wider and there was a teenage boy, who looked to be about eighteen, with straight brown hair that was peeking out of a white trucker hat, and deep, chocolate brown eyes.

Both Lilly and Miley's eyes widened when they saw him.

"Oh my gosh," Lilly said slowly in a voice just above a whisper as she stood in front of none other than Joe Jonas himself.

* * *

**Okay...sort of sad attempt at a cliffy, but I mean, who didn't know who was going to answer the door. And if you haven't figured it out yet, the title kinda gives it away. And one more question...does anyone feel like I repeat words to many times? I don't know, I was just getting the feeling that some words were becoming repetitive in the story. So if you find any words that are being said over and over again, please let me know.**

**XOXO Always,**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) even if its just telling me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! You guys seriously rock my world:)**

**Well, here's chapter 3, you know what to do!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed since the last chapter. Sadly. Maybe by next chapter? ... Hey, a girl can dream. :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

Miley's palms were sweating so much that she dropped the tray with a loud bang and the brownies fell all over the front patio.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly exclaimed as she and Joe reached down to pick up the brownies. As Lilly reached for one of the brownies, Joe's hand brushed against hers and she felt tingles spread throughout her body like wildfire. She looked over at Joe, and sensing eyes on him, he looked over to meet Lilly's, and gave her a warm smile. He chuckled to himself as she looked away quickly and turned a light shade of pink.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to drop them." Miley said. After the tray fell, she realized she had worn this top at one of the concerts that he had been at. She crossed her arms over her chest and hoped that he wouldn't recognize it.

"Don't worry about it. I like my brownies with a little patio gravel in them. Gives it that extra crunch." Joe said as he took a bite of one of the brownies. "Mmm…" Lilly laughed at his joke and he smiled. Joe gave the tray to Frankie and told him to give it to their mom.

"I'm Joe," He said as he held out his hand to Lilly. He gave her a wink as she shook his hand, and did the same to Miley. (Minus the wink)

"Miley," she said as she looked over at Lilly who was dreamily staring at Joe. "And this is Lilly." She said it as if she was trying to give Lilly a hint to snap out of her fantasy.

"Oh…yeah, that's me. I'm Lilly." Lilly said. _'What the heck is going on?'_She thought. _'I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of him. Why him? Stupid Lilly! Stupid Lilly!'_

As she was contemplating her current situation, footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door, and a voice said, "Hey Joe, who's at the door."

The boy stepped out from behind it. He looked like a much older version, around fifteen, of the little boy who had first answered the door, with messy curly brown hair and brown eyes the color of dark espresso.

Once he saw who was at the door, the tips of his ears turned a bright red color and he shot his older brother, Joe, a glare that clearly said _'Give a guy a little warning next time!'_

Joe looked over at his younger brother. He looked so nervous, so knowing that he wouldn't speak up, Joe decided to.

"This is my brother Nick," Joe said. "And Nick, this is Miley and Lilly."

Nick gave a small smile and a wave, and tried to say "Hi," but it came out as more of a squeak. Joe, Lilly, and Miley all laughed as his entire face turned the bright red shade his ears had been previously. He scratched the back of his neck and turned around to face the door frame which he leaned his forehead against. He squeezed his eyes shut and lightly knocked his forehead against it. _'Real smooth Nick. You've just won the award for worst first impression. Ever.'_ This caused them to laugh even louder.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Joe said curiously.

"Oh, Miley's your new neighbor, but I'm like always over there and her dad made brownies, so we just decided to bring them over." Lilly said rather fastly, and Joe nodded. _'Cool,'_ Joe thought. _'I can make this work.'_

Nick had turned around after his face returned to its normal color. His forehead was still a little red from where he had been knocking it against the doorframe. Miley looked at him. He looked really cute in his red t-shirt and jeans. He actually looked like a normal teenage boy. Miley had only ever seen him when he was all dressed up and about to go onstage.

Nick looked up from his feet in time to see her looking at him. Her eyes met his and locked for a quick second, but then she looked away. A tiny smile appeared on his face. He was thinking to himself, _'She's really pretty.'_Then he turned back to Lilly and Joe, who had been talking, and deciding that he really wanted to talk to Miley, he spoke up.

"So what fun things do you do around here?" Nick said. Joe looked over at him with a surprised look on his face. _'Wow…he actually spoke up.'_

"Well, we love hanging at the beach…" Miley started but was interrupted.

"And the mall is great too." Lilly finished for Miley.

"Cool." Nick said. He couldn't think of anything else to talk about. _'Note to self…next time think of more topics BEFORE you open your mouth.'_He looked over at Joe, his eyes pleading for help. Joe rolled his eyes which caused Nick to frown at him, and continued.

"Hmm…We haven't been to the beach in a while. We should go check it out Nick." Joe said looking over at Nick who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh, there's a party down there later tonight!" Miley said.

"Yeah you should totally come." Lilly excitedly said. Nick and Joe exchanged looks and both nodded.

"I guess we could, we have nothing else planned for tonight," Joe replied.

'Nick! Joe! I need you to help me with something!' came a feminine voice from somewhere deep within the house.

"Well, I guess we have to go now." Nick said as he started to walk backwards, but ended up tripping over the doorstep. Lilly and Miley tried to hold their laughter back, but Joe was doubled over from laughing so hard. Nick's face turned brighter red than it had before and he quickly scrambled inside. They all stopped laughing after a while.

"Yeah, we should probably get going," Miley replied.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later, once Nick decides to come out of hiding," Joe said as he walked in the door.

"Yeah, see ya," Lilly said with a giggle and Joe shut the door.

"That was…AMAZING! You're so lucky Miley!" Lilly said as they walked back to her house.

"Yeah, I am." She finished with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Joe shut the door, he looked over at Nick who sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Way to go Mr. Smooth!" He said as he cracked up again.

Nick glared at him and got up to smack him on the head, but Kevin _(yes Kevin. He will not be forgotten)_ got there first.

"Ouch," Joe replied as he rubbed his head.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked Joe as he pointed over to Nick.

"Oh, nothing, just that I made a complete idiot out of myself in front of two girls who are going to be living next to us!" Nick said angrily. "First day here, and I already want to move!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" came the same feminine voice that had asked for help earlier. It was Mrs. Jonas. She had curly brown hair that matched Nick and Frankie, and warm, sparkling brown eyes.

"Nothing really mom, just Nick being Nick" Joe replied with another laugh. "Hey, can we go to the beach later?" He continued.

"Well I don't see why not." She said as she left to go to another room.

"You wanna go Kevin?" Joe asked.

"Frankie and I already had plans to check out the mall, so I'm gonna pass. You two have fun." Kevin replied.

"Yup, we're gonna get some babes," Frankie said as he walked past them and up the stairs with Kevin following him rolling his eyes. Joe and Nick chuckled. Frankie's comment seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready, and you probably should too." Joe said as he too went up the stairs with Nick not far behind.

* * *

Miley and Lilly walked back into her house with smiles on their faces, discussing the party. Robby was sitting on the couch playing his guitar and wrote something down that he obviously liked.

"Why were you gone so long?" He asked, as he put his guitar down.

"Daddy, you will never guess who our new neighbors are," Miley said excitedly.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" Lilly and Miley screamed together as they jumped up and down.

"Oh…" he replied disbelievingly. "And they're living next door?" He asked and gave an unconvinced nod.

"Yes! Isn't that so cool?" Lilly said as they left the room to go up to Miley's room.

Robby sighed. _'Teenage girls…boy are they dreamers.'_ He picked up his guitar again and continued on the song he was currently working on.

Miley and Lilly were talking about their new neighbors while they passed Jackson.

"This is going to be so exciting." Miley told Lilly.

"Yeah, they're all going to be so jealous!" Lilly replied.

"Jealous of what?" Jackson asked suspiciously.

"Our new neighbors…" Miley said as she looked at Lilly.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!" They screamed again. Jackson covered his ears and winced at the noise.

"Yeah…the Jonas Brothers are our neighbors. Riiight." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it." He finished as he walked down the stairs checking something on his cell phone.

"Hey Miles," Lilly said. "Why isn't anyone believing us?" Miley just shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon, lets find something party fabulous!" She said as she pulled Lilly into the Hannah Montana closet.

"Oh, here we go again," Lilly said as the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Okay...the ending wasn't the best, but I had a little bit of writers block, okay I'm being modest, it was a HUGE writers block for that last part. I was going to put in the Tennessee Touchdown Stomp in there, but then halfway through writing it I realized that football season definitely does not occur in May. Oh, darn...I'll find some place to put it in.**

**And one last question...when my sister was reading this, she said Lilly seemed kinda OOC. I didn't think she did, but let me know!**

**XOXO Always,**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) even if it's just telling me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again! Thanks again for the reviews! :) Haha... I just sort of thought about it and I haven't really changed the author's notes all that much since the first time. Not that it's a bad thing, i was just lazy :) And I'm trying not to upload every day because I wanted to get some reviews but that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon. Thanks for reading anyways though. And I realize that I was picking on poor Nick in the last chapter. I really do love him, so hopefully the next two chapters will do him some justice.**

**And before you say anything, Amber and Ashley in this chapter may seem a little uncreative, but bear with me. I couldn't think of anything for them to say and I thought about for a LONG time. Its okay I guess.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know, I really thought by that by this chapter maybe something would.... but no. Darn.  
**

**Love you all! Keep reviewing:)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 4**

As Jackson was walking down to the beach, he reread the text message he had gotten earlier at the house. _'Hey, were going to a movie tonight! Come along!'_He snapped his phone shut and stuck it in his pocket. He was angry at Rico for taking away his Saturday night and making him work. _'Oh, I better be getting paid overtime for this.'_ He thought to himself as he arrived.

Jackson was surprised when he got there. There were more people than usual._'Well, I guess it is a Saturday night.'_ He thought as he looked around for someone he recognized. Over by the counter, Oliver was talking to some other blonde boy that he didn't recognize, so he went over to talk to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked Oliver motioning to the sea of people that surrounded the beach.

"You didn't hear? Rico was having a party. I thought he would have told you since you work for him." Oliver said with slight confusion.

"Why that…that…" Jackson said angrily.

"You were saying, Jackson," came a squeaky little voice from behind him, belonging to his 10 year old boss, Rico. He was standing there with a smirk on his face waiting for Jackson's reply.

Jackson turned around slowly with the fakest smile he could make and replied, "That…amazing, wonderful…little boy, who…" he paused for a second. "Treats me with such kindness." He turned around and flashed a look of annoyance to Oliver, who noticed but went back to talking to the other boy.

Jackson turned back quickly to face Rico. For being a tiny boy under four and a half feet, he was quite intimidating.

"Rico, why didn't you tell me about the party?" Jackson asked as he walked around the counter into the cabana.

"Why do you think? You would have invited your friends, and then the party would have been ruined." Rico replied simply.

Jackson was fuming with anger. "Hey! I would not have…" He started, but was interrupted.

"You know what, just leave. Take the night off. GO HOME." Rico said stressing the last part.

"What?!" Jackson replied angrily, but then he thought about the text he had gotten. "Wait…you're actually letting me have a Saturday night off? Is this a joke?" He asked hoping it wasn't.

"No. Why would I joke about that?" Rico replied annoyed. "Now go! It's about to start!" He finished as he pushed Jackson out from behind the counter.

Jackson stumbled slightly, but regained his footing. "Thanks Rico." He said as he ran off before Rico could change his mind. He whipped out his phone and started texting away. Maybe he could make it to the theater in time for the movie.

* * *

Miley and Lilly had been walking down to the beach just as Jackson rushed past him.

"I wonder why he's in such a hurry." Said Lilly.

"Who cares," Miley replied. "As long as he's not down there, I'm good." They got there shortly after and were also surprised at all the people there.

"This is going to be fun!" Lilly said excitedly.

"And we look amazing." Miley replied with a smile. She had let her hair down so it was in loose, bouncy curls. She layered a pink tanktop over a light blue one and put on a denim mini skirt. She completed the outfit with navy blue flip flops and some sparkly silver jewelry. Lilly wore a forest green shirt with a silver dragon and jeans with white flip flops. She straightened her hair and threw on a couple bracelets. When they had gotten back to Miley's house, they had gotten ready quickly and made their way down to the beach.

Miley told Lilly she was going to the bathroom to reapply her mascara. As she left, Lilly looked around to see if they were there yet. She didn't see them, but looked again just in case she missed them._ 'Don't panic Lilly, they'll be here. He'll be here. They just haven't shown up yet.'_

Lilly turned to talk to Miley, but was intercepted by Amber and Ashley.

"Hey Lilly," Ashley said menacingly. "Why are you wearing your brother's clothes?" She sneered. "I mean, are you even a girl?"

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest. She really liked the shirt she was wearing. She had gotten it when she went shopping with Miley earlier that week.

"Yeah, she probably shops in the boy's department." Amber finished. A couple people around her laughed. Amber and Ashley did their little handshake and laughed along.

Lilly's face turned pink. _'Where's Miley?'_ She was thinking to herself as the laughter around her got louder and louder. She tried to pass them, but they blocked her.

"Why don't you just go home? No one wants you here." Ashley said as she pointed away from the beach. "Even your best friend ditched you." She finished mockingly. _'Where's Joe?'_ she thought to herself as she looked around, but felt her heart drop when he still hadn't shown up.

"Her best friend's right behind you, so you better move." Miley said with an angry look on her face. They turned around and rolled their eyes when she stepped forward and stood by Lilly.

"Aww…looks like Hillbilly had to come and save her," Amber said.

"You mean him!" Ashley finished and another chorus of laughter could be heard from the people around them.

"Let's go," Miley said as she pushed her way through them and led Lilly with her. "What just happened?" Miley asked with concern.

"Oh, they're just being Amber and Ashley again." She said trying to shake it off. "I don't know why it got to me so much this time…I couldn't figure out anything to say back..." She trailed off._'And I thought he was going to come…wait… I've known him for like an hour! What is going on?'_

"Don't let it get to you next time." Miley said simply. Oliver spotted them and waved to them, so they made their way over.

* * *

Nick and Joe left the house before Kevin and Frankie had. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas waved to them as they were leaving. They walked down the rocky path that Miley and Lilly had told them to go down because it led to the beach. It was a rather small path, with thorny bushes sticking out over the walkway and little pebbles stamped into the ground. It didn't look like it was used very much. They got off the path after it ended and looked down at the beach. It was really big, and it looked crowded.

Nick looked hesitant to head down there with that many people, but he continued on to a set of stairs about a hundred feet to the right that led down there. As Joe was walking down the stairs, he looked in the crowd to find Lilly. He spotted her by herself talking to two other girls, but when he looked closer, he noticed that they were laughing at her. _'Where's Miley?'_ He thought to himself. He looked around again and noticed her coming out of the bathroom. He quickened his pace trying to get down to the beach faster.

Nick was also looking for Miley, and found her, but when he looked back to Joe, he was way far ahead of him. "Hey Joe! Wait up!" He said as he sped up to catch him. Joe slowed down, and felt his stomach drop when he saw Lilly looking around helplessly. He realized he couldn't get there fast enough to help, but Miley had spotted her and came to her rescue. Nick caught up to him.

"Looking for Miley?" He asked Nick, whose ears turned red as Joe said that.

"I see you've already found Lilly," Nick replied as he brushed passed him and finally got down to the beach. Nick wore a gray hat that he thought would cover up his curly hair. It wasn't really working, but he looked good anyway. He also threw on a gray jacket over his red shirt and jeans. Joe dressed up a little more. He wore a white button up shirt with light blue pin stripes, and he rolled up the sleeves until they rested below his elbows. He also kept his white hat and jeans.

They stood on the edge of the party until Joe decided he was going to make his way through the sea of people. Nick stood there by himself for a minute rocking back and forth on his heels, and not knowing what else to do, he sighed and also went into the crowd.

* * *

Jackson ran into the house and bolted up the stairs. Robby was sitting on the couch watching TV while sipping his drink. He looked back, but saw no one. He turned back to the TV, but heard the same noise as Jackson ran down the stairs and out the door. Robby hadn't seen anyone either time.

He shook his head. "No more Loco Hot Cocoa for you." He said as he put the drink down. He looked over at it. "Okay, maybe one last sip." Robby said as he picked it up. As he was drinking, Jackson ran inside to grab his keys and ran out the door. Robby turned back and didn't see anyone again. He stared at the hot cocoa for a minute, before taking it over to the sink and dumping it out.

Jackson was outside trying to start up the car, but it wasn't working. "Oh please, PLEASE work!" He yelled at the car while hitting the steering wheel. "Come on, come on." He continued impatiently, but then it finally started up. "Yeah!" He said as he backed out of the driveway faster than he thought, almost slamming into a car that was going by.

He hit the brakes fast and came to a screeching halt. The other car swerved and stopped before waiting to see what Jackson was doing. Jackson signaled for them to go, and the car moved on. _'That was close,'_ Jackson thought to himself as he left to go to the theater, which was only 5 minutes away.

As he pulled into the parking lot, a car in the front row was backing out and Jackson pulled in. He couldn't believe his luck. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. _'Five minutes 'til the movie starts. Perfect. The first twenty minutes are previews anyway.'_He thought as he ran inside to get in line. After a couple minutes it was finally his turn.

He walked up to the ticket booth and was about to ask for a ticket, but the woman inside said "Sorry kid. We're sold out for the rest of the night."

"What?" Jackson replied. "No…there has to be something. I just need a ticket. You don't understand!" He said, but in the middle of his rant, she shut the window.

"AGH!!" Jackson let out a frustrated scream. "I bet if I was Hannah Montana I could have gotten in!" He yelled back mockingly.

"Yeah, don't we all wish we were Hannah Montana." A woman behind him replied.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her comment, and walked back to his car. He got in and sat in the driver's seat for a minute. _'Great. Just Great. I FINALLY get a Saturday off, and when I want to do something, it doesn't work out. This always happens to me.'_

"Why do you hate me world?" He said out loud. "Why?" He looked over to see the family in the minivan next to him looking at him funnily. He turned on the car and drove back home without another word.

* * *

Miley and Lilly reached Oliver soon enough and noticed that he was talking to some other boy. He was turned around so you couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey," Miley said to Oliver and the boy turned around. Miley's voice trailed off and she felt a big lump form in her throat.

"Hey, Lilly. Hey, Miley," He replied. Lilly waved to him.

"Hi, Jake…umm…why are you here." She asked him. _'Oh gosh, this is not good.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, filming got done early so I decided to come back here. Isn't it going to be great? I get to spend the entire summer here with you!" He said excitedly.

"Oh no," She replied quietly, but Lilly coughed at the time to cover it up, and looked to Oliver for help.

"So Jake," Oliver said. "You haven't met Amber and Ashley yet. Why don't you go meet them?" He said pushing Jake over towards the two girls.

"Umm, yeah I have." Jake replied confused.

"Well then, you can re-meet them." He continued as he pushed him over to them. They immediately clung onto him and started talking as he tried to get away.

"Oh, Jake! You're so funny!" Amber said as she giggled. He looked over to Oliver, Lilly, and Miley. Did they not want him to join their group? He decided to worry about it later, and besides, he was appreciating their attention.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Did I really say that out loud?" Miley said covering her mouth.

"Yeah," Oliver replied. "Though it was kinda funny to see Lilly's face when you did." Lilly playfully punched him on the arm, and he laughed. He turned around and winced, because if you knew Lilly, she hit hard.

As Oliver turned back around, he noticed two guys walking up behind Miley and Lilly. The girls both turned around just as they were right behind them.

"Hey," Joe and Nick said.

"Hey," Lilly replied with a dreamy gaze in her eyes. Miley smiled as she looked over at Lilly.

"Hi," She said. "Well, you made it here alright. What do you think?" Miley continued.

"It's nice," Nick replied with a smile. One of the things he missed about New Jersey was the beach in the summer. They would spend so much time up there.

"The sand looks really smooth. We're used to pretty rocky sand. I can't wait to come here during the day." Joe said.

"Yeah, I love surfing here. There are some great waves." Lilly said with a laugh.

"I wish I knew how to surf. You'll have to teach me sometime. I'm holding you to it." Joe replied. Lilly and Miley laughed. Oliver also laughed, and kept elbowing Lilly.

"Ouch," She whispered to him.

"Introduce me." He whispered back to her.

"Oh. This is Oliver." Lilly said, pointing to Oliver. "And this is Joe and Nick Jonas. They're Miley's new neighbors." She finished.

Oliver's eyes widened. "No way!" He said and Nick nodded. The wind suddenly picked up and blew Nick's hat off. He tried to grab it, but it flew, and landed right at Jake's feet. Amber and Ashley looked down at the hat, and then up at Nick.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Ashley yelled, but was drowned out by the screams of almost every girl on the beach.

* * *

**Haha... oh my goodness, I can only imagine what that would be like. It seems to happen anywhere they go :)**

**Okay...so I really like clothing descriptions. Its fun! If you don't like them, skip over it.**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) Even if it's just to tell me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my super cool reviewers. You rock my world. And shoutout to nessaxo who was one of my favorite reviewers from the first time around! YOU'RE AMAZING!!! :) **

**I felt bad about leaving you with a cliffhanger (sort of) and I also felt bad about not updating in a while. This is actually the second part to Chapter 4, but I'm calling it Chapter 5 because otherwise the whole chapter list gets messed up and for some reason that really annoys me. Okay, I'll stop with my rant and let you read, I mean, hello thats what you clicked the button for.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish... but it's not going to happen anytime soon. The only thing I own is... well, nothing.

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

Nick and Joe had panicked looks in their eyes as a stampede of girls came charging at them. Nick didn't even care about his hat. He ran in the opposite direction and Miley followed after him. He stopped in his tracks, not knowing where to go. All of a sudden, he felt someone grab his hand and yank him in one direction.

"Come on! I know where to go!" She said as they bolted in one direction.

Meanwhile, Joe had backed up into Lilly and fell on top of her.

"OUCH! My ankle!" She said as Joe scrambled off her, but he noticed the girls running towards him, and knowing he couldn't leave her on the ground, he grabbed her and ran.

"AHH!!" She said as she tripped, twisting her ankle. Joe was still hanging onto her when she fell, and this time she fell on top of him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" She said as her eyes started tearing up from the pain in her ankle. "Ouch." She said as she squeezed her ankle trying to stop the pain.

"We don't have time! Hold on!" He said as he picked her up and carried her as they ran from the girls. Joe went for the beach, but turned a corner real fast and hid behind a couple trees. He held his breath as the girls passed by. He heard one of them scream, "Kevin has to be around here somewhere!"

After he thought it was safe, he let out a sigh of relief. As he leaned back, Lilly let out a squeal of pain. He sat up immediately.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He said worriedly. He looked over at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was trying to hold her tears back as she held her ankle.

"Please don't cry…" He said quietly, hoping that she wouldn't. He didn't know how to handle crying girls. "I am so sorry. I did all of this. I'm... I'm an idiot." He said as he put his hand on hers.

She opened her eyes when she felt his hand. It was warm and felt strong. Without even thinking about it, he lifted his other hand to wipe away the single tear that was rolling down her cheek. She let a small smile appear on her face as he kept his hand there for a minute, and then he did something that she wasn't expecting. He pulled her into a hug, and she jumped at first, but eased into his hug, and she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She forgot about the throbbing pain in her ankle, and sat there in total relaxation. Joe had no idea what he was doing, but for some reason, it felt right.

* * *

Miley led Nick to the only place she could think of. She had found a cove along the beach in the first week she moved to Malibu. It was a little section of the beach, but it was surrounded by tropical trees and flowers. There were a couple big rocks that she could sit on, and the sand was a pure cream color. In other words it was beautiful, and for some reason, Miley was lead to it.

She was a fast runner but Miley still looked around to make sure none of the swarm could see them, and pulled Nick into the cove fast. They hid behind the rock for a couple minutes, listening to make sure the girls had passed. The only noise that could be heard was the wind whistling through the trees, and the waves softly crashing against the shore. There was a cool, salty mist was spraying from the waves. Miley shivered a little, and Nick noticed and unzipped his jacket.

"Here," he said as he held out the jacket. Miley looked over at him.

"Oh, no. I can't take it from you, I mean, what happens if you get cold…" but she was cut off mid sentence as Nick wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

Nick smiled and looked back at the ocean. He was proud of himself. He honestly didn't think he could do something as bold as that. Okay, so it wouldn't have been that bold if Kevin or Joe had done it, but he didn't care. He had been waiting all night to see her, and now, he was with her. He heard her laughing and turned to look at her, and she turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a second, but then she turned again.

"We should probably go, now" She said as she got up and brushed the sand off the back of her skirt. She held out her hand to Nick, and he took it and got up too. Nick's phone started to vibrate, because he had gotten a text message from Joe. _'Meet us by the path now.'_

"Joe wants us to meet him by the path," He told Miley.

"Okay," She said as they left the shaded cove. They were walking along the beach. "So did you have fun tonight?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, getting mauled by a group of screaming girls comes with the territory I guess, but otherwise it was a lot of fun." He said as he laughed. She laughed along with him and they smiled.

Everything seemed perfect at that moment. In the distance, there was the shadow of someone else walking towards them along the beach and they moved a little closer together.

"Miley? Is that you?" The voice called out. Miley instantly recognized it as Jake's voice. _'This is not good.'_ She thought to herself. Nick stiffened and his eyes narrowed as Jake got closer. "Oh, Miley! I was so worried about you!" He said as he embraced her in a hug.

Miley's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "Why were you worried?" she paused. "Jake, we were over a long time ago." Her voice said shakily. Nick looked away, and Miley noticed. She tried to walk past him with Nick.

"I never stopped thinking about you Miley." Jake said. Miley turned around, and saw that he had a hurt look on his face. She could feel her eyes start to water, but a warm hand grabbed hers and squeezed it. She looked over at Nick and wiped away her tears. "Come on." He said, tilting his head toward the stairs, and they left together.

Jake was fuming with anger when she left with him. "She chose him…over me! No one messes with Jake Ryan and gets away with it." He said as he left the beach to go home.

Miley and Nick passed the part of the beach where the party had been. Actually, the party ended after Nick and Joe had cleared out the people. It wasn't their fault that Nick's hat blew off and everyone recognized him. Okay, maybe it was.

Joe was standing at the top of the stairs, but where was Lilly? When they got closer, Joe made a motion for them to keep quiet, and then Miley and Nick noticed Lilly, who was asleep on Joe's back.

"What happened?" Nick whispered to Joe.

"Well, I accidentally fell on top of her ankle, trying to get away and…" Joe started.

"Is she okay?" Miley interrupted in a concerned tone.

"I hope so. I feel awful." He said sincerely. Miley could tell that he really was concerned about what happened. Joe looked down at Nick and Miley's hands, and raised an eyebrow at Nick. Nick noticed and automatically let go, but soon after, he wished he hadn't. Joe smiled at Nick's instant embarrassment, and then he looked over to Miley. She looked hurt for a second, but brushed it off and attempted to put a smile on her face to hide her disappointment.

They started to walk up the path that led to their houses. At first, it was silent, and each one was left to their own thoughts. Then Joe spoke up.

"Where do I put her?" He asked Miley.

Miley snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" She replied confused.

"Where do you want me to put Lilly?" He asked again.

"Oh," She replied as she took out her phone to check the time. It was already late. "She can stay over at my house." She finished, as they arrived at her back door. She led them inside, and saw Jackson sitting on the couch. He looked really mad.

"That's my brother Jackson," She said as she led them upstairs. Jackson turned around just in time to see Nick and Joe. He didn't recognize them at first, but did a double take and they were gone. He shook his head in disbelief and slapped himself.

"Sweet Niblets! I think I've just seen Jonas!" He said slapping himself again. He had no clue what was going on.

Miley led them up the stairs and stopped at the first door to the right. She suddenly realized that the Jonas brothers were going to be in her room. '_My room! Thank goodness I cleaned it this morning.'_ She said as she opened the door and they walked in.

'_Whoa…'_ Nick thought to himself as he looked around. In the corner of the room, he spotted a Jonas Brothers poster, and laughed to himself. _'So she's a fan too.'_

"So…this is my room." She said, waiting for one of them to say something.

Joe nodded his head. "Sweet." He replied. He was still carrying Lilly on his back, and he looked confused as he was trying to figure out how to put her down. He sat on the bed and tried to gently remove her arms from around his neck. She held on tighter and nuzzled her head into his back, and he smiled. Miley had to pry her arms off, and needed something to replace them.

"Hey Nick! Can you grab Beary off the shelf for me?" She asked, still holding Lilly's arms.

"Beary?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was four. It's the teddy bear behind you." She replied pointing behind him. He turned around and grabbed it giving it to her.

"Okay Joe, on the count of three, replace my arms with the teddy bear. One, two, three!" She said as she jumped out of the way, but instead of grabbing the teddy bear, Lilly grabbed Joe and took him down with her. Nick and Miley started cracking up.

"Well that worked well." Nick said as Miley playfully hit him on the arm.

"At least I had a plan. What's yours buddy?" She replied.

"HELP!" Joe whispered trying to get their attention.

Nick grabbed Beary off the bed and gave it to Miley. He pried Lilly's arms open, and Joe quickly escaped while Miley threw the teddy bear into her arms.

"Oh please, that was the same plan." She replied.

"Yeah, but mine worked." Nick said, laughing as she glared at him. Her glare eventually turned into a smile, and they were both cracking up. Joe put the comforter over Lilly and pushed a piece of her straight blonde hair out of her face. He looked at his phone. There was one new text message from Kevin. _'Where are you?'_

"Hey Nick," Joe said, but Nick was still laughing. "Nick! We need to go." He finished. Nick and Miley stopped laughing and the three of them started to walk out her door. Miley shut off the light in her room and they walked down the stairs.

Jackson had just assured himself that he hadn't seen anything, and that it was just his imagination, when Miley, Nick, and Joe came walking down the stairs. Jackson looked shocked, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," she said. They waved to him before walking out the door.

"We'll see you later. Good night!" Nick shouted as he and Joe were walking over to their house.

"How about tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Sounds Good!" Miley yelled back. "See ya!" She said as she shut the door. She turned around to see Jackson. "HAH!" She shouted. "'I won't believe it 'til I see it!' Well now you saw it!" She finished. Jackson's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Huh?" Jackson said, as it was all he could get out. She smiled to herself and did a little happy dance, before going upstairs to her room. "This has to be a dream. A bad dream." He mumbled to himself, as he also went up the stairs.

Miley got back into her room, and closed the door. She spun around once, thinking of how wild the day had been. It was unreal. The Jonas Brothers…her neighbors! Who would have ever thought?

Miley was going to log on to her computer and check Hannah's fan mail, but she was too excited, so she decided it could wait until the morning.

So she went over to her dresser to pull out some pajamas. Then she realized she was still wearing Nick's jacket. It was so warm. _'Just like his hands.'_ She thought to herself. _'It even smells like him.'_She didn't want to take it off, so she changed into her white and blue pajama bottoms, turned out the lights and tried to go to sleep. That didn't really work out because she couldn't wait for the next day!

* * *

Nick and Joe walked back to their house with smiles on their faces. It was a little cold outside and Nick shivered as he remembered that Miley still had his jacket. The night had gone from okay, to terrifying, to amazing. It was pretty cool.

"Still wanna move?" Joe asked, remembering what Nick said earlier.

Nick chuckled. "Nope. I think I'll stay." He said as they opened the front door and walked in. They still had a ton of boxes to unpack, but the main furniture was in place. They walked into their new kitchen and found the rest of their family in there finishing a pizza.

"Hey, look who's home." Kevin said as he took another bite out of his piece.

"Yeah, it was fun." Nick said. Joe went straight for the pizza box, but there was nothing left inside it.

"Where's my piece?" Joe whined.

Frankie laughed. "I ate it all!" He said.

Joe's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. "I've trained you well." He said with a smile as he gave him a noogie on the head. Frankie tried to run, but Joe caught him and gave him an even harder noogie. They all laughed when Frankie got loose and Joe ran off to chase him.

"How was it?" Mrs. Jonas asked Nick.

"It was a lot of fun, well, except for the whole getting mobbed by a group of girls and running for our lives." Nick replied laughing at the memory.

"What can I say. Jonas men are irresistible. We can't keep the women off of us." Mr. Jonas said winking at Mrs. Jonas. Well, now we know where Joe gets it from. Their parents both laughed when they saw the horrified looks on Nick and Kevin's faces.

Nick turned to Kevin and changed the subject. "So…how was the mall?" He asked thinking of the first think that popped into his head.

"It was okay," he said. "But we almost got hit driving down the street." He sighed. "California people don't know how to drive." He said as he finished his piece of pizza. "I'm off to bed. Good night." He said as he waved to everyone.

"We're glad you had fun Nick. Did you meet anyone?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yeah. The girl next door." Nick replied, and his dad laughed as the tips of his ears turned bright red again.

"Your age?" he asked. Nick nodded, and mumbled a good night as he left the room.

"I'm happy for them. I thought the move was going to be hard for them, but it looks like their adjusting well." Mrs. Jonas said to him.

"I think it still is, but I know they'll be fine. Maybe we can plan a party sometime." Mr. Jonas replied.

"I think it sounds wonderful." She said with a smile as she kissed him.

* * *

Nick went up to his new room. The only thing that had been set up was his bed. He hadn't been around much that day though. Everything was still in the boxes. He decided that tomorrow he would unpack it all, but tonight, he needed something out of one of them.

He searched for a little bit, but finally found it and pulled it out of its case. It was his favorite acoustic guitar. He loved the way it sounded, it was just so different than the electric.

Nick sat down on his bed and started to tune it. Once he had it tuned, he started to play the chord to a song of theirs, and sang:

_Everyone knows_

_It's meant to be_

_Fallin' in love_

_Just you and me_

'_Till the end of time_

'_Till I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_And I've been making_

_Lots of plans, Like a_

_Pickett fence and_

_A rose garden_

_I just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool_

_Cause we're_

_Just Friends_

He finished and looked out his window. He could see Miley's house next door. A light from the window across from his turned out, and he instantly thought of Miley._'That must be her room.'_ He thought as he yawned. He put his guitar down, and shut off his own light, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Aww...so cute:) The song lyrics are from the Jonas Brother's song "Just Friends", but most of you already knew that.** **I don't know why they're double spaced, they weren't when I typed them, but whatever.**

**I just wanted to let you know that if you have any ideas for the story, you can PM me. I'm not saying that I'll use them, but I might, and they might give me other ideas.**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) Even if it's just to tell me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello :) thanks again to all the reviews!**

**Just a quick little side note... the Jake part was not meant to be random... those of you who read this before know that, but I'm letting everyone else know. It's good.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but if I did, my life would be complete!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

Miley woke up around 5:30 the next morning. After lying in bed for a half and hour trying to get back to sleep, she sighed and went downstairs to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. She purposely didn't put in the special ingredient that made it her dad's infamous Loco Hot Cocoa, otherwise she would be hallucinating all day.

It was still dark outside, and Miley was convinced that nothing good was on TV at this time in the morning, so she went back to her room to check Hannah's fan mail. Lilly was still sleeping peacefully, but Miley knew that when she woke up, she would be complaining about her ankle. Joe had looked so worried last night, and Miley knew that he truly cared about what happened.

She logged on to Hannah's fan mail and there were 36 new messages since the last time she checked._'Well, better get started.'_ She thought to herself taking another sip of her hot chocolate. 15 of the messages were from 'hannahfannanumber1'. Miley got mail from her every week. _'I guess she is my number one fan.'_ Miley thought to herself.

After going through all the messages and sending replies to all thanking them for their support, Miley checked the time. It was only 6:20. She tapped her fingers lightly on the desk while wondering what to do next. She changed into some sweatpants and tennis shoes, and quietly slipped out the door.

She walked down to her spot on the beach. Sometimes she just liked to sit there and think. The sun was just starting to rise, and the colors danced on the surface of the ocean. Miley smiled as she thought about last night, when she had shown her spot to Nick. When she looked into his eyes, she had felt a connection. She didn't know what it was, but she hoped she would find out.

Then, her phone started to ring, and the caller id said "Home". Miley forgot to leave a note. She hesitantly answered the phone. "Hello?" She said quietly.

"Where have you been?!" The other voice said.

"I'm sorry daddy. I should have left a note." Miley replied.

"You better get back here right now." He said.

"I'll be home soon. Love you." She said as she hung up the phone. She needed to get back home anyway, just in case Lilly woke up.

When she walked in the door, Lilly was on the couch whimpering in pain as she clutched her now blue and black puffy ankle.

"What in darn tarnation is going on?" Robby asked as he hung up the phone.

"Oh, well, let me explain…" Miley started.

"You can explain on the car ride to the doctor. Lilly's mom is meeting us there." Robby said. "Jackson!" He yelled. Jackson came running down the stairs immediately.

"What? What's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to help me lift Lilly into the car." Robby said.

"Why can't she get in herself?" Jackson replied confused. Robby gave him the look. "Okay…" Jackson said quietly, as he went around to the other side of the couch.

"Miles open the door." Robby said as he and Jackson lifted Lilly up. It took a couple tries, but they eventually got her in. "Now don't do anything stupid. We'll be back soon." He finished as he started up the car and left. Jackson walked back into the house.

"Oh, please. What does he think I'm going to do?" Jackson said to himself. He closed the door, and stood there for a second before an evil smile appeared on his face and started laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Joe woke up after a night of tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. He walked into his new bathroom, and jumped when he saw the big purple bags under his eyes and his hair in a tangled mess.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her hair smelled like green apples and vanilla. The way her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. The way her body was warm and seemed to fit perfectly against his. She was so beautiful. And then, he thought about her ankle, and how much pain she had been in, because he had fallen on her.

"Fan girls," He sighed. "Can't they leave me alone for one night without jumping on me?" He grumbled to himself. Sure, the attention was nice, but when it got to the point of obsessive, that's when they crossed the line. He showered quickly and dressed in a hoodie and sweats, and grabbed the keys to his car.

He drove around until he found the nearest flower shop. As he walked inside, the bell on the door jingled and a lady walked out of the back door. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

He nodded. "I'm looking for something for a friend." He said.

"Are you romantically involved with her?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, no." He replied quickly, his face turned a little red.

She gave a small laugh. "Well, I wouldn't go with roses. That might come off a little strong. How about daisies?" She asked.

"Perfect." He said, pulling out his wallet. She grabbed a bouquet of daisies and rang it up.

She looked at him for a little while. "You look familiar." She said thoughtfully. "Ah, you're one of the Jonas Brothers. My daughter is a big fan of yours. She made me buy your CD the other day." She said as she handed him the daisies. "If you don't mind, could I get your autograph for her?" She asked.

"Oh, sure." He said with a smile. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Jenny." She replied, as he finished writing it. He muttered thanks, and started to walk out the door, but turned around when he heard her say something. "You know, that's a lucky girl who's getting the flowers."

"Thanks, but she's not the lucky one." He paused. "I am. She's amazing." He waved to her as he walked out the door.

He drove back to his house and when he walked in the door, Kevin was sitting on the couch drinking his coffee. He raised an eyebrow when Joe walked in with the daisies. Joe rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. It was almost eight. He sat in there for a couple minutes, before deciding that it couldn't wait any longer. He passed Nick in the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

"Joe?" He asked sleepily. "What are the flowers for?" He tried to keep his eyes open.

"Go back to sleep. You look like you need it." Joe said before walking past him. Nick was too tired to respond, so he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room.

Joe walked outside and felt the crisp morning air. He walked over to Miley's house in hopes that Lilly was still there. He stood in front of the door for a minute, and started to have second thoughts about this. _'Is she going to think it's weird that I'm bringing her flowers even though I haven't even known her for a day?'_ He thought. _'Then again, I owe her something.'_

He reached out his hand and rang the doorbell before he chickened out. He heard footsteps running to the door. A boy around his age opened the door.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Jackson! What do you want?" He said so fast that Joe didn't hear a word he said. He looked past the boy into the house. It was a mess! It looked like there was flour all over and some sticky stuff was dripping from the ceiling. Nothing was in the place it had been the night before.

"Umm…is Lilly here?" Joe asked.

"Lilly? Who's Lilly? Oh! You mean that Lilly!" Jackson said clapping his hands. _'He has got to be on a sugar high.'_ Joe thought as he stared at him with an odd look.

"Lilly went somewhere. I think. I don't know." Jackson said, as his attitude suddenly changed from slap-happy to sad.

"Okay…will you give her these?" Joe asked as he gave the flowers to him.

"Yeah," Jackson said happily as his mood switched again. "Wait... why aren't these for me? Where are my flowers?"

"Uhh..." Joe couldn't even think of how to respond to that. Suddenly, Jackson started laughing like a maniac and all of a sudden, just stopped and fell to the floor. Joe's eyes widened as he tried to catch him, but he wasn't fast enough. He grabbed his phone and called Kevin.

The phone rang for a little bit until Kevin finally picked up. "What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"Get over here now. I don't know what happened. He just collapsed…" Joe said.

"What?" Kevin asked confused.

"Just get over here!" Joe replied and hung up the phone. Kevin put down his phone. 'What just happened?' He thought. He heard something about collapsing. He got up from the couch and ran next door. Joe was in the entryway trying to drag a boy onto a couch. Kevin looked around. It was a mess!

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to avoid the stuff on the floor.

"Sugar high," Joe replied as he looked up at Kevin and then back at Jackson. "We should probably stay until someone gets home." Kevin nodded.

Lilly let out a yelp of pain as they tried to help her out of the car. She leaned on Robby and Miley for support and they got inside as fast as they could. Lilly's mom, Heather Truscott, was waiting in the lobby.

"What happened sweetie?" Heather said as she looked at Lilly with worried eyes.

"Apparently someone landed on her at the beach party last night." Robby said as he helped her into a chair. Soon enough, the doctor came out and called her back. Heather and Lilly went into the room as Miley and Robby waited outside. They waited for a while before Lilly came out. Her ankle was wrapped and she was using crutches to support herself.

"So…" Miley asked.

"It's twisted." Lilly said. "They said it should be better in a couple days."

"Lilly, I have to go back to work, so you'll be at home by yourself. I won't be there until later tonight." Heather said.

"She can stay with us." Robby said. "She needs someone to take care of her right now."

"I don't want her to be a burden." Heather said.

"Oh, nonsense Heather. We enjoy having Lilly stay." Robby replied.

"Well alright," she said looking at her watch. "I have to go now. Feel better sweetie." She finished while kissing Lilly on the forehead.

"Bye mom." Lilly said as they all walked to the car. "Well at least it's not broken. Then I wouldn't be skateboarding for a long time."

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Miley said with a laugh as they drove home.

When they walked into the house, they were shocked by the mess. Joe was sitting in a chair and Kevin pacing behind him. Jackson looked unconscious on the couch.

"What happened?" Robby said as looked around and walked over to Jackson.

"Sir, I can explain." Joe said. "I was here delivering something and your son answered the door and then he collapsed. It looked like…"

"Sugar high." Robby said shaking his head. "That boy is going to be in so much trouble when he wakes up." A drop of the sticky stuff that was on the ceiling fell on his shoulder. "So much trouble," He finished, walking away to change his shirt. He didn't even notice Joe and Kevin.

Joe looked down at Lilly's ankle. "Are you okay? I am so sorry." He said worriedly.

"It was an accident. It'll be fine by the end of the week. Don't worry about it." Lilly said smiling at him.

"But I am worried." He said as he got up from the chair. "I got you these for you," He said holding one of her hands in his, and the bouquet of daisies in the other. "I hope you get better soon." He said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly before replacing it with the bouquet of daisies. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered before letting go and smelling the flowers. "I love daisies. They're my favorite." She said smelling them again.

During Joe and Lilly's little "moment", Miley went over to Kevin and introduced herself. They were talking for a little bit, until Kevin looked over at them and they were in a hug. Miley started to giggle, and Kevin cleared his throat.

"Well, not that I want to ruin this little party, but Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we are right now, so we should probably go." Kevin said as he turned toward the door.

"Hey Kev, do you think they can come over?" Joe asked. Kevin turned around.

"I guess. I don't know what they would do. We're still unpacking everything." Kevin said.

"We can help you unpack." Miley chimed in. "Besides, this house isn't going to be pretty when Jackson wakes up." Kevin just shrugged his shoulders, and they all left. It took a little while to get to the house since Lilly was on crutches, but they made it there.

"Mom, Dad, we're back." Kevin yelled as soon they walked in the door.

"Joseph! Kevin!" Mrs. Jonas yelled as she ran to the entryway. "You had me worried sick." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" She asked. Then she noticed Miley and Lilly.

"Boys, where are your manners. Introduce me to these lovely young ladies." She said with a smile.

"This is Miley and Lilly." Joe said pointing to them. "And this is our mom."

"It's nice to meet you both," she said shaking both of their hands. "Do you live in this neighborhood?" She asked.

"Yeah, I live right next door." Miley said. "And Lilly lives close by, but she's over at my house all the time."

Mrs. Jonas was thinking about the night before when Nick was telling her about the girl he had met, and how she was right next door. _'Well, she seems nice.'_ She thought.

"Does anyone know where Nick is?" Mrs. Jonas asked. "Oh, never mind. He's probably still in bed. Nick! It's time to get up." She yelled up the stairs. A door opened upstairs and Nick walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

He yawned and opened his eyes, only to jump at the sight of Miley and Lilly who were in the foyer with his mom and his brothers. Now he was wide awake. Everyone started laughing and he just walked back up the stairs and into his room.

"I have work to do now, and so do you boys." Mrs. Jonas said. "Would you mind helping us Miley and Lilly?" She asked. They nodded and Mrs. Jonas left the room.

"So, where do you want us to start?" Lilly asked.

"You don't have to help Lilly. I don't want you to hurt your ankle." Joe said.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go insane if I don't have something to do." Lilly said as they went up the stairs. Kevin and Miley followed them. When they got to the top of the stairs, Lilly and Joe went to the left and Kevin went to the right. Miley didn't know where to go, so she followed Joe and Lilly.

As she walked past one of the doors, she heard the faint sounds of a guitar being played. She slowly opened the door, and saw Nick on the bed playing his guitar and singing. The door made a loud creaking noise and Miley pushed herself up against the wall outside of his room. Nick put his guitar down and got up. He walked to the door and opened it. When he looked outside, Miley was pressed up against the wall holding her breath.

"Umm…hi." She said.

"Were you spying on me?" Nick asked.

"Me! Oh, no…I was just…" Miley said as Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm…okay, yeah I guess I was." She said looking at her feet.

He laughed. "You know, you can come in if you want." He said opening the door. She looked up and walked into the room. It still had boxes everywhere, but his bed and guitar were out. "So why are you over here?" He asked.

"Joe invited us over. We said we'd help to unpack. I mean, I can help you if you want." Miley said.

"If you want to, it's not going to be that much fun." He said as he picked up one of the boxes and set it on his bed. She walked over and started to take things out of it.

"Where do you want me to put this?" She asked.

"In the closet," He said pointing over to the closet while searching for something. She walked into the closet. It was totally empty, so she started to put it on the shelves. She walked out and carried the box into the closet, and sat on the floor putting stuff away.

Nick was pulling all of his guitars out of their cases and putting them in the stands. Miley came out of the closet to grab another box.

"How many guitars do you have?" She asked while looking at all of them.

"Twelve." He answered back. "Why?"

"Just curious I guess." She said as she walked back into the closet. Once he finished with the guitars, he picked up another box and carried it into the closet. He cleared Miley, but ended up tripping over the box she was unpacking. Clothes flew everywhere and Nick and Miley were buried under the clothes.

Miley came out first and threw some of the clothes off her. "Nick?" she asked, but there was no reply. She dug around in the clothes.

When she found him, he was cracking up. She rolled her eyes and threw some of the clothes at him. He laughed even harder when some clothes he threw hit her and she went down. She also started to laugh and soon enough there were clothes flying everywhere and they were both laughing to the point of tears.

Nick was about to throw something at her when Miley leaned to grab it, but fell on top of him. Their noses were touching, and Miley could feel Nick's hot breath on her face. Shivers ran up her spine and she closed her eyes for a second. Then her eyes shot wide open again and she pushed herself off of Nick.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" She asked. He noticed her voice was a little shaky.

"Across the hall," He said as he sat up. Miley rushed out of the closet and into the bathroom. She was shaking and her face was burning. Miley splashed some cold water onto her face and wiped it off with a towel. How was she supposed to go back in there and act like nothing happened?

Across the hall, Nick was wondering the same thing as he sat on the floor of his closet. For some reason, he had wanted to kiss her. He could feel his face burning at the thought of kissing her. How could this happen? He hadn't even known her for a day!

* * *

**Okay, before you say anything, this chapter will continue into the next and you will get to see what Joe and Lilly were doing during that time. Please, don't let your imagination run wild. Haha. And Jackson's sugar high was well...not planned, but I figure that he needed a little sub-plot, and Miley and Lilly needed a good reason to get together with the boys. It all worked out pretty well though.**

**And another question...I want to know if you would like to see more NickxMiley or more JoexLilly. I think I already know the answer. I will still be focusing on them both, but I want to know which one you like reading about better. Yay.**

**Another note... the more reviews, the faster I'll update. Because I have like 20 chapters written and reviews are fantastic!!! :)  
**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) Even if its just to tell me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness :) haha you are all the best!!! Sorry about the wait... I really thought that I put this up on Monday night, but apparently I didn't. Again... sorry!!!! But I'm on SPRING BREAK now, so I'll update a couple more times during the week!!! THANK YOU!  
**

**(last time) I had a question from a reviewer that asked if the Jonas Brothers knew Miley's secret. The answer is NO! They don't know her secret, and it plays a huge part in the second part of the story. Don't worry you'll know when we get there.**

**And one more thing. I just realized that in the last chapter in my authors note at the end I put something like 'Miley and Lilly needed a reason to get together' I meant to put 'with Joe and Nick' at the end, but then the S.O.S. video came on and I got distracted. Haha.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but if I did, my life would be complete!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7**

Lilly and Joe were walking down the hallway and when Lilly turned back, she saw Miley peeking through a door that they had passed. She smirked and poked Joe in the shoulder to make him turn around. They were laughing quietly as they watched the whole exchange.

Miley backed up against the wall and when Nick came out her face turned red and she looked at her feet. They tried not to burst out into laughter because Miley and Nick didn't know that they were watching them. When they went into Nick's room, Joe screamed "Ow! Ow! Ow!" at the top of his lungs, and Lilly pushed him into his room before Miley or Nick came out to investigate.

She shut the door behind her and Joe was on the ground cracking up. Lilly was laughing also and she threw a pillow on his bed at him.

"Hey! No fair!" He said as he got up and threw the pillow back on his bed. Lilly laughed at him. In the middle of her laughter, she realized that she was in Joe Jonas's room! _'Oh my gosh! This is SO COOL.'_ She thought as a squeal escaped her mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat on his bed.

"Oh yeah," She replied turning a little pink. "Sorry about that. It happens sometimes."

He smiled. "Sit down." He said patting the spot next to him. Her eyes widened a little but returned to normal size. _'Just stay calm. Stay calm.'_ She repeated the mantra over and over again. But who can seriously stay calm when Joe Jonas invites you to sit next to him…in his room…on his bed.

She slowly sat down next to him and could feel herself sinking into his incredibly soft bed. She looked around the room. It looked kind of small with everything out of place, but she knew it was a decent sized room. Boxes were piled on top of each other making massive towers. Yeah, that would hurt if they fell on you. _'Wow. He has a lot of stuff.'_She thought. Lilly looked back over to meet Joe's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were the most gorgeous she had ever seen.

Joe was looking into her sparkling blue eyes. There was so much about her that he didn't know, but just by looking into her eyes, he felt like he knew who she was.

"So Lilly… tell me about yourself." He said as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Well…" Lilly started. "I've lived in Malibu my whole life. My parents are divorced, and I have a brother but he lives with my dad. My best friends are Miley and Oliver…"

"Who's Oliver?" Joe asked curiously.

"He's been my best friend since preschool." She laughed. "Everyone thought I had a crush on him because I held his hand. I only wanted his crayons. The 64 pack _with_ the sharpener. It was really cool. Oh, wait, he was there last night."

"Riiight." Joe responded.

"Anyway, I like to skateboard and surf, and occasionally shop. Miley has the cutest shoes."

"A skater chick who likes cute shoes?" Joe asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You are full of surprises Lilly Truscott."

"Hey! I'm still a girl!" She said as she playfully hit him on the arm, and he pretended to be hurt. As they were laughing, they heard a loud crashing noise from the room next door.

They stopped laughing to listen. "Well, they're wasting no time." Joe whispered.

"They're so cute together. It's so obvious that they like each other." Lilly whispered back.

"You should have seen them last night." Joe said with rolled eyes.

"What happened last night?" Lilly asked.

"Miley and Nick were holding hands and then he got embarrassed. It was pretty funny." Joe said and they laughed.

"All I remember last night is falling asleep." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I carried you back up to Miley's house after that." Joe said as he got up from the bed and made his way into his bathroom. Lilly sat there blushing. _'He is definitely a keeper! He is so sweet!'_ Lilly thought.

Joe walked into his bathroom. His face was burning. _'Okay Joseph. What is wrong with you? Why can't you be your funny outrageous self around her!'_ He was thinking as he looked into his mirror. Today was not his day._'Pull it together.'_ He turned to walk into his room, but heard his mom yell up the stairwell, "Lilly, Miley! Your father's here!"

"Well, I guess I gotta go now." Lilly said as she got up off the bed and grabbed her crutches.

"Yeah," Joe said. "Hey wait. Can I get your number?" He asked right as she reached the door.

"Yeah." She said with a smile as she wrote it down for him. "So, I guess I'll see you later." She walked out the door. Joe smiled and did a little happy dance as he celebrated. _'Yeah! DJ Danjer is back in action baby!'

* * *

  
_

Miley knew she had to go back in soon, or things between her and Nick would be awkward for a long time. She opened the bathroom door and took a deep breath._'What would Hannah do?'_ She asked herself. _'Hannah would walk right back in there with her head held high and start all over.'_There was only one problem. Right now she was Miley. _'Well, I gotta try.'_She opened the door, and Nick was unloading the last box.

"I'm almost done." He said as he pulled the last couple things out of the box.

She sat in an awkward silence for a minute before speaking up. "Look, Nick. About what happened…"

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." He said as he started to pile up the boxes. Miley got up to help him. As they were stacking boxes, Miley started to laugh for no reason. Nick looked over and made a funny face at her. Miley gave him one back and they continued to make funny faces at each other until all of the boxes were stacked into a pile.

Miley slid down until she was sitting on the floor, and Nick plopped down next to her. "Well. You're all unpacked now." Miley said.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping. I still can't believe we got it done that fast." Nick replied.

Just then, they heard Mrs. Jonas yell up the stairs. "Lilly, Miley! Your Father's here!"

Nick got up and held out a hand for Miley. She grabbed it and got up. "I had fun." She said, and it was true, once she let go of what happened.

"I did too. So, I'll see you around." Nick said.

"Yeah, see ya." She said as she met up with Lilly in the hallway. Lilly smiled brightly. "We'll talk about it in the Hannah closet." She whispered to Lilly as they walked down the stairs. Whenever there was something important that couldn't be overheard they went to the Hannah Closet. Robby was talking to Mrs. Jonas at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey daddy. What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well, I tried to call your cell phone but no one picked up. Then, I remembered that I hadn't met the new neighbors yet. So I invited Denise and her family over for dinner tonight." Robby said.

"Right. My cell phone." Miley said. She left it at the house because she had almost used up all her minutes for the month. This wouldn't have happened if he would have gotten unlimited. Why did her dad have to be such a dinosaur? Didn't he know that teens were different from when he was growing up? It was all _'When we were younger we used pig calls to get a hold of each other.'_

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you Denise, and we'll see you later." Robby said as he ushered them out the door. "You know, that woman is very nice." He said.

"Sorry dad, she's married." Miley said. He just glared at her. "Oh sweet niblets," she said under her breath as she put a big smile on her face. He turned back around.

"Just wait till you see Jackson." Robby said. "Woo Doggie, that boy's in trouble." He finished with a smile on his face.

When they walked in the house, Jackson was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor in an apron. "Dad, can I please stop. I have a headache." Jackson whined.

"Oh, you're just getting started. We have guests coming over tonight." Robby said as he sat on the couch. "Now get back to work." Jackson groaned as he continued scrubbing.

* * *

Miley ran halfway up the stairs and then remembered that Lilly was on crutches.

"I don't know how much longer I can walk with these things!" She said as she tried to go as fast as she could. Miley giggled at her and Lilly shot her a glare.

Once they got into the Hannah closet, Lilly popped down on a chair, and Miley shut the door.

"That was SO AMAZING!" Lilly screamed. Thank goodness the walls were soundproof.

"Ya think?" Miley replied, and soon they were both shrieking. "Okay, spill girl. I want the details." Miley said as she sat down in another chair.

"Okay well, we went into his room and then he asked me about myself, and then he told me about your little hand-holdey thing last night and…" Lilly said.

"Our hand-holdey thing?" Miley asked and Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Continue." She said.

"And then he said he carried me to your house and he's so sweet and then guess what happened?" Lilly said holding her breath.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Miley said leaning forward.

"He asked me for my number!!" She screamed. Shrieks filled the closet and they both jumped up and down ecstatically. Well, in Lilly's case it was more hopping up and down.

Once the excitement simmered down a little, Lilly asked, "What about your day?"

"Well, Nick sorta caught me spying on him," Miley said.

"No…you didn't!" Lilly said.

"I know, it was so embarrassing! Anyway, so I went into his room and I was helping him unpack, but then he tripped over the box I was unpacking and clothes flew everywhere, and then we started throwing his clothes at each other…" Miley said.

"Ooh, Lilly likey!" She said as Miley and her started laughing.

"You know what else happened? I fell on top of him!" Miley said as Lilly's eyes widened. "And I was staring into his eyes for like, ever! But my stupid face got all red so I ran to the bathroom, and let me tell you, I did _not_ want to come out."

"So what did you do? Come on! You have to tell me, I'm your best friend!" Lilly whined.

"Well, I asked myself what Hannah would do and I walked back in there, and we just kinda forgot about it I guess." Miley said. She left out the part about it being all awkward and silent. For now, that would be her and Nick's little secret.

"Aww…that's so cute." Lilly said. "I think I'm in love." She finished with a smile.

"Star struck girl say what?" Miley said. Lilly sighed and they both started laughing again.

"I can't believe they're coming over to your house for dinner." Lilly said.

"I can't believe we haven't picked out outfits yet." Miley said as she got up and started picking through the revolving racks of clothing. "I don't know what color to wear." Miley said.

"I think you should wear blue. It brings out your eyes." Lilly said.

Miley thought about it. "Great idea! I knew you were useful for something." She said jokingly.

"Hey!" Lilly responded. "What should I wear?"

"Pink," Miley responded automatically.

"I don't want to look too girly though." Lilly replied.

"Hey, I tried." Miley said as she pulled a navy blue halter top off the rack.

"Definitely!" Lilly replied.

Miley grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans out of one of the shelves. She walked over to the shoe section. "Do I want to do boots or pumps or flats? What would look best?" She asked Lilly.

"Boots are too fancy, flats are too casual. So if you're trying to dress up without making it look like you spent too much time on it, I would pick the pumps." Lilly said.

Miley grabbed two pairs that would complement the outfit. Lilly picked the one on the left. Miley had never ever seen this pair before, but she was pretty sure that was the pair that Fermaine made her buy, even though she insisted that she would never wear them. _'Thank you Fermaine!'_Miley thought as she tried them on. They were white peep toe pumps with black outlining and a black bow on the end.

"I don't know why I've never worn these before. They're adorable!" Miley said spinning around for Lilly.

"Your outfit is still missing something." Lilly said as she tapped her finger on her chin. "That necklace you have in the box on your dresser."

Miley stopped. "You mean my mom's necklace?" She stepped outside of the closet to grab the box. She opened it once she stepped back into the closet. "I don't know. My mom used to wear this all the time. What's my dad going to say?"

"Just try it on. Please." Lilly said. Miley tried it on. She knew it looked perfect with this outfit. Miley hadn't ever worn it, but if it was her mom's favorite, she was sure that her mom wouldn't want it to sit in the box forever.

"Okay, I'll wear it." Miley said as she touched the pendant. It was beautiful. "So Miss Lilly, what are we going to do with you?" Miley asked.

"Well, nothing too girly, but nothing too skater chick either." Lilly said.

"That narrows it down." Miley said with a smile as she rolled her eyes. She searched before pulling out a burgundy and plum striped top with some silver sparkles in it. It was practically screaming 'Lilly!' "Pair it with some white pants and you've got it good!" Miley said.

"Perfect." She said as she grabbed it out of Miley's hands to change into it, although it was rather hard, considering her current situation. Miley looked in the bin of flip flops, because she had a pair to match every outfit.

"Flip flops?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you can only wear one shoe and it might look kinda funny if you're walking in heels with crutches." Miley said.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Lilly said as Miley handed her the dark purple flip flop. "How do I look?"

"Adorable. Joe is going to go head over heels!" Miley said.

"And Nick's going to be speechless!" Lilly said. They spent a half hour doing hair and makeup until they were ready to head downstairs. Her dad was in the kitchen frantically trying to make everything in time.

"Do you need help dad?" Miley asked.

Robby reached to pull a dish out of the oven. "I was starting to think that you got buried under all the clothes you have in that closet." He said as his eyes fell on the necklace. He stopped what he was doing. "You know, you look more like your mother every day." He said.

"Thanks dad." She said.

Robby looked at his watch. "Well, I got me some steaks to grill. Can you make a salad, bud?" He asked.

"Sure." Miley replied as she and Lilly reached into the fridge to get the ingredients. Robby walked outside and fired up the grill. Once it was warm, he slapped on the steaks. He started to hum "Nobody's Perfect." He flipped open the lid.

"Because everybody likes my steaks! They're always perfect!" He sang his own version of the song.

"You're making steak? I love steak!" came a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around to find the entire Jonas family walking up onto the patio.

"Well sweet mamma! It is the Jonas Brothers!" Robby said as he took the steaks off the grill. Joe had a confused look on his face and Kevin smacked him on the head when Robby looked away.

"Boys!" Denise scolded under her breath.

"I'm Robby Stewart." He said as he reached out his hand to Mr. Jonas.

"Kevin Jonas Sr." He replied. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Not a problem. Just some good old Southern hospitality." Robby said.

"And this is my wife Denise, and our sons, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie." Kevin Sr. finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please come in." Robby said as they all filed inside. Joe and Kevin looked around. Everything was back in its place and it was much cleaner than it had been that morning.

"This is my daughter Miley, and her friend Lilly, and…" Robby stopped to look around. "My son Jackson should be home any minute." As he said that, Jackson walked in the door with Oliver following behind him.

"Hey Oliver." Miley and Lilly said.

"Whoa…JoBros in the house." He said as he narrowed his eyes at Miley and Lilly.

"What's his problem?" Lilly whispered to Miley.

"No clue." She whispered back.

"I made some chocolate chip cookies." Denise said as she handed Robby a tray of the cookies. It got awkwardly silent for a second.

"Let's not let this food go to waste. It's time to eat." Robby said as he grabbed some of the dishes and put them on the table they had set up. Robby had made steak and a couple other of his famous dishes. They sat down and started to eat.

Robby was at the head of the table. To his right were Kevin Sr., Denise, Frankie, Nick, and Miley. To his left were Oliver, Jackson, Kevin, Joe, and Lilly.

What began as an awkward get together evolved into a very fun night. If you looked into the Stewart house from a window you could tell they were having a good time from the laughter and smiling faces.

* * *

Yup, that's exactly what Jake Ryan was doing at that very moment. Watching them through the window with binoculars. Okay, so it may have been a little stalker-ish for him, but he needed to know.

"Jake, what are we doing here?" asked a female voice, belonging to…Mikayla? What the heck is she doing here? After Miley and Jake's little interaction on the beach, he immediately called up Mikayla and asked her to help. They had gotten really close during the movie they just filmed. It turned out she was in town for a while, and had nothing better to do, so she willingly agreed.

"What does he have that I don't have?" He asked as he returned to his binoculars.

"Well, he has really nice curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes…" Mikayla said.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "That was a rhetorical question." He said his voice laced with venom.

"Hey, you were the one who asked." She replied.

"I just don't get it. He comes in here all 'I'm Nick Jonas. I think I'm really cool. I can get any girl I want.' It took Miley forever to warm up to me! And now, she just…just…" Jake said fuming with anger.

"Just really likes him?" She asked.

"Why must you be so truthful?" He said.

"Okay, Drama King. I think you've had enough tonight." Mikayla said.

"I'll be back…" Jake said as he hopped down from the hedge and they made their way back to his house.

* * *

After dinner they cleared the table. Lilly checked her phone. "I should probably go. Thanks for dinner Mr. Stewart. Hey Miley, I'll be online tonight, okay."

"Yeah, I'll be on." Miley said.

"You have a screen name?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Miley asked. "I'm smileygirl33."

"offdachain08." He replied.

"Sweet. You should get on later." She said.

"Definitely." He said.

"Lilly, do you want someone to drive you home?" Robby asked.

"Nah, Oliver can walk me." She said. "Come on, Oliver." Oliver was in the middle of talking to Kevin, Jackson, and Joe.

"Why is it always me?" He asked. She glared at him. "Okay, coming. See you guys later." He finished.

"Whipped, man." Kevin said. He didn't notice Joe glaring at him from the side.

"Bye." Lilly and Oliver said as they walked out the door. The Jonases left not long after that. Robby, Jackson, and Miley all stood in the kitchen. She looked over at the big pile of dishes.

"Well now, I think its time for me to study." She said as she dashed for the stairs.

"You haven't studied yet?" Robby asked.

"Well, I have. It's more like reviewing stuff." She said as she went up the stairs.

"Yeah, I probably should too…" He said as he also tried to escape.

"Now wait a minute. Get back here. You get to do the dishes." Robby said.

"Why do I have to do them? Haven't I done enough cleaning today?" Jackson asked.

"Are you kidding? After that stunt you pulled this morning I should be making you do more. Now hurry up. Your schoolbooks are calling you." He said as Jackson rolled his eyes and got started.

* * *

Once Miley got upstairs, she immediately logged on to her IM account. '_Okay, Lilly's on, but where's Nick?_' She said looking at her buddy list. She smacked herself on the forehead. She was looking for him and she hadn't even added him yet. Yes, Captain Smartypants strikes again. Then she got a message from Lilly.

sk8rchik72: hey, hows studying going

smileygirl33: idk, haven't opened the books yet

smileygirl33: guess what

sk8rchik72: what?

smileygirl33: I said guess!

smileygirl33: nick gave me his im sn:)

sk8rchik72: NO WAY! sweet!

sk8rchik72: oh shoot. code blue. moms coming. talk later!

smileygirl33: k. see ya

_sk8rchik72 has logged off_

Miley looked on her buddy list again. He still wasn't on, so she put an away message on. _'Studying at computer. PLEASE SAVE ME!'_ She got out her books, except it was hard to study because she kept looking at the screen every five minutes. After an hour, she fell asleep with her head on the desk. He still hadn't gotten on.

* * *

Nick was staring at the computer. _'What do you mean no internet connection?!'_He thought. This was not good. She was going to end up thinking he stood her up or something. No wait, that would mean they're dating, but still. This was definitely not good.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know why it keeps double spacing my IM conversation. It's very frustrating. Oh well. And I added Jake and Mikayla in there because I had a spur of the moment idea and it worked perfectly! Yay me!**

**And I realize my IM language is not very good, so if someone wants to help next time that would be great.**

**I almost forgot, if you want to see Miley's shoes, look in my profile for the like. They're fabulous! (/EDIT: Just kidding, its not working. use your imagination.)**

**XOXO Always,**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) even if its just to tell me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait... and I'm uploading two chapters at one time :) yay me. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers or Starbucks, but if I did, my life would be complete!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8**

Miley jumped when the sound of her alarm clock went off the next morning. She screamed as she went down and hit the floor with a loud bang._'What the heck?!'_She thought as she rubbed the back of her head, and got up.

She must have fallen asleep at her desk, because her away message was still up from the night before. She sighed when she realized that Nick didn't IM her. _'Okay, no big deal. He probably had something else he needed to do.'_ She reassured herself, but she still felt a little disappointment.

She yawned and walked out of the room. Jackson was walking towards the bathroom from down the hallway. Miley smirked and ran to grab it before he did.

"Oh come on!" Jackson said annoyed as the door shut in his face. Not wanting to deal with it this early in the morning, he went back to his room to try and fall asleep again for a couple minutes.

"Last week of school, and then you can sleep in." He mumbled to himself as he instantly crashed on the bed.

When Miley got out of the shower, she went to her regular closet to pick out something to wear. Granted, it wasn't as glamorous as Hannah's, but there was still some pretty cute stuff in there.

She finally picked out a lavender and purple baby doll top and some white Bermuda shorts. Miley looked inside her bin to find her dark purple flip flops, but then remembered that Lilly had them. Instead, she went with the pair of dark gray flip flops.

"What else to wear…" She said as she thought to herself. Her eyes fell on Nick's jacket sitting on a chair outside the closet. She grabbed it and put it on. "Perfect!" She said with a smile as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Even though it was the end of May, it looked like it was going to be a little cool outside.

Miley walked into the kitchen, and her dad was making his famous blueberry pancakes. "Alright daddy, what's the special occasion?" Miley asked as she took a plate and started to eat.

Jackson walked in and sniffed the air. His eyes fell on the plate with pancakes and he immediately grabbed it and started to eat. "Yumm…there's a new Hannah song isn't there?" He asked excitedly.

"Can't I make pancakes without a reason?" Robby asked. Jackson and Miley raised their eyebrows. "Oh alright, it is a new Hannah song."

"Who hee! Does this mean I can have a party now? Please!" Jackson begged.

"Are you kidding boy? After yesterday, you won't be having one for a long time." Robby said stressing the last two words.

"So what's it about?" Miley asked excitedly.

"You'll find out after school today." Robby said as the phone rang. "Hello?...oh, okay." He said. "Lilly alert in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Just then, Lilly walked in the door, and Oliver walked in behind her. "Hey Miley. Are those your dad's famous blueberry pancakes! I want some!" Lilly said as she went to get a plate.

"Hey! Save some for me! I want some too!" Oliver said as he tried to beat Lilly to them.

"Back off my pancakes!" Lilly said as she pushed the plate away from him and he pouted. Miley rolled her eyes and laughed at the two of them.

"Freshman…" Jackson said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Hey. We'll be sophomores after this week." Oliver said as he tried to grab a bite of Lilly's pancakes with his fork, but missed and got the table instead.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he walked out the door.

"Just think. Next year, there will be a whole new group of freshman to boss around." Oliver said as he smiled to himself. "I can't wait."

"You actually think they'll listen to you?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I do." Oliver said through clenched teeth. Lilly and Miley laughed at him and he rolled his eyes as he checked the time.

"We should probably get going." Oliver said.

Miley grabbed her plate and Lilly's and put them in the sink. Then she got her bag as Oliver grabbed his and Lilly's, since Lilly couldn't carry it with the crutches.

"Bye daddy! See ya later!" Miley said as she waved to him.

"See ya later bud." He said as he went back to reading the paper. They walked out of the driveway and noticed Mrs. Jonas standing in the front yard trying to arrange flowers pots on the front patio.

"Hey Mrs. Jonas!" Miley said as she waved to her. She turned around and brushed her hands off as she got up off the ground.

"Good morning Miley, Lilly, Oliver," She said as she waved back. "The boys wanted to know if you wanted to come over later. I think they want to try out the new home theater." She finished with a smile.

Miley exchanged glances with Oliver and Lilly. They all nodded. "Sure, that would be fun."

"Great. Come over at anytime." Denise said.

"Thanks. Have a good day." Miley replied.

"Good luck on your finals." Denise said as she turned back around to continue with the flowers. Miley, Oliver, and Lilly all continued to walk down the street towards Sea View High School.

"Home theater?! EEEEP!" Lilly said as she squealed with excitement.

"Can I come?" Oliver asked.

"Well she invited you." Lilly said.

Miley laughed. "This is going to be so exciting."

"I know!" Lilly said with a smile on her face. Oliver looked a little annoyed for a second. They continued to talk until they walked inside to the courtyard. It looked like the school was in panic mode. Everyone had a Starbucks drink in one hand and their study materials in another.

"We should have gotten Starbucks." Lilly said as they reached their lockers.

"That sounds so good right now." Miley said. "What finals do you have?"

"History, math, and biology today." Lilly replied at the same time as Oliver said, "English, Spanish, biology."

"What about you?" Lilly and Oliver asked at the same time.

"Math, English, and biology." Miley replied. "I'm going to fail the biology final. Ms. Kunkle hates me."

"She hates us all. We're all going to fail." Oliver said. "Well everyone except for Rico." They all looked over at Rico who was surrounded by a bunch of girls. Oliver rolled his eyes. "I don't understand. How does he get all the girls?"

"Maybe you try too hard." Lilly said as she shut her locker. Oliver looked offended and was about to say something, but the bell rang and everyone got up to go to class.

"Gotta go!" Lilly said as she grabbed Miley's hand and they went off in the direction of their classes. Oliver just stood there with his mouth hanging open until some senior football player bumped him in the hallway and he fell into his locker and onto the floor.

He got up quickly and leaned against the lockers. "I'm cool. Don't worry about it." He said to a random girl that passed by. "Yeah…ow." He said as he rubbed his shoulder and went off to class.

* * *

Lilly got into her first class and sat down in her normal seat. She got out her lucky bright blue pencil, and turned to talk to Sarah, who sat behind her.

"Hey Sarah. How are you?" Lilly asked. Sarah looked up from her paper that she was studying.

"I'm great. You'll never believe what I get to do this summer. I'm going to Brazil to build houses for the homeless. Doesn't that sound cool?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Lilly said as Sarah told her all the details about her summer plans. Lilly was listening until something caught her eye. She looked closely. Amber and Ashley were sitting in their usual corner, but all the girls were huddled around them, and Amber was talking to them. Lilly leaned over.

"No…" Lilly said quietly as her mouth hung open.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Sarah asked worriedly. "I mean…I've been thinking about it for a while…"

"No, sorry…I was talking to myself. You know me." Lilly said as she leaned over farther in her seat. Sarah turned around to see what she was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Amber and Ashley and their posse looked at them. Amber was wearing the same hat that Nick had on the night of his party. _'Oh snap…this is not good!'_ Lilly thought.

"What are you staring at freak?" Amber asked as she readjusted the hat on her head.

"Where did you get that hat?" Lilly asked.

"You didn't hear?" Ashley said. The girls started to giggle.

"My boyfriend gave it to me." Amber said. "You know…Nick Jonas. He's head over heels in love with me. I mean, who isn't?"

"He's not your boyfriend!" Lilly shouted.

"Yeah, as if you know. When have you ever dated someone that actually liked you?" Amber said.

"Yeah, every single one has left you for someone else." Ashley said. Lilly's eyes narrowed. They had definitely crossed the line.

"They were hanging out with us this weekend!" Lilly shouted even louder.

"Lilly, there's no need to lie. We all know you're jealous." Amber said.

"I believe her." Sarah spoke up.

"Yeah, you would." Amber and Ashley said snottily at the same time as they rolled their eyes in unison. "Ooh! Sss…" They said as they did their handshake.

"Nick and I talked all night, and he begged me not to go, but I told him that I needed my beauty sleep for school tomorrow." Amber said as the girls around her sighed.

"Yeah, you would need beauty sleep." Lilly said. She looked over at Sarah. "Ooh! Sss…" They said mocking Amber and Ashley's handshake.

Amber and Ashley glared at them. Then the bell rang and their history teacher walked in. She gave them all their tests, and the room became silent for the next hour and a half. Lilly had a hard time on a couple questions, but she was one of the first ones done.

Lilly turned her test in and noticed she had about 15 minutes until the bell rang. Her thoughts immediately went to Joe, and she daydreamed about later that night, when she was going to go over to his house. Then the bell rang and she packed up her stuff. _'Miley is going to flip!'_ Lilly thought to herself as she searched the hallway for her best friend.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted and waved her arms.

"Hey, how was your final?" Miley asked.

"Oh my gosh. You are never going to believe what happened in my first class." Lilly said.

Miley looked interested. "Okay, hit me with your best shot."

"Amber is wearing Nick's hat, and she's telling everyone that he's her boyfriend and he's madly in love with her and they were talking all night and then she started to make fun of me and all the bad relationships I've been in and it was awful." Lilly said quickly.

As Lilly told the story, Miley could feel her jaw dropping to the floor. "Little lying mean girl said what?" Miley asked through clenched teeth.

"More like not so little lying mean girl." Lilly said.

"I can't believe it. Wait…how did she get Nick's hat?" Miley asked.

"I'm guessing at the party. Oh, this sucks." Lilly said as she pulled on her hair.

"What sucks?" Oliver asked as he walked by.

"We'll tell you later." Lilly said as she went back to talking with Miley.

"Why am I always last to know?" Oliver said, but they must have not heard him. "Okay…talk to you later."

"We need to figure out how to get that hat back." Miley said to Lilly.

"Yeah, but we don't have time now. We'll figure it out in biology. I call it… Operation Get That Hat Back!" Lilly said.

"Was that the best you could think of?" Miley asked.

"I had limited time." Lilly said as she turned a light pink color.

Miley laughed. "Okay then, see you in Bio." An hour and a half later, and another final down, it was their 20 minute break time. Lilly and Miley decided to meet at their lockers, and to get Oliver involved in Operation Get That Hat Back!

They all put their heads together in a huddle. "Okay, Amber and Ashley sit here." Miley said as she circled two desks on her floor plan of the room.

"We have a floor plan? This is new." Oliver said. Miley and Lilly looked up at him. "What? It is." He finished throwing his hands up in defense.

"Anyway…Lilly, you sit behind her. Oliver will finish his test first and then distract them. I'll accidentally knock the hat off of her head backwards and then Lilly will grab it and stuff it in one of our bags. Here, I'll clean mine out and you can put it in there." Miley said.

"That's our plan?" Oliver asked. "Why am I always the distraction?"

"I'd like to see you come up with the next plan." Miley said.

"Yeah, think of it as…you get to play the most important part in it. I mean, without your distraction, how can Miley tip the hat off of her head?" Lilly said.

Oliver thought about it. "Hey, I do get the cool part. Without me, you'd be hopeless." Oliver said as he put his hands on his hips and looked up towards the ceiling, nodding his head. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and rolled their eyes before laughing. Oliver looked back at them and laughed along, not knowing what was going on.

The bell rang and they walked to class and sat down. They all looked at each other before smirking and nodding. Soon "the posse" came in, with Amber at the center, and Ashley pushing her way to be in the center with her.

"I can't believe you're going out with him." One girl said.

"Yeah! You're so lucky!" Another one said.

"He's so hot! Can we meet him?" Another girl added.

"Yeah, please!" The entire posse begged.

"Sorry girls, we're not into the whole PDA thing. We want to keep things between us private." Amber said with a wave of her hand. The girls cleared out a little to give her some space and she sat in her seat.

Miley looked at the hat. Amber didn't deserve to wear it. _'I'm definitely wearing that hat when we get home.'_ Miley thought. _'After I disinfect it from all of Amber's nasty germs.'_

"Get ready for the hardest test of your high school careers." Ms. Kunkle said with a smirk on her face. Miley swore she heard her laugh evilly. Lilly turned around with wide eyes and turned back as the tests were passed out.

Miley finished early, but she was waiting for Oliver to give the signal that he was done. He finally did and Oliver got up first to turn it in. Miley followed him. He turned back around and "accidentally" dropped his pencil by Amber.

"Oops." He said as he slowly bent over to get it. Amber looked down to see what he had dropped and then Miley came in and pretended to trip over his leg and her hand flew out and knocked the hat off of her head. Lilly grabbed it instantly and shoved it into Miley's bag as fast as she could and returned to her test before Amber turned around.

Amber searched the floor. "Where's the hat?!" She barked. Lilly looked up.

"Amber Addison! No talking! Turn around and finish your test!" Ms. Kunkle scolded. Amber glared at Lilly before turning around. If you were wise, you would not talk back to Ms. Kunkle under any circumstances.

Miley and Lilly high-fived each other under the desk. The test was over soon and the last bell of the day rang. Miley and Lilly grabbed their bags and walked out quickly as Oliver distracted Amber and Ashley again. Oliver had agreed to meet them at Miley's after.

Amber turned, but they weren't there. "Come on Ashley. We have some losers to find." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah. Let's go find some losers." Ashley said and Amber rolled her eyes.

Miley and Lilly quickly walked out of the room and ran to their lockers. They grabbed their stuff, and found Jackson.

"Please Jackson! We need a ride home! Amber and Ashley are trying to find us." Miley said with pleading eyes.

"Are you kidding? I can't drive around freshman." He said as he started to walk away. Lilly and Miley both grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Hannah can get you concert tickets…or something." She whispered.

Jackson thought about it, and looked around. "They better be good seats…and I want backstage passes too." He whispered back and walked out to the parking lot.

Miley resisted the urge to say _'You'll take what I give you,'_ because Jackson could easily say no and leave without them.

Miley and Lilly followed close enough behind to make a quick getaway, but far enough to not be associated with Jackson. Lilly kept looking over her shoulder to make sure Amber and Ashley weren't following, but she saw them walk out the front door and look around. Lilly pushed Miley behind a car. They made their way through the rows of cars. Once they safely made it to Jackson's car, they hopped in. "Operation Get That Hat Back is complete!" Lilly said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Miley and Lilly were both shouting at him. Jackson pulled out fast and as he was trying to turn into another lane in the parking lot, Amber and Ashley stepped out in front of him in an attempt to make him stop.

Jackson's eyes widened as he hit the brakes and swerved into another lane. Amber and Ashley's plan didn't work like they thought it would.

"What were they thinking?! Stepping out in front of a moving car?!" Jackson screamed.

"They haven't ever been the brightest girls." Lilly added from the backseat.

"Why were you running from them?" Jackson asked curiously.

"They stole Nick Jonas's hat and we took it back." Miley said. "Yup, I'm the brains behind that genius plan."

"And I came up with the name." Lilly said. Jackson rolled his eyes. Soon enough, they were at the Stewart's house. It was only a half day, since it was finals week, so it was lunchtime. Robby was out of the house apparently, and Jackson said he was going over to a friend's house.

Just then, Oliver ran in the door, and slammed it closed behind him. He was breathing hard, and he immediately laid down on the couch.

"Oh man," He said gasping for breath. "Amber…and Ashley…are going…to make…your life…suck…" He finished in between deep breaths.

"What could they do to make our lives suck?" Lilly asked.

"I can think of ways." Oliver said after his breathing returned to normal.

"What do you want for lunch?" Miley asked.

"We can go down to the beach, or we could order a pizza or something." Lilly said.

"I wouldn't go down to the beach. Amber and Ashley might be there." Oliver said.

"Pizza it is." Miley and Lilly said at the same time. Miley got up and dialed the number for the pizza place.

"Thanks." She said as she hung up the phone after she's done. "Okay, it should be done in 20 minutes." Miley searched through her bag for the hat and put it on. "What do you think?" She asked.

Lilly and Oliver looked over. "It looks great on you!" Lilly said. "I want to wear Joe's hat." She whined.

"Yeah, Nick looked so adorable with this hat on." Miley said dreamily.

"And Joe looked great in his." Lilly sighed. Miley noticed Oliver roll his eyes. _'What's his problem? He's been acting strange all day.'_ Miley thought, but turned her attention back to Lilly.

"I can't wait for later, when we get to watch a movie with them." Lilly said. "This has been the best three days of my life!" Oliver turned on the TV and they all watched it while talking until the pizza arrived. After they ate, they decided to study in a group so they could go to the Jonas's house later.

Robby walked in a couple hours later. "Hey, so how were the tests today?"

"They weren't bad." Lilly replied.

"Except for Ms. Kunkle's test." Oliver said. Robby shuddered at the sound of her name.

"That woman is pure evil." He said with another shudder as he remembered their date. "I don't know what I saw in her." He added under his breath.

"Where were you?" Miley asked.

"A meeting," He replied as he grabbed the last piece of pizza, and went upstairs.

"I wonder what the meeting was about." Lilly said.

"Probably another Hannah meeting, discussing details for a performance or something like that." Miley said.

Oliver looked at his phone. "I should probably get going. My mom wanted me home by 3:00. Call me before you go over."

"Shoot, is it already 3:00? I have to go too. My mom's gonna freak if she doesn't see me studying. I'll be on IM when I get home, so tell me when you're gonna leave. Then one of our moms can drive us over." Lilly said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." As she waved to them and they left to go home for a little bit. Miley went up to her room and closed the door. She went over to the mirror to look at the hat. Lilly was right…it looked great on her! She laughed when she thought of Ashley's face after they knocked it off her head.

She turned to look out the window and her eyes widened at what she saw. Nick was standing by the window, in a tank top, talking on the phone._'WHOA! He's got some muscles!'_ Miley thought as she stared at him.

* * *

Nick must have noticed eyes on him, because he turned to look out the window and they made eye contact. He smiled and waved to her, and Miley smiled and waved back. Then Miley realized that she was still wearing his hat and his jacket. She panicked and ducked to hide under the window out of instinct. "Way to go Miley!" She said to herself as she smacked her forehead.

Nick had been talking to a friend on the phone when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was, and it was Miley, so he smiled and waved at her. Then, when she smiled and waved back, he felt his heart start to beat faster. Whenever he saw her he got this same feeling.

'_Wait…is that my jacket…and my hat?'_ He thought to himself as he looked closer. All of a sudden, Miley disappeared from the window. _'Strange…'_ He thought, and he ended the conversation with his friend. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen downstairs. Kevin was standing by the counter eating some cookies.

"Where are the cookies from?" Nick asked as he grabbed for one.

"Mom didn't tell you?" Kevin said as Nick shook his head. "She made them for later tonight. She invited Lilly, Oliver, and Miley over to watch a movie with us."

"What?" Nick asked surprised. "When did she see them?"

"This morning when they were walking to school." Kevin replied as he reached into the refrigerator for the milk. "You want any?"

"Yeah," Nick said as if it was obvious what his answer was going to be. "So they're coming over later. Does Joe know?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he handed Nick the glass of milk. "I don't know. He's in the basement if you want to tell him."

"Thanks," Nick said as he finished his glass of milk and left to find Joe. When he walked downstairs, he heard voices coming from the theater room. He maneuvered his way through some of the boxes that still had to be unpacked and into the room.

To his surprise, Joe and Frankie were in the middle of a very competitive round of Dance Dance Revolution. The moves were up on the big screen and the song they were dancing to was blasting from the surround sound stereos. Joe and Frankie were currently tied.

"How did you get so good?" Joe asked as he completed another combo.

"I've been practicing." Frankie replied. The song was almost over, and then Joe missed the last step in the combo.

"No!" Joe screamed. They waited anxiously for the scores to come up. Joe was the reigning king of Dance Dance Revolution. "NO!" He screamed even louder when Frankie won with a one point difference. Frankie was rolling on the floor laughing as Joe collapsed dramatically on the mat. Joe lifted his head up.

"You won't say a word about this." Joe commanded.

"But I will." Nick said as he started to laugh. Joe jumped at his voice.

"Nicholas! How long have you been standing there?!" Joe said.

"Trust me, long enough." Nick replied. Joe got up off the ground. "Did you know that Miley, Oliver, and Lilly are coming over tonight?"

Joe's ears perked up at the sound of her name. "Really?"

"Yeah, mom invited them." Nick said.

"Well, I need to go shower then. I'm all sweaty." Joe said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and onto Nick.

"Gross!" Nick replied and Joe laughed as he ran up the stairs.

"Hey Frank, nice one." Nick said.

"Thanks." Frankie said as he turned on another song to practice to. Nick laughed and also went up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

**Haha...this one was fun to write. I always crack up when Joe's like "Nicholas! How long have you been standing there?!" Oh man. Classic.**

**I was thinking of the DDR song "Surface" by Dimrain47 when I wrote that. If you've never heard the song, go to youtube and type in "Surface by Dimrain47". I think the song is contagious. But that could just be me :)**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) even if its just to tell me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I uploaded chapter 8 with this one... so if you didn't read chapter 8 please do! :)  
**

**Okay, to save you from confusion...The first half of the chapter is told in IM with the character's reactions in between, but I wrote it twice, so in the first half, you get one character's reaction, but in the second half, you get the other character's reactions. I know this may sound confusing, but if you read it and all of a sudden the conversation starts over, you'll know what happened. As I'm looking bad at what I just typed, I'm starting to realize that I might have just confused you more...JUST READ IT!**

**And I decided to write it in non-IM lingo, because if someone like me were to come upon the chapter...I would have no idea what anyone was saying!  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but if I did, my life would be complete!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

When Nick got into his room, he immediately signed on to his IM. They had set up the internet in the household that morning, but he needed to test it to make sure it worked. He waited until the buddy list popped up. "Thank you, internet connection!" He said.

He scrolled through the list of all his friends, and realized he hadn't added Miley yet, so he quickly put her screen name in. _'Perfect.'_ He thought when her name popped up and she was on. _'What am I supposed to say? Hi? Hey? Hello Beautiful?'_ He contemplated his choices until deciding on 'Hey' because it sounded casual.

Offdachain08: hey

He tapped his fingers on the keyboard as he waited for her response._'Hey? Hey! That's the best you can come up with?'_ Nick thought in his head. He waited nervously for a couple more seconds until her message popped up.

Smileygirl33: hey yourself. Whats up?

He smiled as he typed in his response.

Offdachain08: nothing right now. I heard you all are coming over tonight.

Smileygirl33: yup. were excited

His smile grew bigger. _'Yeah! She's excited to see me! I mean, she's excited to be over here.'_

Offdachain08: yeah, so am I. how were finals?

Smileygirl33: awful… haha just kidding they weren't that bad

Smileygirl33: but you'll never guess what happened...

Offdachain08: what happened?

Smileygirl33: well there's these 2 girls named Amber and Ashley, and they're really mean to everyone. Anyway, Amber was wearing your hat this morning

'_So Miley wasn't wearing my hat?'_ Nick thought back to when he had seen her earlier.

Offdachain08: where did she get my hat?

Smileygirl33: we think she got it at the party. You know, when the wind blew it off.

Offdachain08: oh…

Smileygirl33: but today, she was telling everyone that you were her new boyfriend and you were totally in love with her.

Nick's eyes widened when he saw the last message she sent. _'What the heck?!'_ He thought.

Offdachain08: what?! I've never even heard of her before

Smileygirl33: I know! And everyone believed her because she had your hat, but we got it back for you!

Offdachain08: really! How did you do that?

Smileygirl33: I have my ways :)

Nick laughed when he saw what she typed. _'Maybe she was wearing my hat.'_ He thought.

Offdachain08: haha yeah because your crazy plans always work

Smileygirl33: Hey! you stole my plan last time! At least I can think of them.

Offdachain08: ouch…

Smileygirl33: haha

Offdachain08: so what happened to my hat

He waited for her reply.

Smileygirl33: I'm selling it on the internet

Smileygirl33: anyone wanna buy Nick Jonas's hat?

Offdachain08: haha very funny

Smileygirl33: I'm serious

Offdachain08: no you're not

Smileygirl33: yes I am

Offdachain08: no you're not

Smileygirl33: okay…I'm not. haha

Smileygirl33: do you want me to bring it over tonight.

Offdachain08: sure

He thought about asking for the jacket, but decided that he would let her keep it for another night. Then, Joe walked into his room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Joe asked as he walked towards Nick.

"Just on IM." Nick replied lamely.

"Who is it?" Joe asked curiously as he looked at the screen. "Smileygirl33…hmm…wait, let me guess." He looked like he was in deep concentration. "Smileygirl33, smileygirl33…Oh! I know! It's Miley!" He said excitedly.

"Took you long enough." Nick said and Joe slapped him upside the head.

"I want to talk to her." Joe said as he pushed Nick out of the seat.

Offdachain08: hey miley! Its Joe!

Smileygirl33: hey joe. Have you been on the whole time?

Offdachain08: no I just got here and took over. Is Lilly there?

Smileygirl33: not right now. She went home for a little bit. But she'll be over later.

Offdachain08: okay im gonna go now. Nick wants his computer back anyway…So impatient

Smileygirl33: haha okay see ya later joe

Smileygirl33: I have to go to. Ill see you later tonight. Bye!

_Smileygirl33 has logged off._

"That was fun." Joe said as he got up out of the chair. "Trying to impress Miley, Mr. Muscles?"

"No, I just haven't gotten ready yet. Besides, I'm not trying to impress her." Nick said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Joe said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Miley had just logged on when a message from Lilly popped up.

Sk8rchik72: hey miles

Smileygirl33: hey girl, what's up?

Sk8rchik72: n2m…trying to study

Smileygirl33: trying?

Sk8rchik72: I keep thinking of Joe.

Sk8rchik72: OMG! I CAN'T WAIT!

Smileygirl33: haha you've got it bad

Just then, another message popped up on the screen.

Offdachain08: hey

Miley stopped breathing. _'It's actually him!'_ Miley typed in a quick goodbye to Lilly.

Smileygirl33: Nick just IMed me!

Sk8rchik72: EEEEP!!

Smileygirl33: I'll call you when I'm going.

Sk8rchik72: ok bye :)

After she was done talking to Lilly, Miley returned to her conversation with Nick.

Smileygirl33: hey yourself. Whats up?

Offdachain08: nothing right now. I heard you all are coming over tonight.

Smileygirl33: yup. were excited

Offdachain08: yeah, so am I. how were finals?

Smileygirl33: awful… haha just kidding they weren't that bad.

Miley decided to tell him about the whole incident at school that day.

Smileygirl33: but you'll never guess what happened.

Offdachain08: what happened?

Smileygirl33: well there's these 2 girls named Amber and Ashley, and they're really mean to everyone. Anyway, Amber was wearing your hat this morning

Offdachain08: where did she get my hat?

Smileygirl33: we think she got it at the party. You know, when the wind blew it off.

Offdachain08: oh…

Miley paused before typing in the next part.

Smileygirl33: but today, she was telling everyone that you were her new boyfriend and you were totally in love with her.

Offdachain08: what?! I've never even heard of her before

Smileygirl33: I know! And everyone believed her because she had your hat, but we got it back for you!

Offdachain08: really! How did you do that?

Smileygirl33: I have my ways :)

Miley wondered if this conversation that they were having was getting too flirty for them. They were just friends, right? She decided to tone it down a bit. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

Offdachain08: haha yeah because your crazy plans always work

Smileygirl33: Hey! you stole my plan last time! At least I can think of them.

Offdachain08: ouch…

Smileygirl33: haha

Offdachain08: so what happened to my hat

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Miley wondered aloud. Just then, Jackson walked by the hallway talking to a friend on his phone.

"No we can't sell that! I'll take something of Miley's and we can sell it." Jackson said as his voice faded. Miley smirked.

Smileygirl33: I'm selling it on the internet

Smileygirl33: anyone wanna buy Nick Jonas's hat?

Offdachain08: haha very funny

Miley decided to have a little fun.

Smileygirl33: I'm serious

Offdachain08: no you're not

Smileygirl33: yes I am

Offdachain08: no you're not

Smileygirl33: okay…I'm not. haha

Smileygirl33: do you want me to bring it over tonight.

Offdachain08: sure

Miley frowned. She wanted to keep the hat. Maybe she would wear it over. Or would that seem like she was flirting with him? Ugh! Guys could be so confusing sometimes.

Offdachain08: hey miley! Its Joe!

'_Oh my gosh! Have I been talking to Joe the entire time?'_Miley thought. She didn't think it was him, but typed in the question just to make sure.

Smileygirl33: hey joe. Have you been on the whole time?

Offdachain08: no I just got here and took over. Is Lilly there?

Miley laughed. _'Oh yeah, I'm definitely telling Lilly about this!'_

Smileygirl33: not right now. She went home for a little bit. But she'll be over later.

Offdachain08: okay im gonna go now. Nick wants his computer back anyway…So impatient

Miley laughed again. Joe was so funny.

Smileygirl33: haha okay see ya later joe

As she was typing, her dad called up the stairs that it was time for dinner.

Smileygirl33: I have to go too. Ill see you later tonight. Bye!

Miley logged off. She could feel her knees begin to shake. She still felt like she was living in a dream. A dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She walked downstairs to eat dinner.

"Hey dad, Mrs. Jonas invited Lilly and Oliver and I over to watch a movie tonight. Can I go?" Miley asked.

"You have finals tomorrow. Have you studied yet?" Robby asked.

"Yes. I studied with Lilly and Oliver after school today." Miley said with pleading eyes. "How many pretties do I have to put before please?"

"I guess you can go. No later than ten." Robby said.

"Ten? Dad, I'm in high school. Why can't I stay out later?" Miley whined.

"Don't push it." Robby warned.

"I'll be home by ten. I have to call Lilly now." Miley said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"When are you going to play the song for her?" Jackson asked as he took another bite of his food.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. I'll play it for her when she comes back down." Robby said. "I hope she likes it."

Miley immediately called up Lilly on her cell phone.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said as she squealed.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave soon." Miley laughed when she heard Lilly squeal again. "Wow, someone's excited."

"I know, I don't think I got any studying done, but I don't care. I get to watch a movie with Joe Jonas! I mean…the Jonas Brothers!" Lilly said.

"Have you ever stopped thinking about him since you met him?" Miley asked, but she already knew the answer. There was a pause on the phone.

"Nope." Lilly replied. "How can you not think about him?" She asked dreamily.

"Well, I've got another brother on my mind." Miley laughed.

"Speaking of the other brother, how did your conversation go?" Lilly asked curiously.

"If you get over here soon I might tell you." Miley replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll have my mom drop Oliver and I off at your house. Be there in a couple minutes." Lilly said as she hung up the phone.

"Bye!" Miley said as she hung up the phone. If Lilly was that excited just thinking about Joe, wait till she heard that the first thing he asked was if she was there. Miley couldn't wait to see her reaction.

* * *

What was she supposed to wear if she wanted to impress him? Lilly searched through her closet desperately to find something that wouldn't make her look…well, desperate. _'Where's Miley when you need her?'_ Lilly thought. She sighed as she realized her only option.

"Mom!" Lilly screamed. "I need some help!" Lilly's mom came running up the stairs.

"Are you okay honey?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly said.

"What's the problem?" Heather asked.

"Well…I, I need umm…help-picking-out-an-outfit-to-impress-a-guy." She said, mumbling the last part.

Heather had a confused look on her face. "You need help with what?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "I need help picking out an outfit, because I want to impress a guy." She said slowly.

"Oh Lilly! That's wonderful!" Heather said as she embraced Lilly in a hug. This was one of the reasons Lilly never asked her mom for fashion advice. Every single time it was like, _'Lilly! You're finally going to dress like a girl! It's about time!'_

"Yeah, I guess." Lilly said as the hug ended.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Heather asked with a smile. Lilly didn't know whether to tell her it was Joe Jonas, so she went with a safe answer.

"He's a friend." She replied.

"What's his name?" Heather asked.

"Joe." Lilly replied. _'Please don't ask any more questions!'_ Lilly thought.

"Joe…that's such a plain name." She said.

"Trust me; there isn't anything plain about this guy." Lilly said under her breath.

"Is he nice?" Heather asked.

"Yup," Lilly replied. "So about the outfit…" Lilly said trying to change the subject.

"You know, I'm going to have to meet him some time." Heather added.

"MOM! We're just friends!" Lilly said with a raised voice.

Heather laughed. "Okay, about that outfit…" She tapped her fingers on her chin. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a light blue sweater with a white lacey tank top. "What about this?" Heather asked.

Lilly looked it over. _'You know, it doesn't actually look that bad.'_ She thought. It wasn't too girly, but it was definitely a step up from the skater style she was currently sporting. "You know, I actually like it." Lilly said.

Heather smiled. "Well, mothers do know best. Make sure you wear your hair down too. It frames your face so well."

Lilly rolled her eyes. She was expecting her mom to say something like that. "Thanks mom. Do you think we can pick up Oliver?"

"You're going with Oliver?" Heather asked.

"EWW! NO! I already said I was going with Joe!" Lilly practically screamed. She shuddered at the thought. Oliver and her…dating? Okay, so she had a little crush on him in preschool, but…eww…no…she couldn't even think about it. It was too weird.

"Okay dear, calm down. Take a couple deep breaths." Heather said as she imitated deep breathing.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Bye mom." She said as she shut the door. When she was finished changing, she put on a white flip flop and walked out of her room. Her mom was waiting with her keys by the door.

"Are you ready?" Heather asked, noticing that Lilly did leave her hair down.

"Yup. Let's go." Lilly said as she walked out the door and towards the car.

"You know, you look very pretty tonight Lilly." Heather said.

Lilly's face turned pink. "Thanks." She said as she got into the car. It was silent in the car as they were driving to Oliver's. _'Wow…this is awkward.'_ Lilly thought as she drummed her fingers on the dashboard. Once they reached Oliver's house, he lived a couple blocks from her, Lilly got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Oliver answered it.

"Are we going now?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm just gonna stand here on your doorstep staring at the flowers. Are they new?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"Bye mom, I'm going." Oliver said.

As he was about to close the door, he heard his mom ask, "Where are you going?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I'm going to a friend's house."

"Okay honey! Don't stay out late! Make good choices!" Her voice yelled. Oliver slammed the door shut and Lilly was cracking up. He walked past her and got into the car.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott," Oliver said.

"Hello, Oliver." Heather said as they drove off towards Miley's house. Once they got there, Miley was sitting on the couch with her dad, and he had his guitar out.

"OOH! Is it a new Hannah song?" Lilly asked excitedly as she walked in the door.

"SHH! Keep it down!" Miley warned.

Lilly mouthed "Sorry" as she shut the door.

"My dad's just about to play a new song." Miley said excitedly. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not." Oliver said as he sat down in another seat.

Robby started to play the opening chords to the song. Miley nodded. It had a good beat to it. Then he sang:

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you_

Miley looked at the sheet of lyrics and sang along with Robby.

_  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

Robby stopped singing and Miley sang solo.

_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

Robby stopped playing guitar. "So, what do you think?" He asked cautiously.

Miley was speechless. "I…LOVE IT!" She jumped up off the couch. "It's so much fun to sing! Can you play it again?"

"I could, but then you would miss the movie." Robby said.

"Oh right," Miley checked her phone. "We'll be back later. Love you!" Miley said as they walked out the door.

"No later than ten!" Robby said.

"No later than ten! Got it!" Miley repeated.

Robby smiled. "Yeah…I'm good."

"Does this mean I can have a party?" Jackson said hopefully.

"Let me think about it…no." Robby replied.

* * *

They walked out and could instantly feel the warm, moist air. It was one of the perks of living by the ocean. Summer nights…they were amazing.

As they were walking down the driveway, Lilly started to sing the song again. "I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart…"

"To know when to stop singing!" Oliver sang along as he looked at Lilly.

Lilly pouted. "You're no fun."

"No, he's right Lilly." Miley said. Lilly looked offended. "No, I didn't mean it that way, but what if someone heard you? It's not even an official Hannah Montana song yet." Miley finished.

"Oh right. I forgot. Sorry about that. It's just so darn catchy and now it's stuck in my head." Lilly said.

"Well I bet in two seconds its going to be unstuck in your head." Miley said as she rang the doorbell.

Almost immediately, the door swung open. "Oh, hey guys." Joe said with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. Lilly could feel her knees shaking and was glad she had the crutches to support her.

"Come inside," Joe said. Oliver's eyes widened when he looked inside._'Wow…this is really cool,'_ was all he was thinking.

"So, Nick and Kevin are already downstairs. Do you want to go down there?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Miley said and Oliver and Lilly nodded.

"Hey Oliver, make good choices." Lilly whispered with a giggle as Oliver rolled his eyes.

They followed Joe, when they walked past the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas waved "hello." They were sitting at the table playing a board game with Frankie.

They got to the basement and looked around. It was…HUGE! In one corner was a mini-kitchen, and in another was a pool table. Right next to it was a ping pong table. In another corner of the room, there were three huge, squishy couches surrounding a flat screen TV. To their surprise, there were no boxes.

"Wow, you guys move in fast." Miley said.

"Yeah, our mom worked us hard today." Joe said. "Let's just say you wouldn't have wanted to be here."

Lilly laughed at what he said and Joe smiled. Miley rolled her eyes. It was so obvious that they liked each other. _'I wish it was this obvious that Nick liked me. What am I thinking? He doesn't like me. We're…just friends.'_ Miley thought. They walked into the home theatre room.

Lilly and Oliver stared in awe. The giant screen…the cushy, leather, theatre-style chairs…the mountains of DVDs…the popcorn machine and the candy! As soon as Oliver saw the candy, he immediately ran over to it to get some.

"Oliver!" Lilly and Miley scolded him.

"Sorry." He said with his mouth full of candy.

"Sorry about that." Miley apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Nick said as he got up from putting the DVDs in their places on the shelves. He smiled when he saw that Miley still had his hat and jacket on.

"So you brought my hat." Nick said to Miley.

"Oh yeah, I brought it." Miley said as she handed it to him. She turned bright red when she realized she was wearing his jacket also._'Busted…'_ She thought. That jacket and her were pretty much inseparable. "Do you want your jacket back?" She asked quietly.

"You can keep it…I mean, it's a little chilly down here, don't you think?" Nick said rubbing his arms for effect. It actually was really warm in the basement, but she looked adorable in it.

"Thanks." Miley said with a smile. She wasn't cold, but she wore it anyway.

"Oh yeah, this is Kevin and his girlfriend, Carly." Joe said. Kevin had his arm around Carly, and they were sitting in two of the seats in the front row. Carly had long, straight, light brown hair and navy blue eyes.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Carly said as she smiled at them. Miley was surprised. She expected her to completely ignore them or something, but she actually seemed pretty nice. They introduced themselves to Carly and started to talk.

"What movie do we want to watch?" Nick asked.

"What new movies do we have?" Kevin asked.

Nick walked over to a pile of unwrapped DVDs. He picked up the first couple on the top and shuffled through them. Their eyes widened as he read off names of the movies they had.

"No way! How do you have those? They're still in theaters!" Oliver said disbelievingly.

"We have a friend who sends them to us sometimes," Kevin said.

"That is so awesome." Oliver said as he jumped up and down excitedly in his seat.

"So what movie?" Nick asked.

"Well...I haven't seen National Treasure yet." Lilly added.

"Anyone else?" Nick asked, but no one answered. "Okay, National Treasure it is." Nick popped in the movie and everyone moved to get snacks before the lights turned out.

In the front row, there were four chairs but only Kevin and Carly sat up there. In the back row, there were six, and Nick was sitting next to Miley, and Joe was sitting next to Lilly. Oliver sat in between Miley and Lilly. _'Well this is awkward.'_Oliver thought as he reached into his bag of popcorn. _'At least I have you. What am I saying? Talking to a bag of popcorn? Dude…you have issues.'_ Oliver thought as he ate a handful of popcorn. Then, the movie started.

Joe sat next to Lilly, and he tried to watch the movie, but he couldn't. When he leaned closer to Lilly, he could smell her hair. He closed his eyes and thought, _'Green apples and vanilla…mmm…'_ When he opened his eyes, Lilly looked over and smiled at him before looking back to the screen. He slowly leaned back until he was sitting straight. _'Way to go…she caught you…sniffing her hair! Sometimes I wonder Joseph…'_ He thought.

Nick tried to concentrate on the movie, but he kept sneaking glances at her. She was so adorable, laughing every time a funny line came up. Once, she looked over and he turned away instantly, and she laughed again. Her laugh was contagious; one of those you can never tire of.

The movie had been playing for about an hour, and it was almost done now. Joe didn't even know what was going on throughout the movie, and after the first awkward encounter, he didn't feel like another one. Something inside of him was telling him otherwise though.

'_Put your arm around her…you can do it. You've done it before.'_ His heart told him. _'Are you kidding? She already caught you sniffing her hair!'_ His mind was telling him. Sometimes, he just wished he could turn them both off. _'Joe, you're the fun, flirty one…so take a risk! That's the Joe everyone knows!'_ His heart told him again. _'Yeah, that is the Joe everyone knows!'_ He thought. He put his arm around her before he chickened out. _'Joe Jonas does not chicken out.'_

Oliver was in the middle of eating his popcorn when he felt a hand reach out of nowhere and knock it out of his own hand. This caused the bag to fall and spill all over Miley's lap. "My popcorn!" Oliver whispered.

"Your popcorn! You better get your popcorn off of me this instant mister!" Miley whispered annoyed.

Nick looked over. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, just Oliver being a klutz again." Miley whispered back.

"I'm not the klutz…he is!" Whispered Oliver. The three of them looked over. Joe put his arm around Lilly's shoulder and she had her head on his shoulder.

Miley felt a little jealous when she saw that Joe had his arm around Lilly. She wished Nick would put his arm around her shoulders, but she didn't know that Nick was wishing the same thing right then.

'_If only I had the nerve of Joe…'_ Nick thought as he glanced at Miley and then turned back to the movie. He so badly wanted to hold her. Call him crazy; even though it had only been three days, there was a special connection with her.

When the movie ended, they turned the lights back on. Kevin and Carly were cuddled up in the front row, and Lilly was still resting her head on Joe's shoulder.

"Wow…what a mess." Oliver said as he looked at the floor by Miley. Miley and Nick looked down.

"Ya think?" Miley said as she got up to help clean up the pieces.

"It's not my fault!" Oliver said. "Blame Romeo over there." He said as he pointed to Joe. Lilly's cheeks suddenly turned pink.

"Umm…it's a little hot down here…I think I'll step outside." Lilly said as she got up quickly and walked to the door leading to the backyard patio. When she stepped outside, she welcomed the cool, night air. It had gotten chilly out, but it seemed to cool down her burning face. She sat down on the bench that was right outside._'Why did Oliver have to be such a jerk? That was so embarrassing!'_ She thought as she rested her head on her hand.

Lilly was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door click. She looked over, and it was Joe. She immediately sat up and looked away while he closed the door behind him.

"Hey." Joe said.

"You know, you have a nice view out here." Lilly said not looking at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. Good place to think." Joe said.

Lilly was about to say something, but she felt a slight pressure on the bench. Joe sat down next to her, and when she looked over at him, he was staring at her with his warm, chocolate brown eyes. Lilly could feel her insides start to melt.

"You know… about what happened inside…" Joe started.

"What happened in there? Oh that was nothing…oh no wait, wait I mean, I liked it, but it was nothing you know since were not dating or anything, not that I thought we were dating. I mean…" Lilly started to talk, but was cut off when all of a sudden she felt Joe's soft lips on her. Her eyes widened in shock and she couldn't believe what was happening at first, but eventually, she felt her eyes begin to close. It was short and sweet, but it left Lilly in pure bliss.

When Joe pulled away, Lilly's eyes were still closed and he chuckled. Her eyes popped open, and she turned away as her cheeks returned to the light pink color they had been before.

"Well, that certainly shut you up." Joe said with a laugh.

Lilly whipped her head back towards Joe. "You just kissed me to shut me up?!" She said her voice mixed with anger and hurt.

"NO! I meant…you were rambling on about something…and it just, you know…felt like the perfect moment…and I…well, I really wanted to kiss you." Joe said the last part just above a whisper, and looked down at the ground.

"So, you wanted to kiss me?" Lilly asked.

He looked up to meet her eyes. "Yeah," He laughed. _'Ever since we met.'_

Lilly smiled. "I wanted to kiss you too."

* * *

**Aww...so cute :) I love it, but that was an awful description of a kiss. Haha...you know what they say, practice makes perfect! And I know that was a crappy ending to the chapter, but I have everything all planned out...sort of. I had fun writing Joe talking to himself. And poor Oliver, talking to the popcorn bag...didn't your mother tell you to make good choices?!**

**I feel like I'm neglecting poor Kevin...any ideas to get him more involved are VERY much appreciated:)**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, the lyrics are from Hannah Montana's song "Rock Star", but most of you already knew that! (If the lyrics are wrong...don't blame me, I got them off the internet) And again... I obviously don't the song.  
**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**

**You know you want to review :) even if its just to tell me great job (or bad job, whatever you think) or to update soon. I appreciate the time you take to send me reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI AGAIN!!! :) Sorry for the really, really, REALLY long delay on updating this! I kinda had a little scare when someone wrote to me that they were going to have this story deleted so that's one of the reasons that I didn't update. SORRY!!!! But then today I got a review out of the blue (thanks ladumdum) and I was like oh... I think I'll update. So this is for you all :) and expect more updates soon. This girl is back on her game! **

**Read and Review!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

"_So, you wanted to kiss me?" Lilly asked._

_He looked up to meet her eyes. "Yeah," He laughed. __'Ever since we met.'__ He thought._

_Lilly smiled. "I wanted to kiss you too."_

Lilly leaned in pressed her lips against his. It was another gentle kiss, but this time, when they broke apart Joe pulled on Lilly's lower lip playfully and she giggled. Their foreheads were pressed together and they stared into each other's eyes.

"So…what does this mean?" Lilly whispered. Joe laughed, and instead of answering, he kissed her again. They were so entranced in the moment that they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Lilly, I think its time…" As Oliver trailed off his eyes widened and he felt his heart sink. They immediately broke apart and looked at him.

"Sorry…I…I'm gonna…go now." Oliver said not taking his eyes off of them. He tried reaching for the doorknob, but kept missing. He finally looked away and walked, shutting the door behind him.

'_How can I be that stupid?!'_ He thought angrily as he leaned against the back door. Oliver sighed in frustration before he walked back into the room. Miley and Nick were still cleaning up the popcorn and Carly had Kevin's head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair as they talked. Oliver slumped down in one of the chairs in the front row. He looked like a sad little puppy that had just been kicked.

"You okay?" Miley asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," He grunted. _'Oh yeah, I'm great! I just walked in on the girl I like, kissing another guy! Of course I'm fine. I'm just perfect!'_ He thought with a snarl on his face.

"Okay…someone's not very happy." Miley whispered to Nick. "I wonder what happened."

"So do I. Where are Joe and Lilly?" Nick whispered back.

"I don't know. Should we go find them?" Miley asked.

"If they aren't back in a couple minutes we will." Nick said. They got up off the floor after being finished with picking up the popcorn.

"Bye Nick! Bye Miley! I hope I'll see you around again!" Carly said as she and Kevin walked out the door holding hands. Nick and Miley waved to her as they walked out the door.

"They're so cute together." Miley said.

"Yeah, and now they can see each other all the time." Nick said.

"How long have they been together?" Miley asked.

"Almost a year. When we used to live in New Jersey, they would spend one weekend each month with each other. One would fly out one month and the other would fly out the next. And they talk on the phone every night." Nick said.

"That's so sweet." Miley said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him." Nick said. Oliver grunted again to make his presence known. Just then, Lilly walked into the room with Joe. Oliver looked away from them.

"So where have you too been?" Nick asked curiously.

"Just getting some fresh air," Joe said as he looked over at Oliver pouting on the couch. _'What's his problem?'_

"Yup," Lilly said as she checked her watch. "Oh, look at the time. Oliver, let's go!" Lilly said. "Thanks for everything, guys!" Oliver got up off the couch without meeting anyone's eyes and followed Lilly out of the room.

Joe stared at him as he walked out and saw him go up the stairs. "What's his problem?" He asked as he pointed over his shoulder.

Miley shrugged. "Who knows?" Miley then checked her watch. It was 10:07. 'Shoot…I'm late!'

"I would love to stay, but I'm late, and my dad's going to kill me! Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun!" Miley said as she started to walk away.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Nick asked. Joe snorted, but neither of them noticed.

Miley stopped. "Yeah, sure." She said calmly. Inside her head she was screaming. _'He just asked to walk me home! AHHHH!!!!'_ She smiled as he caught up to her.

"Thank you for inviting us over tonight Mrs. Jonas," Miley said when they were on the main floor.

"Oh not a problem, I hope you all can come over again sometime." Denise said as she looked at the two of them. Nick caught his dad staring at the two of them curiously.

"Hey Miley, I think we should go." He said as he lightly grabbed her hand and walked away. Miley gave her final wave goodbye and Nick glanced over his shoulder to see his parents laughing. The walk to her house wasn't that far, but Miley was glad for the company.

"So did you have fun?" Miley asked.

"Yeah…I mean, the movie was good." He replied. In truth, he had no clue what really happened during the movie.

"Oh yeah, I loved the last scene. It was hilarious." She said. Nick got butterflies in his stomach again as he heard her laugh. He made a note to himself to actually watch the movie sometime.

When they finally got to Miley's doorstep, they both stopped. Miley turned to face Nick and smiled. "Well, I had a great time tonight. Thanks for inviting me." Miley said.

"Yeah, but you would have to thank my mom, I mean, she was the one who invited you." Nick said as he saw Miley's face drop slightly. He suddenly got embarrassed and turned bright red. "NO! It's not that I didn't want you to come. You know, I would have invited you myself but my mom got there first." He finished as he ran his hand through his hair and looked at his feet. _'Well you just screwed that up.'_

To his surprise, Miley started to laugh. "You know, you're adorable when you get embarrassed." Nick looked up at her and let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks for walking me home." Miley said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Just then, the door opened wide and Robby was standing there glaring at Nick.

They both pulled away from each other with wide eyes. "Hi…daddy." Miley said with a phony smile. Robby looked at her with narrow eyes and then slowly turned his head to look at Nick. He tilted his chin up and crossed his arms over his chest. If it was possible, Nick turned an even brighter red.

"Goodnight Miley." Nick said quickly and then paused. "Goodnight…sir." Nick said as he turned to walk back to his house.

"That's right boy…keep walking." Robby said as he watched him walk down the driveway. He turned back to Miley but she just rolled her eyes and walked past him. As soon as she shut the door behind him, Miley let out a frustrated scream.

"UGHHH! Why do have to be so…so…UGHHH!" Miley let out another frustrated scream and turned to look at Robby. "You were a teenager once! And I bet YOU didn't like it when YOUR parents walked in on YOU!"

Robby checked his watch. "Miley Ray Stewart, it is now 10:15. I believe that's fifteen minutes after I said for you to be home, and fifteen minutes after you promised to be!"

Jackson walked down the stairs and started to speak, but after he saw what was going on he decided that he could wait and turned around to go back to his room.

"Dad? Are you even listening to yourself?! It's fifteen minutes!" Miley said.

"But who knows what could have happened to my baby girl in those fifteen minutes." Robby said. Miley's look softened as she saw the look on his face. Yes, it had only been fifteen minutes, and yes, she was only next door, but she was out later than she planned to and she didn't call him.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly.

"Okay, I may have gone a little mamaw on you, but you're special to me, and I was worried. I am the cute, protective one." He said as he kissed her the top of her head.

Miley smiled. "Thanks daddy. You're special to me too."

"Okay, now get to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow bud." Robby said. Miley rolled her eyes and smiled. Yup, tomorrow was going to be a long day…a very long day.

* * *

After Nick had walked past the hedges between their two yards, he booked it to his house and slammed the door shut behind him. He was breathing heavily as he leaned against the door. Miley's dad scared him… a lot.

After Nick got his breathing under control, he walked up the stairs to find Kevin. Kevin was always good to go to for advice. Especially advice on girls. Yeah, Joe was good with the ladies. Okay, he was great with the ladies, but Joe's style just wasn't his. He knocked on Kevin's door, and heard a muffled "come in."

"Hey, Kev." Nick said as he sat on the bed across from him. Kevin was playing the guitar when he came in, but he stopped.

"So…how's Carly doing?" Nick asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"She's doing great. She had fun tonight, but I know that's not the reason you came in here." Kevin said with a smirk.

"How do you know that's not the reason?" Nick asked defensively. _'Am I really that easy to read?'_

"Please, Nick. You're easier to read than these lyrics I just wrote. And my handwriting's awful, so that's saying something." Kevin said.

'_Apparently so…'_ Nick thought. "Alright, so it's not the reason…" Nick said.

"It's about Miley isn't it?" Kevin asked. The tips of Nick's ears turned red.

"NO...maybe…yes…how did you know?" Nick asked.

"Well, first off, your ears turn red whenever someone says her name." Kevin said as he stood up.

Nick covered his ears. "No they don't!"

"You bonehead!" Kevin said as he smacked him on the head and started laughing. "It's so obvious that you're into each other, but there are only two people who don't see it."

"Who?" Nick asked curiously leaning away so Kevin wouldn't smack him again.

"You and Miley." Kevin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and well, it was. Nick was silent as he thought about it.

"No…she doesn't like me. We're just friends. That's all we're ever going to be." Nick said.

"Do I need to smack some sense into you Fro Bro?" Kevin asked as he held up his hand and smiled.

"No…I think I've had enough today." Nick said as he got up from Kevin's bed and started to walk towards the door.

"My name is Mufasa, I'm the King of the Land. I'll come and smack you with the back of my hand!" Kevin started to sing as he chased after Nick. Kevin swatted, but missed and Nick started to walk towards his room.

"Hey Nick," Kevin shouted down the hallway. Nick stopped to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're gonna do fine. Just wait until the right time comes. You'll know what to do." Kevin said as he walked back into his room.

Nick smiled. Kevin was definitely the best big brother, even if Nick's head still hurt from where Kevin smacked him.

* * *

Many hours later, the wind picked up and it started to rain heavily. Joe laid in bed staring at the ceiling, watching as the flashes of lightning lit up his room. He was wide awake and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

Things with Lilly were complicated. Yeah, they kissed, but what did that mean? Are they suddenly dating now? When Lilly asked him earlier, he just avoided the question and kissed her again. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared for some reason.

"What am I so scared of?" He whispered quietly as another flash of lightning lit up the room. Joe rolled over and tried to shut his eyes. He started humming, but that didn't work, so then he tried counting sheep jumping over a fence.

The sheep stopped and eventually it was Lilly running through his mind. Literally. He laughed to himself. This girl was going to make him go crazy, but crazy in a good kind of way. He heard his phone vibrate, and he picked it up with a confused look on his face. It was 1:45 in the morning. Who would text him at 1:45?

When he checked his phone, his face lit up when he realized it was Lilly.

'_Are you still awake?' _

Joe sat up and texted her back.

'_Yeah, can't sleep'_

'_Me either'_

'_Did you have fun tonight?'_

Lilly's reply came almost instantly.

'_Yeah, I had a lot of fun.'_

'_Me too.'_

By this time, Joe was pacing in his room staring at his phone waiting for her to reply. He decided that he needed to get out of his room, so he quietly opened the door and peeked his head out. Everyone else was asleep, so he quietly padded out in his socks. Well, Nick's socks to be exact. Who knew that his socks were this comfortable?

As Joe got to the bottom of the stairs, his phone vibrated again, and he threw it up in surprise. It hit the hardwood floor and a loud bang echoed throughout the house. _'Someone's gonna wake up…' _Joe thought as he held his breath and listened for any movement within the house. There was nothing and he let out a sigh of relief as he reached for his phone lying on the ground.

'_So how are you?'_

'_Tired. Is it raining at your house?'_

Joe looked back on what he wrote. He was grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator and wasn't thinking about what he was writing. _'Is it raining at your house? You MUST be tired if you couldn't think of anything better than that.'_ He thought as he shook his head.

'_Yeah. I love the rain. It's just so relaxing, you know?' _

Joe smiled. Lilly was beautiful, inside and out. She was one of those rare finds, one in a million. He thought she was perfect, but even if she wasn't, she was pretty darn close. Then, another text came in from Lilly.

'_It was fun talking to you, but I have finals tomorrow, and I need my sleep. I'll see you later.'_

'_Sweet Dreams Lilly'_ Joe paused before he sent it, but clicked the send button before he chickened out.

'_Goodnight Joe' _

Joe yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Maybe he would get to sleep. Talking to her really calmed him down. He would have fallen asleep right there on the kitchen floor, but he decided that he would rather sleep in his nice, soft bed than wake up with back pain. He trudged up the stairs, and once he crashed on his bed, he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Miley was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast when Lilly walked in the next morning.

"Hey! You're finally off crutches?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, my ankle's feeling a lot better now. But there's a wrap on it so it's not completely healed yet." Lilly replied.

"Where's Oliver?" Miley asked. Normally they walked to Miley's house together and then the three of them would walk to school.

Lilly shrugged. "He told me last night that he wanted to go in early."

"Okay, so are you ready to go now?" Miley asked.

"But we normally don't leave for ten minutes." Lilly added.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you anyway." Miley said as they grabbed their bags and walked out the door. When they walked by the Jonas house, Lilly squealed.

"So, Lilly…what really happened last night between you and Joe? Nick and I were getting kinda suspicious last night." Miley asked.

Lilly looked around before replying. "Well, last night when we were on the patio, he kissed me! And not only once…but three times!"

Miley's eyes widened in surprise. "Say what?" She said slowly. That was about the only thing she could think of to say.

"I know! He kissed me!" Lilly said as she threw her arms up in the air and spun around. "But then Oliver walked outside and ruined it." Miley stopped walking. It suddenly dawned on her what was wrong with Oliver. Oh, she was so going to have a little chat with him once they got there.

"You know, you look really cute today." Lilly said, drawing Miley out of her thoughts.

"Oh, you like?" Miley said. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a red belt and a flowy, white mini skirt with silver leggings and red flats. She had thrown on a couple colorful bracelets at the last minute, but they completed the outfit.

"I wish I could put outfits together like that." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you pick out cute outfits all the time! I mean, you look gorgeous today." Miley said. Lilly was wearing a dark blue zip up jacket over a green striped tank top and she also wore jean capris. Her hair was in a ponytail and she put a white headband in.

"Aww, thanks Miles." Lilly said. They were about a block away from their school then Lilly remembered something. "Umm, Miley. What do you think Amber and Ashley are going to do to us?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Just don't worry about it." Miley said.

"I don't know; I have a bad feeling about this." Lilly said.

"Come on, Lilly, they can't do anything that bad. We're still in school." Miley replied.

"Yeah, just make sure you stay in a public place at all times. Then at least we'll have witnesses." Lilly said and Miley rolled her eyes. "What? You know it's true."

They stopped at their lockers to get their books and heard giggling behind them. When they turned around, they saw Amber and Ashley walking behind them with their posse. Lilly heard one girl whisper "Perfect."

"I told you this isn't going to be good." Lilly said worriedly.

"Oh Lilly, you worry too much." Miley said. "Let's go find Oliver." They found Oliver sitting at a table in the courtyard with a couple of his guy friends.

"Hey Oliver." Lilly said as she sat down next to him. He apparently didn't see them because he continued talking to his friends.

"Oliver…Oliver…" Miley said as she waved her hand in front of him. "OLIVER!"

"What?" He asked turning towards them.

"Oh, you know us, we just wanted to say hello. Why didn't you come in with us earlier?" Miley asked.

"I wanted to talk to the guys…" He said.

"Oh, okay." Lilly said.

"Uh huh," Miley said. She knew that there was something that was bothering him. "Well, we'll see you later." She said with a phony smile pulling Lilly back towards their lockers. "What's wrong with Oliver?" She whispered to Lilly.

"Nothing… he seemed fine to me." Lilly said with a confused look on her face.

Miley smacked herself on the forehead. "Sweet niblets girl, you're hopeless."

"Hey!" Lilly replied.

"Umm… I have to go talk to… Sarah! Yeah, it's about our P.E. final." Miley said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Lilly said as she walked off to her next class.

Miley waited before Lilly was out of sight before turning on her heel and walking towards Oliver. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, Oliver," She said batting her eyelashes. "We need to talk." Miley said as she grabbed his arm.

"Umm… okay." Oliver said as he got up. Oliver heard one of the guys say "whipped" quietly and the guys at the table burst out in laughter. Oliver turned back around to glare at them, but Miley pulled on his arm and they walked away.

"Okay, what happened last night?" Miley asked.

"We went to the Jonas Brothers' house to watch a movie?" Oliver was really confused. What was this about?

"Haha… ya think?" Miley replied sarcastically. "I meant what happened between you and Lilly?"

"Nothing." Oliver said. _'Was it that obvious?'_

"Come on Oliver, I'm your best friend. I know something's going on between you two." Miley replied.

"Why would I tell you what happened between us? Not that anything did or… anything." Oliver said. "Besides, even if I did, you would just tell Lilly."

"Ah-ha… so something did happen between you two." Miley said as she lightly hit his arm. He opened his mouth to speak, but Miley interrupted. "And before you say anything, I promise I won't tell Lilly anything." Miley spit into her hand and held it out for him.

"Oh no…last time we did the whole spit shake thing I got sick for an entire week. And I don't want to spend the first week of summer in bed when I could be working on my tan. The ladies like Smokin' Oken…EWWW!" He said as Miley grabbed his hand. He immediately let go after the shake and wiped his hand on his shorts repeatedly.

"You're such a baby." Miley said as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Oliver said defensively.

"Okay, whatever. Now seriously, what happened?" Miley asked.

Oliver looked around before replying. "Well, you see… I guess I just got jealous that Lilly was spending so much time with Joe."

"Why were you jealous?" She asked.

Oliver could feel his face burning. "I kinda have a crush on her." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Miley didn't hear him.

"I kinda have a crush on her." He said a little louder.

"What? I didn't hear what you said." Miley said as she leaned in closer.

"I kinda have a crush on her!" Oliver practically yelled.

"Lover boy say what?!" Miley squeaked with a shocked look on her face. When she put everything together, she just thought that Oliver was mad because Lilly was spending more time with Joe than she was spending with him. But Oliver actually having a crush on Lilly? That was something she never expected to hear.

"I should have never told you anything!" Oliver said as he turned to walk away, but stopped when Miley grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Oliver, it was just a little… shocking I guess." Miley said. "So… exactly how long have you liked her?"

"A while…" Oliver said as he turned away bashfully.

"Aww… you're adorable Oliver." Miley said with a smile. "You know, it all comes together now. When I talked to Lilly this morning she said that he kissed her and it was the best night of her life, oh my gosh… you saw them kiss didn't you?" Miley said.

Oliver's face dropped. "Yeah, but she would never be interested in me. I mean, I'm no competition for _Joe Jonas_."

"Oliver…" Miley started. She gave him a hug. "What ever happened to Smokin' Oken?"

"It's more like Broken Oken now." Oliver replied with a frown.

"Come on, you can't let this ruin your summer. You'll find someone." Miley said.

"I thought I already found someone though." He said. "You know, maybe I should just move on."

"Hey! That's exactly what you have to do!" Miley started to sing. _"With a new attitude, everything can change. Make it how you want it to be. Staying sad, why do that? Give yourself a break. Laugh about it and you'll see!" _Miley stopped singing."Come on, Oliver."

"Life's what you make it… so let's make it rock." He replied in a monotone.

"There you go!" Miley said as she ruffled his hair. Then, the warning bell rang. "Now I gotta go. See ya!" She said as she motioned for him to smile.

"I'm never going to get over her." Oliver said to himself as he walked to his class.

* * *

Miley walked into the classroom and sat in her desk, right behind Lilly.

"Hey, so did you meet up with Sarah?" Lilly asked.

"No, I couldn't find her anywhere." Miley replied. She felt bad for telling Lilly that she was going to talk to Sarah, when she was actually talking to Oliver. She also felt bad for not telling Lilly what Oliver told her. She really wanted to tell her though! Sometimes it was hard being the best friend in the middle. Miley sighed without noticing that she did.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"Oh who? Me? Yeah, I'm totally fine." Miley said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, so are you ready for this final? Because I know I'm not. I couldn't sleep last night." Lilly said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Miley replied.

"Yeah, I texted Joe and we talked for a while." Lilly said excitedly.

"No way! What did you talk about?" Miley replied.

"Ms. Stewart, Ms. Truscott, would you mind sharing with the class?" Their teacher said as she walked into the room.

"Sorry, Ms. Espinosa." They said.

"I want to hear all about it later." Miley whispered to Lilly.

"Ms. Stewart! Did you hear me?" Ms. Espinosa said with a raised voice.

"Yes ma'am." Miley said as she leaned back into the desk. She didn't need a reason to get in trouble. If she got in trouble at school, she couldn't imagine the trouble she would be in when she got home.

Ms. Espinosa passed out the tests and they started to work. Studying with Lilly actually paid off because the test seemed really easy. Or at least it did until the essay came up at the end. Miley tapped the pencil against her forehead in thought. She looked around the room and spotted Amber staring at her in the desk next to her. Amber rolled her eyes and smirked before looking away.

'_Okay, what was that?'_ Miley thought. A thought for the essay popped into her head and she wrote it down quickly. If all of her finals were this easy, she was in good shape. When Miley got up to turn in her paper Amber reached into her bag and threw something on Miley's seat before returning to her test.

As soon as Miley returned to her desk, she sat down. Her eyes widened when she heard a pop underneath her and she stood up to see what it was. She saw something red all over the back of her skirt, and it looked like…ketchup. '_Oh I did NOT just sit on a ketchup packet!!!_' Amber started laughing out loud and everyone looked up from their tests and at Miley.

"Looks like Miley had a little accident." Amber said as the entire classroom burst out into laughter. Miley felt her face begin to burn. "Aww…did you forget something Miley?" Amber said in mock sympathy. Miley realized that it must have been Amber who put it on her seat.

She could feel her eyes start to water and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Miley didn't know what to do, so she ran for the door. On her way, she tripped over someone's backpack and this caused everyone to laugh. She tried her best not to cry, but by that time, tears were streaming down Miley's face, and she ran straight for the bathroom.

Lilly turned around to face Amber and Ashley who were dying of laughter. "Why did you do that?!" Lilly asked angrily.

"Me? You're accusing me of doing that? I may be mean, but I would _never_ stoop that low!" Amber said pretending to be shocked.

"Why are you such a jerk?! You always act like you're better than everyone else! Well… you're not! All you are is a mean jerk that no one ever wants to be like!" Lilly screamed.

Amber got up from her desk and stood right in front of Lilly. "No one wants to be like me? It's more like no one wants to be like you." Ashley stood up next to her and added, "Yeah!" but Amber gave her a look that said, _'Stay out of my battle.' _

"I don't know why everyone always believes you! All you ever do is lie about everything, and if I'm the only one who's realized that… well, at least someone does. You're a fake, Amber! Only a FAKE!" Lilly yelled angrily.

Amber's nostrils flared and her eyes widened in anger. The people in the room quieted down to see what would happen. Amber stood there; she couldn't think of anything to say and looked at Ashley for help. Ashley shrugged and Amber looked flustered.

"Ugh!" She said as she slammed her heel down repeatedly on the ground and sat back down in her desk. Lilly smirked slightly and turned to walk out of the room.

"Ms. Truscott! What do you think you're doing?" Ms. Espinosa screamed as she stood up from her desk, after she watched the entire exchange.

"Being a good friend." Lilly said with one last glare in Amber's general direction before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**BAM! Girl power courtesy of Lilly Truscott. Enjoy the cheesiness of this chapter :) Haha**

**Read and Review!**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**

**PS... feel free to add me on twitter :) xoxohellolovely and you can keep bugging me to update sooner! or we can just talk. or whatever works :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Again :) I was going to update in honor of the release of Lines, Vines, and Trying Times :) but I was a little busy so here it is. Nothing else to really say. ENJOY! **

**Oh wait... did I tell you I had a dream last night that someone deleted this story? Random... but I actually thought it happened and I woke up this morning and checked to make sure that it was still here! Haha...  
**

**Read and Review! **

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 11**

After the door slammed behind her, Lilly stood in the hallway wondering where Miley had gone. _'Bathroom…definitely.'_ Lilly said as she ran in the direction of the bathroom. When she opened the door, she could hear sniffling coming from one of the stalls.

"Miles," Lilly said, "You in here?" Lilly heard the stall door click open and Miley walked out rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "Miley," Lilly said as she gave her a hug. When Lilly pulled back, she noticed Miley's tear stained face, and grabbed a couple paper towels. She put them under the sink and wrung them out before wiping Miley's face.

"Hold on, let me go get my makeup bag out of my locker." Lilly said with a smile. She was back within the minute.

"So how bad is it?" Lilly asked. Miley turned around to show her. "Eww… well, at least it matches your belt… and your shoes."

Miley glared at her. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Miles, you know I'm kidding." Lilly said with a giggle. Miley rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a smile.

"I can't believe she would do something like that. I mean, that's low even for Amber." Miley said.

"It could have been worse." Lilly added.

"How could it have been any worse?!" Miley replied as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Well… you could be running around in your underwear." Lilly said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Running around in my underwear? Was that the best you could think of?" Miley laughed.

"It made you laugh." Lilly said. Miley smiled and gave her another hug.

"You know, you're the best friend ever." Miley said as she wiped another tear off of her face.

"I know." Lilly said happily and Miley started to walk out of the bathroom. "Whoa… hold up." Lilly said as she grabbed Miley's arm. "We need to fix up your makeup, or at least what's left of it."

Lilly spent the next five minutes fixing up Miley's makeup. "And now what to do with that spot?" Lilly said thoughtfully. "Hey, you can wrap my jacket around your waist." Lilly said.

"Are you sure? I heard it was supposed to get cold later." Miley said.

"Miley, I know you're into the whole 'Southern Hospitality' thing, but sometimes you have to take the things people offer to you." Lilly said. "Besides, I would rather be cold than have you walk around like that."

"Okay. Thanks," Miley said as she wrapped it around her waist.

"And now, you can't even see it! Voila!" Lilly said. "Now you just need to walk in there with your head held high and act like nothing happened."

"When did you get so good at pep talks?" Miley asked as they started to walk back to the room.

"Oh, you know. Hanging out with Joe has his perks." Lilly smiled. "He makes me feel so full of life, and he makes me want to be better." She finished as she spun around with her hands in the air.

Miley started to laugh. _'She must like him… a lot.'_

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing. You just seem so much happier ever since you met him." Miley said.

"I know… I think I love him." Lilly replied with a dreamy gaze.

Miley stopped. "Wait… you think you love him? Lilly, be real. You've known him for a little over three days, and you've kissed him once."

"Well, don't you feel the same way about Nick?" Lilly asked.

"I mean, I like him… a lot. But I wouldn't say its love. I barely even know him." Miley said.

"But there's this amazing connection between us. I've never felt this way about another guy. Not even Matt or Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school." Lilly said.

Miley laughed at his name. "I just don't want you to get in too deep and get hurt… like Jake hurt me." She said more seriously.

"But Joe would never do that to me!" Lilly said.

"You've known him for three days. I don't think that qualifies as actually knowing him." Miley said as Lilly opened her mouth to speak. "Before you say anything though, I totally support you, no matter what happens. So if you think you love him, I trust you, even though I don't believe it can happen that fast."

Lilly started to laugh. "What?" Miley replied.

"Nothing, you just sound like my mom." Lilly said and Miley hit her in the arm and they both started to laugh. When they stopped laughing, they realized they were at the door to the classroom.

"Okay, you ready?" Lilly asked.

'_No.'_ Miley thought, but she replied "Yes."

Lilly opened the door for Miley, and she started walking over towards her desk. Along the way, she heard snickering, but she held her head up and did exactly what Lilly told her. As soon as Miley sat in her desk, the bell signaling the end of the period rang and everyone grabbed their bags and went out the door.

"Ms. Stewart, Ms. Truscott, and Ms. Addison, please come here." Ms. Espinosa said sternly. Miley and Lilly looked at each other before going up to the desk. "What was that little performance you all put on in my classroom?"

"Well," Miley and Lilly started but Amber spoke louder.

"Ms. Espinosa, that was ALL them, I just got blamed for it because, well… they're obviously jealous of me. Especially because I'm dating Nick Jonas." Amber said. Miley and Lilly had shocked looks on their faces.

"What!?" They both screamed. "That's not true! You can't believe her!" Miley yelled.

"And why can't I?" Ms. Espinosa asked. "I have no proof that she did anything, and Amber is such a model student." Amber put the most perfect phony smile on her face.

"Thank you for believing me Ms. Espinosa," Amber said sweetly.

"You're welcome Amber. You may leave." Ms. Espinosa waved to Amber as she left. "Now for you two. First you make a scene, and then Miley runs out of the classroom. And then Ms. Truscott makes an even bigger scene and blames Amber for something she clearly did not do. And talking back to a teacher Ms. Truscott! I have never seen such manners from one of my students!" Ms. Espinosa finished angrily.

Miley and Lilly stood there with their mouths hanging open. "As punishment, you will both have detention after school with me for the next two days. You may be on your way now." Ms. Espinosa added as she began to straighten her desk up.

Miley spun on her heel quickly and grabbed her book bag without another word. Lilly followed behind her and slammed the door on her way out.

"UGHHH!" Miley let out a frustrated scream and some people walking by winced. "What are you looking at?!" Miley snapped at a tiny freshman boy walking by. He ran off in the other direction.

"Miley! Calm down!" Lilly said. They both had angry expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean calm down! We just got detention! I've NEVER gotten detention in my life! And you're telling me to calm down?!" Miley was fuming by this time.

"No I mean calm down and stop making another scene!" Lilly said as she pulled Miley off to their lockers.

"My dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me." Miley kept saying to herself as she was being pulled down the hallway by Lilly.

"Miley, he's not going to kill you." Lilly said as she opened her locker.

"Yes he is! Goodbye Hannah Montana! Goodbye cruel world. Just kill me now!" Miley said as she hit her head against the locker.

"If you don't stop freaking out I might have to!" Lilly said. Miley just looked over at her and began hitting her head again. "Miley, if you don't stop hitting your head against the locker, you're going to have a big red spot on your head to match the one on your skirt."

Miley gasped and turned around so her butt was to the lockers. "That was really loud!" Miley angrily whispered. "And you call yourself my friend!"

"I had to say something to stop you from hitting your head against the locker." Lilly laughed. "You're making a big deal out of this, so calm down."

Miley seemed to calm down a little. "I know. I'm just sick of Amber always getting away with everything!" Miley sighed.

Lilly smirked. "Well, I did sort of put her in her place after you left this morning." Miley looked interested. "Yeah I was all like, 'you always lie, and no one wants to be like you and you're only a fake!' It was relieving. And she couldn't think of anything to say back so she just stomped her heel and sat back in the desk."

"I can't believe I missed it! I would have loved to see her in her misery." Miley said.

"Okay Drama Queen, we'll get her back someday." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah we will." Miley said as the next bell rang. Miley waved to her before walking to her next class.

Soon enough, it was the end of the school day, and as Miley was walking towards her locker, she slipped on someone's spilled coffee that she didn't notice. She tried to catch her balance, but fell on her stomach.

She didn't realize that the jacket had gone off to the side a little and you could see the giant red ketchup stain. Everyone was laughing and Miley tried to get up, but fell on her butt instead. _'GREAT! You have ketchup AND coffee stains all over you!'_ She thought angrily.

Amber and Ashley were two of the many people laughing at her. "Well, well, well Miley. Looks like you've gone from 'Girl-who-forgot' to 'Human Mop'!" This caused everyone around to laugh even harder and Miley's face turned bright red. She noticed an empty coffee cup in Ashley's hand, and ran off towards her locker.

As she passed different people they all started to laugh. By the time she was at her locker, her hands were shaking as she tried to open her locker.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked knowing that she wasn't okay.

"Yeah," She said as she sniffled. "Let's just go."

Lilly could see the tears in her eyes and looked down at her. Why were there coffee stains all over her? "Oh no… did Amber do this?" Miley nodded as a tear fell down her face. "Oh, we are going to get her so bad!" Lilly said angrily. "Come on, we have to get to detention, otherwise we'll be in even bigger trouble." Lilly said as they walked towards the classroom.

Miley was crying and walked with her head down. Lilly glared at anyone who laughed at her as they walked to Ms. Espinosa's classroom. It was a walk of shame for Miley, and Lilly tried her best to comfort her. So Amber had won this time, but she wasn't going to win again.

"Why does it smell like mocha?" Ms. Espinosa asked without looking up from the paper. Miley's face hardened and she held back her anger and tears. Amber had already won, but she wouldn't give Ms. Espinosa the same satisfaction.

She looked up at the two of them and looked Miley over. "Good Lord child, I knew you were trouble." Ms. Espinosa said before returning to her paper. Lilly held Miley back. Where was Roxy when you actually needed her "Puma Pounce" for once?

"We're here for detention Ms. Espinosa." Lilly replied as sweetly as she could through her clenched teeth.

"Oh yes. Well, you can start with cleaning the boards Miley, and Lilly, clean up the desks and the floor. After that, I want a one page essay each on what you did wrong." Ms. Espinosa said as she returned to her paper again. They spent the next hour doing their detention and handed in their essays when they were finished.

"Well, it's acceptable I guess." Ms. Espinosa said. "Now be on your way, I have work to do."

Miley and Lilly got out of there as fast as they could. By that time, the school was deserted. When they walked outside, Lilly and Miley noticed the swirling gray skies and heard thunder in the distance. Miley threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Could my day get any worse?!" She screamed. As soon as she said that, rain droplets started to cover the ground, and soon it was pouring rain. "Apparently so!" She added sarcastically.

"My mom wanted me home later, so I'm gonna go. Will you be alright?" Lilly asked as she clutched her arms to keep herself warm.

"Yeah." Miley said as she untied Lilly's jacket and handed it to her. Lilly took it. "I'll call you or be online or something later." They went their separate ways. While Miley was walking, a car drove by and a big puddle by the curb splashed up onto her and she was drenched even more than she had been. She could feel the warm tears in her eyes again, and instead of going home, she ran off in another direction.

* * *

The Jonas family had just sat down to eat when the phone started to ring.

"Just let it go, the answering machine can get it." Denise said as they continued to eat. The machine beeped and all of a sudden, a familiar frightened voice came on.

"Hey, it's Robby, your neighbor. I was wondering if Miley was over there. I haven't seen her since she left this morning for school…" Their entire family stopped eating and gathered around the answering machine. "I thought she was over at Lilly or Oliver's house but when I called she wasn't there. So if you can get back to me soon that would be so much appreciated." It continued and made a clicking sound when it shut off. Denise and Kevin Sr.'s eyes were wide and Kevin and Joe looked worried. When they looked at Nick's face, he was paler than a ghost.

"Don't just stand there boys! Grab your coats!" Denise said as she picked up the phone and dialed the Stewart's number. Robby picked up immediately. "Hello Robby! We got your message and Miley's not over here." She could hear the loss of hope in his voice. "We'll be over in a couple minutes." She finished as she hung up the phone.

"Is everyone ready?" Denise asked as she put on her coat. "Frankie, put some shoes on please. We're going over to the Stewarts." She said as they all filed out the door.

When they got over to their house, Robby was sitting on the couch with a stone face and Jackson was pacing behind the couch. Lilly was crying and Oliver was rubbing her back soothingly. He looked up at Joe who was glaring at him, and stopped rubbing her back, but he didn't get up. Lilly's mom was sitting on the couch next to Robby.

"Do you know where she is?" Kevin Sr. asked.

Robby grunted. "We've searched in a lot of places, and we can't find her anywhere." Heather said.

"So who was the last one to see her?" Kevin asked.

"I saw her before school. We were talking for a while." Oliver said.

Lilly looked up. "Miley told me she had to go talk to Sarah about their P.E. final."

"There is no P.E. final." Oliver replied and Lilly looked hurt.

"We have to look for her again." Robby said as he got up from the couch and grabbed his keys. "I'm gonna drive around the neighborhood." Jackson and Heather volunteered to go with him. Denise, Frankie, and Kevin Sr. said they would stay around the house in case she came back. The rest of them, Oliver, Lilly, Joe, Kevin, and Nick, all said they would look around the beach.

They couldn't see anything through the thick, pouring rain as they walked down to the beach. Lilly stopped walking and felt her knees give out as she hit the sand sobbing. Oliver flinched and was about to run over to Lilly, but saw Joe and decided to let him comfort her. Besides, he could tell that Lilly needed _him_.

"Shh… it's okay. It's gonna be okay." He whispered into her rain soaked hair. She looked up at him, and he could tell that she was crying even though her tears were mixed in with the rain.

"How can you say that?! It's not going to be okay! She's been gone for hours! Who knows what could have happened to her!" Lilly screamed at Joe. She tried to pull away, but Joe just held her closer to him and eventually she collapsed helplessly into his arms.

They could see the lightning and hear the thunder booming across the sky after it. Lilly sat there crying her eyes out in his arms. Joe didn't know what else to do, so he motioned for Kevin and Oliver to keep moving on, but where was Nick? Joe turned his attention back to Lilly.

"_When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost, all your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on, hold on,"_ He started to quietly sing to her. Her shoulders stopped shaking and she looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her tear stained face, and brushed some of her wet hair away from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and he leaned in far enough to where their lips were almost touching. "Hold on, Lilly," He whispered as his lips brushed against hers with every word he said. Then he kissed her gently as they sat there together in the pouring rain.

* * *

Oliver and Kevin went off searching around the area, but they stayed away from the water, as it was lightning out.

"Where do you think she is?" Kevin asked through the rain.

"What?" Oliver said.

"Where do you think Miley is?" Kevin yelled back.

"I don't know! We've already checked all of the spots she's normally in!" Oliver yelled as he tripped over a branch that had fallen down. Oliver noticed the wind start to pick up.

"It's like a hurricane!" Kevin shouted.

"We don't have hurricanes!" Oliver said as he got up.

"That's why I said it's_ like_ a hurricane!" Kevin screamed as another branch fell down. Oliver pulled him out of the way in time and they hid under a tree. The tree's leaves were sheltering them from the heavy rain and wind. Oliver looked over at Kevin. His hair was plastered against his face and he looked like he had just gotten out of the shower with his clothes on.

Kevin pulled out his phone, but there was no service where they were at. "Great! No service! Do you know where we are?" Kevin asked.

Oliver looked around. "Psh… of course I know where we are." Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so I don't know."

"I always get stuck with the weird ones." Kevin said to himself.

"Hey!" Oliver replied. "I am not weird! We'll eventually find our way out." Kevin sighed. This was going to be a long night if the rain didn't stop soon.

* * *

As soon as they reached the beach, Nick knew where she was. Everyone was so focused on Lilly's breakdown that he just left. It's not that he was irresponsible; it's just that no one would listen to him when he was trying to tell them he knew where Miley was. He ran through the wet sand as fast as he could, but running through wet sand can prove to be quite a challenge.

He was out of breath by the time he reached the trees around the cove, but he continued on. Once he was there he saw the waves crashing against the shore, but where was Miley? He searched the area frantically, and he saw a leg sticking out from behind a rock.

When he went over to see if it was her, he felt his stomach fall. She was lying there, unconscious with a bleeding cut on her head. Her skin was a bluish purple color and she was soaking wet.

"Miley!" Nick yelled as he shook her. "Miley! Wake up Miley!" He checked her pulse, and it was still there. "Please wake up…" He whispered to himself. Her skin was as cold as ice when he touched it. He rubbed her arms trying to get the circulation going again. Her eyes started to flutter open, and she screamed and jumped into Nick's arms as a flash of lightning popped out of the sky.

"Wh-What's…g-g-going…on-n?" She asked in a shaky voice. Nick could feel tears forming in his eyes. He immediately took off his jacket and sweatshirt and put them on her.

"Wh-what if y-you g-g-get c-cold-d?" Miley asked as she sneezed. Nick laughed. Even when she was freezing, she was still thinking of others before herself.

"Trust me, you need it way more than I do." He said as he held her tightly. "We need to get you warm again."

"Mmm…you're warm…" Miley said as her eyelids began to droop.

"Miley! Miley! You need to stay with me!" Nick said as he shook her again. "Miley, do you remember what happened?" By this time, Nick was soaked from head to toe, but the only thing that mattered was that Miley was safe.

"I… came here after school… and I fell asleep. Then… I must have rolled off… because I woke up when I hit my head… but I don't remember… anything after that." Miley said as her eyelids began to droop again.

"Miley! MILEY!" Nick screamed, but this time, she fell unconscious again. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but he picked her up and carried her. Nick stumbled a couple times in the wet sand, and almost dropped her once, but his mission to get her back kept him going strong.

* * *

Denise and Frankie were sitting on the couch. Frankie was watching TV with his head in his mom's lap and Denise was stroking his hair. Kevin was pacing behind the couch and he was on the phone.

"Denise, I'm not getting a signal." Kevin said as he shut his phone.

"Just… keep trying." Denise said as she gave him a small smile.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Frankie asked.

"Well, one of Nick's friends… got lost." Denise replied. She didn't want to scare the poor kid.

"Will she be alright?" Frankie asked as he began to slip off into sleep.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine." Denise said. Miley was a strong girl, she would make it wherever she was.

The door opened and Robby, Heather, and Jackson all walked in. "Any luck?" Heather asked with her hand on Robby's shoulder.

Denise sighed. "Not yet." Robby slumped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Heather rubbed his back comfortingly. "How about I make some hot tea?" Denise asked. Heather nodded and Denise searched through the kitchen for the ingredients.

* * *

"Well this sucks." Kevin said as he wiped his water soaked hair out of his face.

"Ya think?" Oliver said imitating Miley. They could feel the rain start to die down and they could see better than they could before.

"We should probably go while the weather is good." Kevin said as he was about to leave the shelter of the tree.

"You think this is good weather?" Oliver asked.

"No. I meant while it's easier to see. Now let's go you pansy." Kevin said as he pulled Oliver out of their shelter.

"I think I can see the beach from here!" Oliver yelled into the rain.

"Which way?" Kevin asked. Oliver pointed to his left and when Kevin squinted his eyes he could see a faint outline of the surf shack in the distance. "Well, it's our best bet. Let's go." Kevin said as he started to walk.

"Always so practical…" Oliver mumbled to himself louder than he thought. _'Always so dramatic…'_ Kevin thought as he rolled his eyes at Oliver's comment.

They continued trudging their way through the wet sand as the surf shack became more and more clear. After a couple long minutes of cold rain slapping their faces, they could see the beach.

Joe and Lily were huddled on top of the counter and Joe had his arm protectively around Lilly, but it looked like Lilly was pulling away.

"I shouldn't have been kissing you! My best friend could be out there dying and I was kissing you!" Lilly yelled angrily at Joe as she broke free of his grasp.

"Lilly, I'm sorry… you just broke down, and I didn't know what else to do!" Joe said. Every step he took towards her was one that she stepped back.

"I have to go find Miley," Lilly whispered into the rain. She turned around, but Joe grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"I'll help you; you can't be out here alone." Joe said.

Lilly pulled her arm away from him. "Miley's been out here for hours alone." Lilly spat and turned on her heel to continue the search. Joe just stood there. Her words stung him deeply, and the rain just seemed to pick up, falling faster and harder. It was almost like a punishment. The thunder growled across the sky and Joe sighed before running after Lilly.

Kevin and Oliver just made it there when Joe ran off, and they followed him. When they turned the corner, Lilly and Joe were walking there with what looked like Nick. But what really surprised them was that Nick was carrying something… Miley! They ran over to meet them.

"Is she alright?" Kevin asked.

"We need to get her home!" Nick said as he continued on with her in his arms. Kevin held his arms out to help, but Nick ignored him. Kevin and Oliver led them through the path, followed by Nick carrying Miley with Lilly walking along beside him, and Joe bringing up the rear.

Oliver opened the door and they all walked in. Denise and Heather gasped when they saw Miley's current state and they immediately cleared the couch. Nick walked over and gently placed Miley on the couch. She was soaked, but her skin was less blue and was turning more of a pink color now.

Robby looked relieved and was hugging Jackson. "Where did you find her?" Robby asked as he ran to his daughter's side.

"She was on the beach." Nick said out of breath.

"What happened?" Jackson asked with a concerned look on his face.

"She said she fell asleep and hit her head, but she doesn't remember anything after that." Nick said.

"She talked to you? Oh thank God!" Robby said.

"We need to get her into dry clothes quickly before the poor girl freezes!" Denise said and Robby nodded. Nick got up of off the couch, but Denise put a hand out to stop him.

"Nick, you've done enough already." She said as she ruffled his curls. "Kevin, will you please carry her." Kevin immediately picked her up and followed Lilly and Denise up to Miley's room. Heather followed behind them with a steaming mug of hot tea.

Lilly began searching through Miley's drawers and picked out the thickest sweat suit she could find. Kevin set Miley down on the bed and left the room. Jackson came upstairs and gave Heather a couple towels before leaving. Heather and Denise started to dry Miley's hair and they switched her into the thick sweat suit that Lilly brought over.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"Oh, she'll be fine. The boys used to play in the rain all the time and Joseph would stay out until he was soaked to the bone." Denise replied with a laugh. "That boy…" They put many blankets on top of Miley to get her warmed up. You could barely see her, there were that many blankets.

"All this girl needs is a little time to warm up and a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup." Denise said with a smile.

"Yeah, Miley loves chicken noodle soup." Lilly said laughing as a memory of Miley and her soup came back into her head.

"Well, I think I need to go make some soup." Denise said as she started to turn around. "Oh… please excuse my bad manners. I'm Denise Jonas." Denise said as she held out her hand.

"It's alright, we were a little preoccupied. I'm Heather Truscott, Lilly's mom." Heather said as she shook her hand.

"Would you like to help me with the soup?" Denise asked politely.

Heather checked her watch. "It is getting late, but I'm sure Lilly will want to stay until Miley wakes up, so I'd love to help." Denise and Heather walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

Lilly sat on the bed next to Miley lost in her thoughts. She really screwed things up with Joe. _'Way to go Lilly. No guy ever wants to be with you because you always manage to find a way to screw things up!'_ She shut off her phone and put it away. She didn't want to be tempted to text Joe and tell her that she was sorry, because he would never take her back after what she said. Maybe Miley was right, and she didn't love Joe, but something in her heart was telling her otherwise.

Lilly heard a knock on the door and said "Come in."

"Hey," Nick said as he closed the door behind him. "How is she?" He asked gesturing to Miley.

"Oh you know, a little cold, but she should be fine." Lilly said as she looked at Miley. She turned back to Nick. "So where exactly did you find her?"

"She was… on the beach." Nick replied. He didn't know if Lilly knew about their secret spot, well, Miley's secret spot, but it wasn't his secret to tell.

"I'm just glad someone found her." Lilly said. "You saved her life."

Nick smiled. "I just wish I could have gotten there faster." Lilly watched the compassionate look on Nick's face as he watched over her. He really was her knight in shining armor. So much more than Jake ever was.

Lilly noticed Miley stirring under the blankets. "I'm gonna go… check on the soup. Will you stay up here with her?" Lilly asked. Nick nodded and Lilly left the room closing the door with a smile on her face. They were so adorable together, even if they weren't together yet.

Then Lilly's face dropped as she remembered her situation with Joe. What was she going to do the rest of the night? The only option she could think of was to avoid him, so that was her plan. She was going to avoid Joe for the rest of the night, or at least she would try.

* * *

Nick sat in a chair next to her bed and looked around her room. His eyes drifted over the Jonas Brothers poster he had seen once before and eventually landed on his jacket, which had been neatly folded on the chair. He looked back at Miley who was buried under mountains of blankets and snoring softly. Her left hand peeked out from under the blankets.

Nick reached out his hand hesitantly before touching her hand. Upon impact, Nick jumped and removed his hand as if it had just been burned. Her hand was freezing! Nick was surprised it wasn't blue. This time, he reached out both hands and held her hand, trying to warm it up with his. He slowly rubbed her hand, trying not to wake her up. After a couple minutes he could feel the warmth begin to flood back into her hand. He squeezed it lightly and was surprised when he felt a weak squeeze in return. He slowly pulled back the covers that were covering her face and saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," She said as she softly squeezed his hand again.

Nick was smiling because she was finally awake. "Hey," He said as he squeezed her hand in return.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head with her other hand. "Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" She asked with a giggle.

"I think it's just you, and as for what happened, no one knows exactly." Nick whispered to her.

Miley sighed. "I can try to remember." She whispered.

"Just don't hurt yourself." He replied jokingly.

"Hey!" She said with a smile as she stared at their hands. "I just remember being frustrated with school and all, it was the worst day ever. I went down to our spot on the beach…" Nick blushed when she said 'our spot'. "And I just sat there crying until I fell asleep, and then… you saved me." She whispered as she looked up to meet his eyes. She could feel tears starting to prick the corners of her eyes, but Nick moved one of his hands to wipe them away before they got the chance to fall.

"You saved my life," Miley whispered as she slowly sat up. He moved over from his chair to sitting right next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. "You saved my life…" Miley whispered softly as she felt herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

Nick sat there for a while holding her in his arms. This was what he had wanted for so long, but knowing that it would turn into an awkward situation if anyone saw him like that, he slowly removed his arms from around her and helped her to lie down. Nick pulled the covers over her again. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, and saw her unconsciously smile.

Nick got up and turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams, Miley," He said with a smile before closing the door.

* * *

**Oh, how I love this chapter. And strangely it reminds me of Before the Storm which is like my new favorite song :) I LOVE IT! And this chapter was written before the song was which makes me giggle :)**

**Lyrics for "Hold On" by the Jonas Brothers were used. **

**Read and Review!**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm updating again! Yay me :) And I'll be updating again sometime soon so be on the lookout!  
**

**Read and Review! (Pretty Please! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 12**

_Nick got up and turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams, Miley," He said with a smile before closing the door._

Nick felt like he was on cloud nine. He wanted to skip around proclaiming to the world that he liked Miley Stewart! Only that would have been an awkward situation to walk in on, so he kept it inside of him. He was pretty sure that nothing could take him out of this happy feeling he was experiencing. It was nothing compared to the concert high he loved.

'_I feel a song coming on here!'_ He thought as he punched the air and pretended to play guitar. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh… hey mom," He said as he ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment. Denise just smiled. She held a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup on it.

"Did you make this?" Nick asked eyeing the soup.

"Yes, but it's for Miley." Denise said. "There's more in the kitchen if you want some." She laughed as she saw Nick's face light up. Denise started to turn the doorknob.

"Mom, Miley's asleep right now." Nick said.

"I know. She has been the whole time." Denise said. "I was just checking on her."

"Actually, she woke up a couple minutes ago." Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Really? I didn't think she was going to be awake for a while." Denise was surprised. "Did she talk to you?"

"Yeah." Nick replied. "She just told me what she remembered from what happened."

"I'm glad. I'm sure Robby will want to hear all about it." Denise smiled. "You still in the mood for some chicken noodle soup?"

"Always." Nick replied as he bounded down the stairs. Denise rolled her eyes and followed him. Her boys had an unhealthy obsession with food. When she got down there, Kevin and Joe were fighting over the ladle for the chicken noodle soup.

"Kevin! You always get to go first!" Joe whined as he pulled the ladle towards him.

"First born, first served," Kevin said as he pushed Joe out of the way and Joe stumbled and pouted. Kevin rolled his eyes. Joe had been acting really immature and cranky ever since they had gotten to the Stewart's home. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a suspicion.

"Hey Frankie, you want some?" Kevin asked as he turned towards Frankie.

"Yeah!" Frankie said as he ran over with a bowl in his hand.

Joe stared at Kevin with an open mouth. "You served _Franklin_ before you served _me_?"

Kevin poured some soup into a bowl and blew on it to cool it down. "Stop being such a Drama Queen." Kevin said as he took a bite (or sip or however you eat soup).

Joe gasped. "You did not just call me a Drama Queen!"

"Chicken Noodle Soup!" Nick said as he ran past Joe and grabbed a bowl. Nick stopped to look at the expression on Joe's face and laughed before returning to his soup.

"The soup's ready? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Oliver said as he grabbed a bowl, but Lilly took it out of his hands. Oliver held the ladle protectively. "Oh no… we are _not_ having another repeat of the blueberry pancakes. Hand over the bowl missy."

"And why should I, Oliver?" Lilly said flirtatiously as she added in a giggle at the end and an almost unnoticeable glare at Joe. Oliver took that time to grab it out of her hands.

"Hah!" Oliver said as he held it over his head in victory.

"Oliver! Don't eat it all! I want some!" Lilly said as she pouted.

"I don't think we have to worry about me eating it all…" Oliver said as he dodged her punch.

"You're hilarious Oliver!" Lilly said as she started to giggle. Oliver looked uncomfortably at his soup. What had gotten into her? Ever since they came back she had been acting weird… and he also noticed Joe acting different too. Something must have happened down at the beach while Kevin and he were gone. _'I know I liked her and all, but Lilly pretending to flirt with me… so awkward.'_ Oliver shuddered at the thought.

Joe had been standing next to the soup the entire time. As he was about to go for the ladle, another hand reached out and grabbed it roughly. He looked at Lilly who didn't acknowledge him at all. He stood there impatiently tapping his fingers on the bowl and it looked like she was purposely going as slow as possible.

"Do you know what happened?" Oliver whispered to Kevin.

"Not a clue," Kevin whispered back. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and continued with his chicken noodle soup.

When Lilly was finished, she gave him a sugarcoated sweet smile, before rolling her eyes and taking the ladle out of the pot as she turned to walk towards the table. Joe stuck his tongue out at her behind her back and then clenched his teeth hard. This little charade between them needed to end, because Joe was getting angrier every minute.

Lilly sat down in between Nick and Oliver wondering what she had just done. Her love life officially sucked right now. IT SUCKED! She was so mad at herself for freaking out earlier and now she was taking it out on Joe. _'UGH! Why is this happening?!'_ She was screaming inside her head.

"So…" Oliver started before trailing off. "…okay, I got nothing."

"Typical," Lilly whispered under her breath before breaking out into laughter. _'Yeah, something is definitely going on.'_ Oliver thought as he looked at Lilly with a weird expression on his face.

"Lilly are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" She said in a bubbly voice. _'That makes one of us.'_ Joe thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. For the rest of their chicken noodle soup dinner, the only sounds that could be heard were their spoons scraping out the last bit of soup in their bowls. Kevin and Oliver looked back and forth between Joe and Lilly and then turned to each other.

"Umm… you know that chicken noodle soup was pretty hot. I think I'm gonna step outside for a bit." Oliver said as he walked rapidly to the door.

"Yeah… OUCH! My tongue!" Kevin said off the top of his head as he followed Oliver.

Nick looked up from his bowl. "I don't think it's that hot." Joe grunted in response and Lilly just looked up and glared at him. Nick could notice the tension between the two, and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. "I'm gonna go check on Kevin. We wouldn't want his tongue damaged. I mean that could just be the end of our band." He said as he got up quickly with his bowl.

It was only Joe and Lilly sitting at the table. Lilly looked up to meet Joe's eyes. They weren't his normal, shining, and full of life eyes, instead they were clouded over with anger and some other emotion that Lilly didn't recognize. Lilly's looked away in fright. "I-I'm gonna go check on Miley." She said as she got up without looking at him.

Joe watched Lilly walk over to the stairs and disappear. His expression suddenly changed from one of anger to one of misery and remorse. He let his head hang low and his hair cover his eyes. Joe dropped his head until it hit the bowl of soup and he kept it there.

The parents had been talking the whole time while eating their chicken noodle soup. Denise looked over to find Joe sitting at the table alone… with his head in his bowl of soup. She got up and walked over to him.

"Sweetie," She said soothingly while rubbing his back. "You're getting chicken noodle soup everywhere."

"I don't care…" Joe mumbled as he picked up his head.

"What's wrong?" Denise asked him quietly as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped off Joe's face.

Joe shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it here." He said as she picked a piece of chicken out of his hair.

"We'll leave soon. I promise. If you want, you can go early." Denise said. Joe nodded and said "thanks" before he left.

* * *

The rain had stopped by then and Oliver, Kevin, and Nick were all talking when Joe walked by.

"Oh, hey Joe!" Kevin said, startled by Joe. "Did the soup burn your tongue too?" Joe ignored them and kept walking.

"Did you know that you have a noodle in your hair?" Nick asked. Joe stopped walking and sighed before he plucked it out and harshly threw it to the ground. Then he stomped on it and smashed it into the ground before he continued on his way.

"Alright, who knows what's up? I have never seen Joe this miserable in a long time." Kevin stated.

"Something between him and Lilly…" Oliver said thoughtfully.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Wait… did something happen between them?" Nick asked curiously. Kevin smacked him upside the head and when Oliver started to laugh, Kevin smacked him too.

"Hey!" They both said as they rubbed their heads. "What was that for?" Oliver asked.

"I needed to smack some sense into both of you." Kevin said with a smirk. "You're obviously blind if you haven't noticed anything. Joe's really hurting, and I can tell that Lilly is too."

"Someone needs to talk to them." Nick said.

"I can talk to Lilly." Oliver offered.

"No… I think its better if Miley did. No offense," Kevin said. "Joe needs some time to cool off right now, but I'll talk to him later."

Just then, Kevin and Denise walked outside with Frankie. "Tell Miley we hope she gets well soon!" Denise said. Nick and Kevin waved before following them back to their house house.

* * *

Lilly ran up the stairs to find a still sleeping Miley. She quietly closed the door and sat in the chair that Nick had occupied earlier.

Miley giggled in her sleep. "Nick… stop it…" she mumbled before she rolled over and went still. Lilly tried her best to suppress her laughter. She was so confused right now, and she had no clue what she was feeling. Lilly was riding front row on the roller coaster of emotions, never knowing where the next turn would be. And as much as she loved roller coasters, this was one that she hoped to get off soon. Really soon.

She sighed and leaned forward, so her head was resting on the side of the bed. "I know you're asleep, but I really needed to talk to someone." She whispered.

"I honestly have no clue what's going on between Joe and I." Lilly paused to wipe away a tear. "And it sucks! He seemed so angry tonight… and I know that I was the reason why." Tears were streaming down Lilly's face. "I'm really not mad at him," Lilly choked. "I just, just don't get what's going on."

Miley rolled over and her face was to Lilly this time. She was softly snoring and she had a slight smile on her face. Lilly sighed as she lifted her head off the bed. She got up and took Miley's iPod off of her dresser because hers was at her house.

Lilly entered the Hannah Montana Closet and closed the door behind her, before starting the revolving racks and lying on the floor. She laughed as she thought about how ridiculous she looked, but the revolving motions were soothing, and it was a great place to just close your eyes and think about life. She put the headphones on and turned it on shuffle as she laid back. The first song that came on was Taylor Swift's "Cold As You".

_Oh what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given_

_To a perfect day…_

Lilly sighed. How freaking ironic… that was the song Miley's iPod picked? She hit the next button quickly because she just couldn't listen to it anymore, but the next song wasn't much better.

_And I die_

_One day at a time_

_Cause I just can't seem_

_To get you off my mind_

_No matter how I try_

_Try to kill the time_

_Well I think that I'm just going crazy_

_One day at a time…_

Lilly wiped her eyes as the lyrics echoed in her head. _'Everything I do… brings me back to you.' _She was so miserable without him, and wallowing on her misery was even worse. Lilly had convinced herself that he would never take her back after what she did, but she still hung onto the glimmer of hope that was alive.

"What are you doing in here?" Miley asked with a yawn. Lilly jumped and hit her head on a rack. She waited until it revolved around and she could see Miley.

"Just thinking?" Lilly said as Miley hit the button to shut it off. Miley plopped into one of the chairs in the middle of the room and snuggled into it closing her eyes. Lilly got up and sat across from her.

"What's up?" Miley said without opening her eyes.

"I don't know…" Lilly said as she looked down at the ground. "Something happened between Joe and me."

Miley opened her eyes and waited until they were adjusted to the light before speaking. "When did something happen?"

"When we went out searching for you. Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you! We all thought we lost you!" Lilly said as she gave Miley a hug.

Miley sighed. "I know… it was an accident, I swear."

"What happened?" Lilly asked curiously.

"I ran off to the beach and fell asleep, and all of a sudden I woke up, but my head was bleeding and then I passed out." Miley paused. "That's when Nick came, and he shook me awake, and gave me his jacket. And…" Miley trailed off. "Then I woke up in here, and Nick was sitting next to me holding my hand." Miley giggled, and looked at Lilly who had a small smile on her face, but she looked sad.

"Lilly what happened?" Miley asked.

Lilly teared up before answering. "Joe was kissing me in the rain, and it was the most amazing feeling ever, but then I felt totally awful because we hadn't found you yet, so I just started to yell at him. I completely told him off and walked away, and ever since that happened he's been angry at me… and I don't blame him because I'm angry at myself too!" Lilly choked out while crying.

"Lilly…" Miley said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Now I feel like a total jerk and… and he's never going to like me ever again." She finished as she cried into Miley's shoulder.

"Lilly, don't say that! He's completely and totally, madly head over heels in love with you!" Miley said as she stroked her hair. "Everyone can see it when you two are together. And I mean _everyone_."

Lilly stopped crying for a minute and sniffled. "Yeah, but that was before tonight!" She shrieked.

"Lilly, Joe's not going to give up just because you had one little argument." Miley pulled back and looked Lilly square in the eyes. "He's not going to give up on you, and I'm certainly not letting you give up on him. There's something between you two, and to let it pass you by would be a huge mistake. So you had one fight. Everyone does Lilly. But it's not about the fighting; it's really about the making up. That's what really makes a relationship stronger. The ability to forgive and forget."

Lilly laughed as Miley wiped off her tears. "When did you get so good at pep talks?" She said as she remembered that they were in the opposite positions earlier that day.

Miley caught on. "Oh, you know… hanging out with Nick has its perks." She said with a hair flip and a giggle.

"So what am I going to do?" Lilly asked.

Miley stopped giggling. "I guess we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Worry about it tomorrow. Well, after school's out of course. Who hoo! Last day of being freshman!" Miley said with a smile. "By tomorrow, we'll officially be sophomores!"

"Yup, having little freshman to boss around…" Lilly said in thought. "And laughing as Oliver tries to boss around little freshman, but fails." Lilly laughed. "I can't wait."

They were drawn out of their thoughts when they heard a knock on the Hannah closet door. Heather peeked her head in. "Lillian, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"Soundproof walls." Lilly and Miley said at the same time.

"Miley! I didn't know you were up yet. How are you feeling dear?" Heather asked.

"A lot better, but my head's hurting a little bit." Miley said as she rubbed her head.

"Ouch…" Heather whispered as she looked at the cut on Miley's head. "Make sure you clean it up and take a couple Advil." Heather looked at Lilly. "Lillian dear, you have one more night of studying to do, so let's get home." She said as she waved to Miley. "Feel better soon!"

"Thanks Ms. Truscott!" Miley said as she waved to Heather and Heather exited. Miley turned to Lilly. "Concentrate on studying tonight, and if you need me, you can call."

"I shut my phone off for the night." Lilly said. "Will you promise to be online though?"

Miley smiled. "I promise." They gave each other a hug goodbye. "You better go before your mom gets mad." Miley said as Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That's expected." Lilly said and they winced when they heard a car horn honk. "I'm coming!" Lilly yelled back.

"Soundproof walls." Miley reminded her.

"Right…" Lilly said as they walked out of the closet and down to the main floor. "See you tomorrow!" Lilly said as she walked out.

Miley turned around and jumped when Jackson grabbed her in his arms. "MILEY!" He squealed as he spun her around.

Miley was dizzy when he put her down and she stumbled before grabbing onto the couch for support. "What are you trying to do boy? Make me throw up?" She said as she regained composure.

"Jackson! I told you not to spin Miley around!" Robby said as he ran over to his daughter. "Darling" Robby said as he engulfed Miley in a big bear hug. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that to me again! I'm just thanking God that Nick was there when he was…"

"Can't… breathe…" Miley said and Robby let go of her instantly, but still held onto her arms.

"Sweet oxygen," Miley said as she took a deep breath. Her stomach growled loudly and Miley put a hand over it to quiet it.

"Was that your stomach growling? Because it sounded an awful lot like you were starting a chain saw." Robby said. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning?" Miley shrugged.

"Well then, you better get some food in that empty tummy." Miley always laughed when her dad would use words from when she was little, even though it sounded totally corny. "Good thing Denise made a big batch of her chicken noodle soup."

"Say what? There's chicken noodle soup and you haven't told me? What kind of a father are you?" Miley said as she ran past him and stuck her nose over the pot. "Yumm… and it's still warm!" She squealed as she prepared a big bowl for herself.

Jackson and Robby were giving her funny looks as they watched her scarf it all down. She looked up as she was finishing a bite. "Oh come on. I haven't eaten all day, give me a break." She said and a noodle fell out of her mouth.

"Eww…" Jackson cringed and Miley made a face at him. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He nodded his head and left.

Robby laughed. "Make sure you study." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "And when you're finished, clean that off." He said gesturing to the cut. "And take some Advil. Night Bud."

"Goodnight daddy," Miley said as she sighed. A long night of studying was calling her name, and she wasn't ready to go yet, so she fixed herself another bowl of soup. Her books could wait a little bit longer.

* * *

As soon as Joe walked into the empty house, he stomped up to his room. Lilly was so… so… so frustrating and confusing! He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Okay, maybe it was him that was being frustrating and confusing, but what the heck happened that night? His expression changed again to one of misery. This had been happening all night long. He was angry one second, and then the next second, he was miserable. It sucked, plain and simple.

He sighed and sat up. He really missed Lilly, and was surprised when unexpectedly he felt something rolling down his cheek. A single tear. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, because he didn't cry often.

"I'm in deep this time." He sighed again as he put his head in his hands. All of a sudden, the room began to spin and Joe felt hot and clammy. He got up and ran downstairs. Eventually he found himself on the back patio standing in front of the bench that he and Lilly shared their first kiss. He sighed before sitting down on the bench. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes as that memory popped into his head.

_Joe stood in front of the door leading to the back patio. 'You can do this… come on!' He thought as he opened the door. It made a clicking sound and Joe saw Lilly look over at him before looking away. _

"_Hey." Joe said. _

"_You know, you have a nice view out here." Lilly replied as she looked out across the beach view. _

"_Yeah, it's pretty nice. Good place to think." Joe said as he looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Joe looked back at Lilly before sitting down next to her. She didn't seem to notice until he was actually on the bench. She turned her head to him and Joe was instantly mesmerized by her sparkling blue eyes. They twinkled in the moonlight and their color rivaled that of the ocean. 'Hello beautiful…' Joe thought. _

"_You know… about what happened inside…" Joe started. _

"_What happened in there? Oh, that was nothing…" Lilly said and Joe felt his heart drop. "Oh, no wait, wait I mean I liked it," Joe chuckled to himself. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. "But it was nothing you know since we're not dating or anything, not that I thought we were dating. I mean…" Lilly continued, but Joe cut her off by softly pressing his lips to her. All of a sudden, he felt sparks fly and catch fire throughout his body. Wow! It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Joe pulled away to see Lilly's eyes still closed. She was glowing with radiance and beauty. Joe smiled. 'She's definitely the one.'_

Joe's eyes popped open. He couldn't let her go. She made him feel so alive and he wasn't going to let this stupid little fight ruin what they had. That's all it was. A stupid little fight.

Joe realized that he had kissed her at the wrong time, because Lilly's attention was focused on finding her best friend, and she just reacted in the best way she could. Joe didn't regret the kiss they shared though, it was so gentle and slow, but still filled with so much passion and wonder. It sent the good kind of shivers up his spine and he smiled.

Joe immediately grabbed his phone and wrote a text message. 'Lilly, I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me.' Joe paused as he read it over. _'Maybe it's not the best time to send it'_ He thought and he ended up shutting his phone so the message was deleted. He had to tell her in person. Asking her to forgive him over text just seemed so classless, and classless was one thing that Joe Jonas was not.

He thought about possible plans, but all of them seemed like they weren't the right one. Joe decided to sleep on it, and if he couldn't think of anything, then he would ask someone for advice on what to do. Joe was asleep in his room before everyone else was home.

* * *

Joe spent the night in a dreamless sleep and woke up later that morning. He yawned and stretched before grabbing for his glasses on the side table. He walked down the stairs and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine. Forget something?" Kevin asked. Joe still had his eyes closed and he heard Kevin start to laugh, but he also heard a giggle. He opened his eyes and Carly was sitting at the table with Kevin.

"What?" Joe asked confused before he remembered that he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. "Shit," He mumbled under his breath before quickly hiding behind the island in the middle. "Hey…Carly…" Joe said as his face turned red. Carly and Kevin began laughing harder and Joe used that time to escape from the awkward situation. Joe sighed and walked up the stairs. _'What a way to start the day!'_ He thought as he also chuckled.

He took a quick shower and got dressed. He had thought about what he was going to do, and so far he had no ideas. Joe was going to ask Kevin, but seeing as Carly was over, he knew that Kevin wasn't going to pay attention to him.

Joe paced in his room considering his other options. His dad was at work, so that was out of the question. His mom? Nope… too awkward. Nick? No… he moved to slow for Joe's liking. Frankie? Dumb question… He was seven and still thought that girls had cooties. Joe sighed. Who else was there? An idea immediately struck him and he smiled.

"Joseph, I don't know how you do it all: Good looks, great voice, pure genius and brilliance!" He said to himself as he walked out the door.

A couple minutes later, he found himself walking through the same door that he had a couple days before. Inside, there was one other elderly woman being helped out by a girl at the counter. She looked as if she was fourteen, maybe fifteen. She had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She finished helping the woman at the counter and turned around to grab something behind her.

Joe walked up to the counter. "Umm… excuse me miss." Joe said.

The girl turned around and almost dropped what was in her hands when she saw who it was. She stared at him wide-eyed. "You-you're… Joe… Jonas." She said in shock.

"Yup, that's me." Joe said as he flashed her a smile.

The girl started to giggle uncontrollably. "Mom! Mom! Come out here!" She shouted without taking her eyes off of Joe. The woman that Joe had talked to earlier came out of the backroom. She spotted Joe and waved to him.

"Hello Joe! Did your friend enjoy the daisies?" She asked.

"Yes, she enjoyed them very much…" Joe responded politely.

The woman started to laugh. "This is my daughter Jenny, and I'm Carrie." She said with a smile.

Joe looked at Jenny. "Hey Jenny. So I hear you're a fan."

Jenny nodded with a dreamy gaze and started to giggle again. Carrie rolled her eyes. "What can I help you with today?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I need a little help with something." He said.

"We have time." Carrie replied. They sat down and Joe explained to them the whole story about Lilly and him.

"And I know she loves flowers, so I was thinking of getting her some. Is that a good idea?" Joe asked.

"It sounds so romantic." Jenny said with a sigh.

"But what kind of flowers?" Joe asked.

"What if you got lilies for her? Her name is Lilly right?" Carrie asked.

Joe thought about it and nodded. "That's a brilliant idea! I knew I came to the right place." Joe exclaimed and Carrie and Jenny laughed. "I'll take a bouquet of white lilies," Joe said as he pulled out his wallet.

Carrie handed him the bouquet. "It's on us." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, just make sure you come back here once in a while. I don't think I'm the only one who enjoys our visits." Carrie said with a wink as she looked at Jenny and laughed.

"Thank you Carrie, for your wonderful insight, and thank you as well, Jenny. It was nice to meet you." Joe gave Jenny a hug and she giggled again. He waved to Carrie. "I'm sure I'll be back sometime soon." He finished as he walked out the door. Who knew shopping for flowers could be so therapeutic?

* * *

Joe got home quickly and ran throughout the house trying to find him. He wasn't in his room and he wasn't in any of the rooms on the main floor, so Joe thought he would be in the basement. He walked down there and found Nick in the theater, getting really into Guitar Hero III. Nick pretty much was the King of Guitar Hero. He was that good.

"So, bro…what's up yo?" Joe rapped as he snuck up behind him. Nick jumped and missed a note towards the end of the song. Nick groaned loudly and waited until he was finished with the song before yelling at Joe.

"Ninety-nine percent! Joe you messed me up! I almost had it this time!" Nick said as he punched Joe in the arm.

"Whoa there! Chill Fro Bro!" Joe said. "Besides, you're already playing on expert. It'll give you something to work for."

Nick clenched his teeth and raised an eyebrow when he saw the lilies in Joe's hands.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Fine… if you must know, they're for Miley." He teased.

Nick's eyes got wide. "WHAT?!"

Joe started to crack up. "They're for Lilly. Did you honestly think I would give flowers to your girlfriend?"

"No, you just scared me for a second." Nick said. He didn't even say anything about Joe calling Miley his girlfriend.

"Look, I need you to invite them over, and when they get here… go… whisk Miley off her feet to… to someplace other than where Lilly is." Joe said.

"Whisk Miley off her feet?" Nick laughed. "Why do you need to talk to Lilly?"

"I just do." Joe replied simply.

"What's in it for me?" Nick asked.

"You get to spend time alone with Miley." Joe made up of the top of his head.

"Done." Nick said with a smile. They shook hands as if it was a formal contract and laughed afterwards.

Nick went up to his room and got onto IM and quickly shot a message to Miley.

Offdachain08: hey beach bum. wanna come over?

Smileygirl33: hey there… haha

Smileygirl33: we'll be over in 5

_Smileygirl33 has logged off_

Nick logged off and ran to tell Joe. Nick waited in front of the door and Joe waited nearby. Finally the doorbell rang and Nick opened it. "Hey Miley! Hey Lilly! What's up?" Nick asked.

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" They shouted before high-fiving each other. "And we didn't run into Amber or Ashley today!" Lilly added. Nick and Miley were staring at each other.

"Hey Miley, do you want to come get a drink with me." Nick winked at her to tell her that it was a set up.

"Oh, umm… yeah sure!" Miley said as they ran off and hid around the corner.

"Thanks guys!" They heard Lilly yell sarcastically. Kevin walked by Nick and Miley, but Nick grabbed his shirt and kept him from going.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as Nick released his shirt.

"Shh! We're trying to get Lilly and Joe to realize that they are totally perfect for each other." Miley said. Kevin looked interested and stayed to spy on the two with Miley and Nick.

Lilly stood there in the entryway clicking her tongue. Miley and Nick left rather abruptly. What was that about? She sighed and took the time to look around. When she turned back, Joe was standing in the doorway of another room looking at her. She could feel her heart speed up, and she resisted the urge to run over to him and jump into his arms.

"Lilly…" Joe said. His eyes weren't clouded over in anger like they had been the night before. Instead, they were full of regret and longing.

"Joe…" Lilly replied in a shaky voice. He took a step closer and she felt herself responding by also taking a step closer. He took a couple steps forward and held out his arms. She couldn't resist anymore and ran into his arms. They held each other as tightly as they could. Lilly's arms were around his waist and the middle of his back, and Joe had one arm around her lower back while the other held the back of Lilly's head. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly as he felt his life come back into balance.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I'm so, so sorry." Joe kept whispering to her in between the kisses on her head. Joe pulled back when he felt a wet spot on his shirt. "Why are you crying?" Joe whispered as he wiped away her tears.

Lilly started to giggle. "They're happy tears. I realized that I was so miserable without you last night… I… I cried myself to sleep." Lilly said as she returned to resting her head on his chest. "I missed you so much Joe." She whispered.

Joe hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead again. "I was a total wreck last night too." Joe whispered. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Lilly. "Lilly, I can't pretend to just be friends with you anymore." Lilly pulled back a little and looked up at him in confusion.

Joe leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "Lilly Truscott, will you please be mine?" Joe asked as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Lilly had never felt so happy in her life! She immediately crashed her lips onto his and they stood there in each other's arms absorbed in the most mind-boggling but simple kiss ever.

Joe and Lilly pressed their foreheads together again. They both still had their eyes closed and were breathless. "I take that as a yes?" Joe breathed.

Lilly smiled and they both opened their eyes. "Yes." She whispered as she pecked him on the lips.

Joe let out a sigh of relief. "Before I forget," He let go of her for a second to grab the flowers. "Lilies… for my beautiful Lilly flower." He said as he held them out to her.

Her eyes went wide as she took them and smelled them. "Lilly flower? You are such a corny nerd." She laughed as she set them on the table and dove into his arms again before bringing her lips up to his for another incredible kiss.

They broke apart and Joe laughed along with her. "As long as I get to be _your_ corny nerd."

* * *

**BAHHH! I love how cheesy and corny this is but it makes my heart melt :) Yay Joe! and Yay Lilly! And I totally want Joe to be my corny nerd. Anyone else???**

**Lyrics for "Cold As You" by Taylor Swift used. Lyrics for "One Day at a Time" by Jonas Brothers used.  
**

**XOXO Always, **

**Taira**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back again :) 4 updates in one week. Oh yes. Only for you all. **

**PS... Is anyone going to one of the shows for the Jonas Brothers World Tour?!? Because sugarsnap3821 and I got tickets :) :) :) and I was just wondering if anyone else did. I'm SUPER EXCITED.  
**

**Read and Review :)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

'_MY corny nerd…'_ Lilly giggled. "Oh, I guess you can. But what do I get in return?" Lilly said as she raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Joe chuckled and slowly leaned in. Lilly felt her eyes close and she waited, but felt nothing. She peeked open one eye to find Joe looking at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"Joe!" Lilly whined. "You got me all excited!" Lilly said as she pouted.

"Well would this make you feel any better?" Joe asked as he leaned in to kiss her. Joe gently massaged his lips over Lilly's and pulled away after thirty seconds. Lilly's lips were slightly parted and she licked her lips.

"No… I think I need a little more," Lilly breathed and squealed when she felt Joe dip her like a scene from one of those old, southern movies. He captured her lips with his and soon it grew to be more fiery and passionate… well, that is until they were rudely interrupted by the sounds of clapping and cheering. Joe and Lilly stopped mid-kiss and looked over to see Kevin, Miley, and Nick cheering for them.

"It's about time!" They all yelled. Joe rolled his eyes and smiled and Lilly giggled when Joe stood her upright again. Lilly grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

Joe sighed. "Yeah… it was." He looked over at Nick and raised an eyebrow. Nick glanced at Miley and shrugged. It was like they were speaking through their minds to each other.

Lilly looked up to meet Joe's eyes and he gave her a warm smile, and she felt her insides melt. _The_ _Joe Jonas_ was now officially dating _her_! Wow… it seemed like she was living in a fairy tale. EEEEEP! The room became silent and Lilly giggled again when Joe squeezed her hand.

"So… who wants to spend a day at the beach?" Miley offered.

Nick whipped his head towards Miley. "Are you kidding? We got attacked last time!"

"Don't worry Nick. I'll save you from the fan girls!" Miley laughed as everyone else broke down in laughter.

"Nick… needs… a girl… to save… him." Kevin coughed.

Nick blushed and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha… very funny."

"Come on Nick. It will be fun." Miley said with a grin. "You know you want to…" Nick looked at Kevin who shrugged and then at Joe, but Joe was staring at Lilly so it didn't really matter. He finally turned back to Miley and nodded.

"Who hoo!" Miley said as she jumped in the air and gave Nick a big hug. "Okay… Lil and I need to get our stuff, so we'll meet you back here in like fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good." Kevin replied as he went up to his room to get his stuff.

"Lilly, lets go." Miley said as she started to walk towards the door. She opened it and when she looked back, Lilly wasn't there. "Lilly…" Miley tried again. "LILLY!"

Lilly immediately broke apart from Joe's arms. "Coming!" She yelled and turned to Joe. "I'll see you later." Lilly turned but felt arms sneak around her waist and pull her back in.

Her back was pressed against Joe's chest and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Lilly tilted her head to see Joe sticking his lower lip out. She turned in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" He whispered.

"Such a needy child…" Lilly giggled as she leaned into him again…

"You know at this rate, we just might make it there before tomorrow!" Miley yelled.

"I got to go." Lilly said as she squeezed his hand and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later." Miley held the door open for Lilly and waved at Nick before she closed it.

As soon as the door closed, Lilly squealed and hugged Miley. "AHHH!" Miley screamed as Lilly attacked her.

Lilly let go of Miley. "Sorry Miley, I'm just really excited!!!" Lilly said as she jumped up and down.

"Whoa there. Calm down… it's like Jackson on a sugar high all over again." Miley laughed. Lilly took a deep breath.

"Okay… I'm totally chill now." Lilly said. She looked like she was holding her breath in, and then she let out a big "EEEEEP!"

Miley sighed. "You're hopeless girl. Now let's go get our stuff or we're gonna be late." They walked off towards her house and once they were inside, they went straight up to Miley's room.

"Alright, where's the beach bag?" Miley said as she ruffled through her closet.

Lilly looked around and spotted it. "Miles, it's by the chair with Nick's jacket on it. Wait… why do you still have Nick's jacket?"

Miley smiled innocently. "Because I never gave it back?" Miley paused and waited for Lilly's expression. "Okay, okay… I'll give it back. You're no fun."

"I didn't say anything!" Lilly said as she laughed.

"I know, but he probably wants it back sometime." Miley said. "Okay, which swim suit do I wear?" Miley said as she held up her possible options.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get that one? It's so adorable!" Lilly said as she grabbed it from her.

"Fermaine… and yes, you can wear it." Miley said. Lilly giggled happily before trying it on.

"Okay Miley… what do you think?" Lilly said as she spun around and posed.

Miley was speechless. "It's perfect!" The swim suit Lilly tried on was a bikini that was forest green, but had black and white outlines of hibiscus flowers all over.

"Thank you, but what about you now?" Lilly asked. Miley sighed and continued searching through the drawer. Lilly tapped her foot on the ground and grimaced in disgust as Miley held up a bright neon bikini top.

"NO WAY! That one… eww… back to the bottom of the drawer! Put it away! My eyes! They burn!" Lilly screamed as she dropped to the floor and doubled over in laughter.

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad!" Miley said as she threw it at Lilly.

"When was the last time you wore it? When you were 10?" Lilly asked as she threw it to the side and sat up.

"NO… I was 12, and I wore it to a birthday party, and let me tell you, it was in style back then!" Miley replied.

"Whatever you say…" Lilly replied as she dodged another flying swim suit.

"Okay then… how about this?" Miley asked as she held up a white bikini top with large pink and purple polka dots.

"That's what you should have picked out first… I mean that," Lilly said as she pointed to the neon swim suit, "to that," she continued as she pointed to the one in her hand. "You've definitely come a long way."

Miley glanced at the neon swim suit. "Eww… you're totally right. I can't believe I was actually thinking of wearing that."

"I'm guessing your brain's been a little frazzled by a certain someone?" Lilly asked.

"A little," Miley said. "But you shouldn't be the one to talk. It seems like every conversation we've had this week has involved one of the two of them."

"I know." Lilly said. "Whoa… what a week." Lilly laid back on the floor and closed her eyes.

"You ready to go?" Miley asked as soon as she was finished changing into her swim suit. Lilly jumped up from the floor instantly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lilly said as she bounced towards the door. Miley rolled her eyes and sighed. They passed Robby on their way out of the house.

"Miley, be careful." Robby warned. "And Lilly, keep an eye on this little trouble maker."

"Yes sir!" Lilly said as she saluted to Robby and he saluted back.

"Alright… time to go. Bye dad!" Miley said as she pushed Lilly out of the door.

"We were supposed to meet them ten minutes ago." Lilly said as she checked her phone. She picked up her pace and Miley had to jog to keep up with her.

"They'll get over it." Miley said as she pulled on Lilly's arm to slow her down. When they rang the doorbell, the door swung open at once and the three older brothers were standing in the doorway with their stuff all ready to go.

* * *

"We're going to the beach; we're going to the beach…" Joe sang as he danced along the path. He lost his footing halfway through his solo and grabbed onto Kevin for support as they went down together.

Kevin got up off the ground and brushed himself off. "Joseph, do you think you can contain yourself for a couple minutes until we get there?"

"If you say so… Paul." Joe dared as Kevin instantaneously smacked him in the head. Joe rubbed his head which was throbbing in pain. Kevin just seemed to brush it off and it was silent for the rest of the way, except for the occasional giggle from Lilly.

The beach was busier than normal, as it was the first official day of the summer, but it was nothing compared to what it had been Saturday night. Jackson was working his usual position at Rico's Surf Shack, and Rico was there to boss him around. Oliver was sitting at the counter talking to them, and they were checking out the girls who lined the beach. Kevin decided to go hang with Jackson and Oliver at the counter, leaving the other four.

"Hey Joe, do you still want to learn how to surf?" Lilly asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why not," Joe said as Lilly grabbed his hand and her surf board and they ran off to the water.

Nick looked down and started to draw a picture in the sand with his foot. "So… what do you want to do?" He asked without looking up.

Miley rocked back and forth on her heels and looked around. What to do… her mind went blank at that moment. "Umm… I'll race you to the water."

Nick looked up. "Okay then, on three. One… two… Hey!" Nick yelled as Miley took off with a smile on her face. He immediately began to sprint after her. Miley could see the water's edge and soon enough, Nick caught up to her. She didn't look over at him, but she knew he was right there, so she sped up more. He responded by pulling a little ahead of her. They were closing in on the water, and Nick was in front by a fraction of a second.

As they reached the shoreline, Nick hit it first, but Miley dove and they both collapsed into the water. A wave rolled over them and they surfaced after a couple seconds. Miley spit a mouthful of the salty water out and started to laugh when Nick came up with a mountain of seaweed on top of his curls. He ripped it off and pushed her back into the water, and she squealed as she grabbed onto him and brought him down with her.

Once again they emerged and sat up along the seashore dripping wet and covered in wet sand from the impact. Nick reached over and brushed some of the wet sand off of Miley's face. Miley looked over and smiled at him before leaning back and looking up at the sky. It was a nearly cloudless blue day and the sun was shining brightly. The perfect day… and who better to spend it with than Nick Jonas? She laughed and returned her attention to Nick. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, just thinking about how perfect today is." She said with a warm smile.

Nick smiled back. "Yeah… perfect." He said as he took it all in. Her hair was becoming slightly wavy with a few curls here and there. The droplets on her skin were glistening as they slowly dried in the sun. The white swim suit against her skin just emphasized the light tan she had as a result of living along the shores of Malibu. And when she smiled that perfect white smile, it took his breath away.

"Nick… Nick… you there?" Miley said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Nick seemed to snap out of it and he shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry. Just kind of spaced out there for a second." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and shook off another bit of seaweed that had gotten stuck between his fingers.

"I noticed." Miley laughed as Nick's ears turned red again. She splashed some of the ocean water into his face, and got up. He spit out the bit that had gotten into his mouth and wiped off his face. Well at least the water seemed to cool him down a bit. Miley held out her hand and he took it.

"We should probably go get our stuff and put it somewhere that we'll remember." Miley said as they walked back in the general direction of where they left their belongings.

* * *

Joe grabbed the surfboard and they walked towards the ideal mid-day waves. Lilly laughed when Joe picked her up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"Joe! What are you doing?" Lilly squealed.

"Being the macho man I am." Joe replied as he placed the surfboard upright in the sand and flexed his muscles.

Lilly started cracking up. "Whatever, just don't let it get to your head. It's already big enough." She teased as she patted his head.

"Too late." Joe grinned as he put her down. "Now where do we start?"

"Well…" Lilly said and she picked up the surfboard. "In the water would be a good start." She walked towards the water and kept going until it was up to her waist. The water was a little cold, but the sunshine kept it the temperature just right. She got up on top of the surfboard and turned her head around to see where Joe was. He was right behind her staring at her curiously.

"Are you going to get up on the board?" Lilly asked. Joe got up with a little help from Lilly and they paddled out into the deeper water. It looked like the waves were bigger than normal today, but it didn't bother Lilly because she had surfed bigger ones. Lilly was looking out across the horizon when she felt Joe wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

Lilly giggled when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "You know, I kinda like just sitting here." He whispered with a chuckle. Lilly leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes when she felt his silky lips touch her sun kissed shoulders. He left a trail of butterfly kisses along her shoulders and neck before returning to whisper once again in her ear. "I'm guessing you like this?"

"Don't stop…" Lilly whispered and she felt Joe's hands around her waist trying to turn her towards him. He helped her as she slowly maneuvered her body so she was facing him.

"Much better," Joe said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. Lilly threw her head back and laughed. She titled her head to the side a little and giggled. Joe reached out his hand and cupped her face before pulling her towards him and crashing his lips down onto hers. Once again, fireworks exploded and Lilly moved her hands up to his head and ran her fingers threw his hair. Joe moved one hand to her waist to pull her closer to him and he moved the other to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Lilly moaned and felt Joe smile into their kiss. Lilly tugged on his lower lip with her teeth and they pulled apart from each other to breathe for a couple seconds. Lilly smiled as she looked at Joe who was trying to control his breath.

Lilly leaned in to kiss him again but the force of a rolling wave knocked her into him and she bit her lip. After steadying herself, she sat up. "Ouch!" She said as she felt her lip sting. Lilly touched her fingers to her mouth and when she pulled them away, there were little beads of blood dotted along her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked as he eyed the blood on her fingertips.

"Of course! I've been hurt a lot worse from skateboarding. This is nothing." Lilly said as she stuck her hand in the water to wash it off. "Where were we?" Lilly said as she leaned in again, but pulled away the second her lips touched his.

"Why does it seem like I always manage to find a way to injure you?" Joe laughed.

"It's not you… you're just around whenever I make an idiot of myself." Lilly smiled. Joe laughed and kissed her on the cheek so he wouldn't hurt her lips. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest as he stroked her back. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and lightly kissed the exposed skin on her neck. She jumped a little and laughed. Joe pulled back to see what she was laughing at.

"Sorry… I'm really ticklish." She laughed. Joe smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Oh no… don't you dare!" Joe reached out his hands and began tickling her sides. Lilly squealed and squirmed before she captured his hands in hers. "Ha… what are you going to do now?" Lilly said.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Joe said as he moved his head forward and kissed her neck. Lilly tilted her head to the side to give him more access. She interlaced her fingers with his and gave his hands a small squeeze. She smiled and threw her head back as Joe continued to attack her neck with kisses.

Lilly could feel the water moving under her feet and she opened her eyes slightly to see what was going on. Her eyes widened as she saw a giant wave coming towards them. "Joe…" She whispered.

"Hmm…" He grunted against her neck.

"Joe!" She screamed.

"What?" He said and looked up. His eyes widened and he put his arm protectively around Lilly before the plunging wave knocked them off the surfboard and brought them under. After 20 seconds under the water Lilly surfaced and was breathing heavily as she looked around for Joe. She swam over to her surfboard which was surprisingly only a couple feet away.

"Joe!" She screamed as she turned to look the other way. "JOE!" When Lilly turned back, she was sprayed in the face with some of the salty ocean water. She wiped her face off and found Joe clinging to the surfboard gasping for breath, mostly from laughter, with his wet hair hanging in his eyes. Lilly rolled her eyes before pushing his head back under and getting up on top of the surfboard.

When Joe resurfaced, he shook his head like a dog, spraying Lilly with water droplets. Lilly helped him back up onto the surfboard. "Well that was a fun surfing lesson." Joe said.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, fun lesson… and maybe I'll actually teach you to surf next time."

"Or we could just have a repeat… you know, minus the whole being knocked off by a wave thing; Although it did give me a strange rush of adrenaline." Joe replied.

Lilly looked out to see a couple more big waves beginning to form. "We should probably go in now. It looks like it's going to get rough in a bit." Joe nodded and they both paddled back to the shore.

* * *

As Miley and Nick walked back to where they got their stuff, whispers that the Jonas Brothers had been spotted on the beach were spreading around. Miley and Nick were laughing and Miley had a strange feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head to the side a little and saw a growing crowd of girls following not to far behind them out of the corner of her eye. She turned back and leaned in to whisper something.

"Hey Nick, have you noticed the tweeny boppers following you? The group keeps getting bigger and bigger." Miley whispered.

"What?" Nick said as he turned his head and heard the girls break out in giggles. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Miley laughed at Nick's frustration. "So… what are we going to do?"

"Umm…" Nick started but they were interrupted by a sickeningly sweet giggle that sounded all too familiar to Miley. _'Oh this is NOT good!'_ Miley thought.

"Nick! You're here!" The girl said as she pushed Miley to the side and wrapped her arms around Nick. Miley narrowed her eyes and her face hardened. She should have known that Amber Addison and her posse of superficial wannabes were going to be at the beach.

Amber was hanging all over Nick with her super big sunglasses and her designer swim suit. Typical… and everyone else that followed her around was wearing something that resembled what she was wearing. It happened every day at school, so why would it stop now? Miley looked at Nick who was as stiff as a board and his face was paler than a ghost.

"Nicky… where have you been? Oh, you must have been lost if you were with _her_." Amber sneered and glared at Miley.

"Amber! Get off of him! He doesn't even know you!" Miley yelled.

"Umm, yeah he does, considering he is my boyfriend." She said as she turned to Nick and gave him an intimidating look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you." Nick said as he tried to release himself from her grasp. Amber's posse gasped when he said that.

"Aww… you're so cute!" Amber said and turned to the girls. "Like I told you, he's not into the whole PDA thing." Amber realized at this point that everything would be blown if she didn't do something.

"Umm… no, that's not the problem…" Nick started.

"Nicky, are you trying to break up with me?! Because no one breaks up with Amber Addison!" Amber said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, no one!" Ashley piped in. Miley and Nick exchanged confused glances.

"It's over between us!" Amber screamed. "That's right girls, Nick Jonas isn't all he seems in those teen magazines. Let's go." Amber said with a flip of her hair as she snapped her fingers.

"Does that mean you're free?" A couple of the girls screamed.

"How dare all of you! And you call yourselves my friends!" She said as she put a hand on her chest.

"Actually… I umm… I… I have a girlfriend!" Nick said quickly.

"WHAt?!" Miley and the girls shouted.

"Yeah… Miley's my girlfriend." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Yeah right, you're just using her because you're embarrassed that you just got dumped." Amber said. "If she's really your girlfriend, prove it." Amber said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nick turned towards Miley and he looked her in the eyes. He shifted on his feet before reaching out and pulling her to him and softly planting his lips on hers. Miley was surprised at first but started to kiss back as she felt Nick's soft lips caressing her own. It was short and sweet but it seemed as though there were electricity in the air. She opened her eyes and stared into Nick's and he smiled. Miley was about to lean back in, but all of a sudden, she heard screaming girls.

"GET HER!!!" They all screamed as they started towards her. Amber stood there in complete shock and Ashley looked confused. Nick grabbed Miley's hand and they ran off towards the dock.

"Where are we going?" Miley screamed as they sprinted to get away from the mob of girls behind them.

"Anywhere but here!" He yelled back as they rounded the corner onto the dock. At the end, there were a couple boats hooked up and a jet ski at the end. When they reached the end, Nick started to untie it.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked worriedly as she looked at the mob of girls that was getting closer and closer to them.

Nick hopped on the jet ski. "Just get on!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the back. "Hold on!" He yelled as he sped off just as the girls reached the end of the dock.

Miley wrapped her arms tightly around his waist just as he pulled away. She felt like she was going to fall off, so she squeezed him as tightly as she could and rested her head on his back to block the wind. Nick could feel himself turn red and his body tense up. He tried to relax so Miley wouldn't notice.

Miley laughed as she felt his body tense up and she lightly kissed his shoulder. She felt him relax a little and she nuzzled her head into his back. It felt so nice to be racing on the jet ski with her hair whipping in the wind. She picked her head up and smiled as she took in the moment.

After a couple minutes, Nick slowed down to a stop. He let out a deep breath and leaned back on Miley. "That was fun." He said.

"So… now I'm your girlfriend?" Miley laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." Nick said and Miley's face dropped. She took her hand out of his hair and let it hang limply at her side. "Who was that anyway?" He asked as he sat up and turned his head to face her.

"Amber Addison." Miley said. "Most popular girl in school, and definitely the meanest."

"That was her?" Nick asked as she shuddered. "And did she… break up with me? Wait… what was that all about?"

"No clue. It was pretty funny to see her face though, you know, when you kissed me." Miley said.

"Oh yeah." Nick said as he ran his hand through his hair. "That was nice." Miley laughed and his eyes widened when he realized that he said that out loud. "Uh… do you want to see this cool trick I learned?" Nick said as he started up the jet ski again.

"Sure." Miley said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and he sped off. Miley smiled into the wind and slowly loosened her grip but didn't know that Nick was preparing to do a fishtail. "WHO HOO!" She screamed as she threw her hands up in the air. Nick turned quickly and caught Miley off guard. She tried to grab him, but ended up scratching him on his upper arm before she flew into the water.

Nick waited until the wall of water receded. "So, was that fun?" He asked as he turned around. "Miley?" He looked around frantically and found her treading water a couple feet away.

"Over… here…" She screamed as best as she could. He helped her back up onto the jet ski.

"Miley, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked. Her entire left side was bright red from the impact of the water and she was rubbing her neck.

"I hope so." She said as she winced and tried to laugh.

"Ride in front this time. I don't want you to fall off again." He said as he helped her move in front of him. He put his arms around her to reach the handles. "I promise I won't let you fall off." He said as she leaned back into him.

"I would hope I wouldn't fall off with your arms around me." She laughed. He started up the engine and they rode back to the dock. Once they got back, the crowd of girls was gone. They tied it back along the dock and Miley and Nick snuck back to where their stuff was. They grabbed it all quickly and ran towards Rico's, where the rest of them were.

A mass of girls was surrounding the shack all screaming things at Kevin. Kevin, who was hiding behind Jackson, Rico, and Oliver, looked like he was trying to figure out a way to get out of there. Nick and Miley hid behind a bush.

"Hey, I have an idea." Miley whispered to Nick.

"Another one of your crazy plans?" Nick laughed and she hit him on the arm.

"This one will work, I promise." Miley said as she cleared her throat. "OH MY GOSH! LOOK EVERYONE! JOE JONAS IS BY THE DOCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Nick covered his ears and winced in pain. At once, the group of girls cleared out and ran off towards the dock.

"See? I told you it was good." Miley said.

"You keep thinking that," Nick laughed as he rolled his eyes for effect. He got up before she could hit him and ran over to the counter.

"You know, for once I'm thankful for Joe's popularity." Kevin said.

"What about my popularity?" Joe asked as he walked up with Lilly. He set the surfboard down in the sand.

"There's a mob of girls currently searching for you." Oliver said.

"Well, I can't complain." Joe said and Lilly hit him. He turned to her and said, "Oh come on, you know you would be one of those girls chasing after me."

"I didn't think your head could get any bigger but it just did!" Lilly said.

"You love my big head." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Am I just seeing things, or is the mob getting bigger…" Jackson paused and his eyes widened. "And closer!"

"I think we should go now." Miley said as they all grabbed their stuff and ran back to their houses.

Once they were back, they collapsed on the Jonas' front lawn and caught their breath.

"What a day…" Kevin breathed.

"Yeah, tons of fun…" Nick said as he rolled onto his back.

"I had fun." Joe said happily as he sat up. Kevin and Nick started laughing at the sudden perkiness and Joe had a confused look on his face. Joe looked over at Lilly who was blushing a light pink color and mouthing something to Miley. Miley looked interested in what she was saying and grinned while wiggling her eyebrows. Lilly and her started a fit of giggles and were rolling on the ground. Joe sighed before laying back down on the ground and staring at the clouds as they passed by. What a lovely day…

"I have to go get ready. My mom and I are going to the grand opening of this new restaurant downtown in L.A. for her business." Lilly said as she stood up and brushed off some of the newly cut grass remnants off of her shorts.

"You're leaving!" Joe whined as he immediately sat up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said as she helped Joe up off the ground. "So I'll see you later."

"I guess." He sighed. "Have fun at dinner." She pecked him on the lips quickly and squeezed his hand. She turned to leave, but Joe didn't let go of her hand.

"Joe…" She said with a pleading look in her eyes. "I really have to go if I don't want to be late. And my mom would kill me if I was late."

"I'll call you later." He said with a nod of his head as he let go.

"Looking forward to it." Lilly said and she giggled as he winked at her. "Bye Nick, bye Kevin, bye Miles!" She waved as she walked down the driveway and out of sight.

"Dude, you're a pansy." Kevin said as he laughed at Joe.

"I wasn't the one cuddling with my girlfriend last night. You sounded like a little kitty cat, all purring and I love you baby." Joe said and he ran as Kevin got off the ground and chased him into the house. Miley and Nick sat on the ground watching the exchange.

"I DID NOT SOUND LIKE A CAT!" They heard Kevin yell from inside. Then they heard a crashing noise and an unexpected high pitched scream from Joe.

"BOYS!" Miley and Nick cringed as they heard the voice of his mom from inside the house. She rarely raised her voice.

"Should we go check it out?" Nick asked Miley.

"Oh yeah…" Miley said and they got off the ground and ran inside. They looked on the scene from the hallway, peering from behind a corner.

"Joseph, go find a way to entertain your brother." Denise said. "And Kevin, I want you to help make dinner." She turned around. "And for goodness sake Nicholas, stop spying on your brothers."

Nick stepped out from the hallway he was hiding in. "How did you know?" Denise raised an eyebrow at him. "It was all Miley!" He said quickly as he pointed to her.

"What?!" She squeaked.

"Nicholas, I'm not blind." Denise said. Nick dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Miley, sweetie, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing well, and how about you?" Miley responded politely.

"I'll be fine if I can keep these boys under control. There's too much testosterone in the house." Denise sighed as she turned her attention back to Nick. "Nick dear, you should go take a shower, you're getting sand all over." Nick looked down at the pile of sand on the floor.

"Don't worry Nick, Miley will still be here when you're done." Joe laughed. Kevin smacked him in the head.

"Kevin! Joseph! Seperate!" Denise yelled. Joe immediately left to go find Frankie and Kevin grabbed some items to start making dinner. Denise turned to Miley. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, I have an older brother. I totally understand." Miley laughed.

Denise smiled. "Feel free to stay as long as you like." Then she left the room. "I'm going to go check on Nick and make sure he's okay." She muttered to herself as she went off to find him.

Miley sat on one of the stools that lined the island in the middle of the kitchen. "So Kevin, how was your day?"

"It was okay. I wish Carly would have been able to stay longer, but I had fun at the beach. Apparently there's a lot of Jonas Brothers fans here in Malibu." Kevin said as he dumped the spaghetti noodles into the pot of boiling water. He turned around and smirked. "How was your day with Nick?"

Miley's face turned a soft red color at the mention of Nick's name. "Oh, pretty good I guess…" she gulped. "We, well, he was attacked by a mob of fan girls."

"It doesn't surprise me. Did you know he was once attacked by about 30 girls at once? Hilarious, you should have seen his face…" Kevin laughed.

"Wow… that sounds like fun." Miley said sarcastically. Miley remembered the time when Hannah Montana was mobbed by a bunch of fan girls… and Oliver, but that was a different story. Actually, that happened quite frequently. It was flattering to have fans, but when they invaded your personal bubble, things could get claustrophobic quickly. And that was definitely _not_ fun.

"Miley? Miley?" Kevin said as he waved his hand in front of her face. She suddenly snapped out of it and screamed as she went flying to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked worriedly as he ran around the island to help her up. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"No! I'm good!" Miley interrupted as she got up off the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out there."

"It's okay. Nick does it all the time, but I don't get the same reaction out of him. Man, how much fun would that be if he did that every time!" Kevin laughed and Miley joined in. "You like Nick." Kevin said after a couple seconds.

Miley could feel the color drain from her face. Kevin said it more as a statement than a question, and she couldn't figure out words to respond. "Uhh…" was about all she could get out at first. "What… what makes you say that?" Miley laughed nervously.

"It's really not that hard to see you know." He said as he turned back to the spaghetti noodles to check if they were done. After draining them he turned back to her. "Everyone can… except maybe Nick. But you can't really expect him to know anything with that mass of curls on his head. There's just not enough room!"

Miley laughed this time. For some reason, she felt like she could confide in him. Kevin seemed trustworthy. _'Oh what the heck, Lilly's not here right now.'_

"Well, maybe I do." Miley said quietly.

"Maybe?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… so I do, but you can't tell Nick! Promise?" Miley asked as she spit into her hand and held it out.

"You didn't just spit in your hand did you?" Kevin asked as Miley grabbed his hand. "Okay! I won't! As long as you don't ever do that again." He finished as he washed off his hand in the sink.

"But what am I supposed to do about it?" Miley asked.

"The same thing I told Nick, just wait until the right time comes and you'll know what to do. There's obviously a connection between you two." Kevin said.

Miley thought about it for a minute. "Wait… you talked to Nick about this?!"

"What?! No I didn't" Kevin laughed and turned away from her. _'Did I really just say that!'_ He thought. He turned his head to Miley, who was beaming from the stool she was sitting on. He quickly turned his head back. _'Oh Nick is definitely going to kill me!'_ He thought.

Kevin stirred the sauce in the pan and tasted it. "Hey Miley, what do you think of the sauce? Does it need anything?" He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and dipped it before handing it to her.

"Well…" She said as she gave it a second taste. "My mamaw always puts some of her special mix in. I could show you if you want." Miley said as she went over to the spice drawer and grabbed a couple out. She finished with those and tasted it again. "I almost forgot the sweet Tennessee touch!" She said as she reached for the sugar.

"Wait… sugar?" Kevin said.

Miley looked at him dumbfounded. "You've never put sugar in your spaghetti sauce? Good Lord child! Do you live under your guitar?" She asked.

"Pretty much," Kevin responded with a chuckle.

Miley laughed. "Only kidding, but seriously… you have not lived yet if you haven't tried it."

"Alright spice girl, spice away." Kevin said as he waved his arms.

Miley stood over the pot mixing everything together. "So… Nick talked about me?"

"Yeah, I could probably write a biography about you… but I probably shouldn't have told you that, because now he's going to kill me." Kevin said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't kill the best big brother ever." Miley said as she gave Kevin a hug.

"Who's killing who?" Nick said as he walked in on Miley hugging Kevin. He eyed the two curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Miley said as she let go of Kevin and walked over to Nick. "I found out some pretty interesting stuff." Miley said as she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

Nick's face went pale and he narrowed his eyes at Kevin. Kevin shrugged and threw his hands in the air before going back to the spaghetti. "What kind of interesting things?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm just kidding. We just talked, and made some pretty amazing spaghetti." Miley said as she ruffled his hair.

Nick let out a deep breath. "Wow, you scared me there for a second."

Miley laughed. "I meant to do that." She said with a wink and Nick smiled at her. "Now I think its time to eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

**So I would have updated this yesterday but then there was a problem with the separating lines and it took me FOREVER to correct. But thanks for being patient with me :) You're all amazing! **

**Yes... I write very lame kissing scenes. Any tips/help would be very, very much appreciated. It makes me cringe because they're that bad.**

**XOXO Always**

**Taira  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't even begin to explain how excited I am for today in general :) First of all you guys are AMAZING! so I'm uploading this next chapter which is one of my favorites and after I upload this I'm leaving for the JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT TONIGHT!!! :) :) :) Oh yes. My stomach is doing flips just thinking about it. ENJOY!!!**

**Oh... and guess who's back?! *cue mysterious music***

**And special, special thanks to all my reviewers from Chapter 13: TheNextBestWriter, momentofweakness (still my fav from both rounds :), ChrissyM9525, xsofiaaax, and ZOMGnoway. YOU'RE AMAZINGGG!!!  
**

**Read and Review!!!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 14**

Miley helped Nick to set the table, making sure they set out an extra place for Miley. Kevin called everyone to the table and they all sat down and joined hands. Then Kevin Sr. began the prayer they always said.

"Dear God, thank you so much for this day. Thank you for all of your blessings in our lives. I pray that you bless this food that nourishes us and gives us strength, and continue to bless us Father, in Jesus' name. Amen." Kevin Sr. finished.

"Amen." Everyone replied. Miley giggled as Nick squeezed her hand from under the table. Frankie and Joe both grabbed for the spaghetti first and were playing tug of war with the spoon.

"Give it up Frank!" Joe said as he pulled it towards him.

"Are you kidding? The cute one always gets to go first!" Frankie retorted.

"Exactly! Now hand it over!" Joe said with a final tug as he pulled it from Frankie's grasp. Joe started to pile spaghetti on his plate and eyed it hungrily as he threw the spoon haphazardly back into the bowl. He took a bite, but stopped chewing for a second.

"Kev, what did you put in here?" Joe said with his mouth full of the sweet spaghetti.

"Joseph, don't speak with food in your mouth." Kevin Sr. said.

Joe finished the bite of food before sticking out his tongue. "There." He smirked before returning to his food.

"Eww! You didn't need to show us!" Frankie yelled as he covered his eyes. They all started to laugh, and Frankie soon joined in.

"Actually, Miley spiced it up." Kevin said as he also took a bite.

"It's delicious!" Denise exclaimed. "What did you put in it?"

"Oh, just a couple of my Mamaw's Tennessee touches. It depends on what you're in the mood for, but the most important ingredient is sugar. My Mamaw always said that it blended perfectly with the sweet tomatoes." Miley said. She loved her grandma's cooking, and being able to share some of the secrets of her cooking felt like she was right back home in Tennessee.

After dinner was over, Denise told Nick that it was his turn to do the dishes.

"Mom! But Miley's over!" Nick said.

"Mom! But Miley's over!" Joe mimicked in a high pitched voice, and Nick shot a glare in his direction.

"Why can't Joe do it?" Nick asked. Upon hearing his name, Joe slipped into the basement before being talked into doing Nick's chores.

"I can help you Nick." Miley offered.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to." Nick replied.

"I know, but I want to. And it's only right to help clean up if I helped to make dinner." Miley replied.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked one last time.

"What can I say? I was raised in the South, where it's all about hospitality." Miley smiled.

Miley and Nick continued to clear the dishes from the table and began to wash them in the sink. Miley kept sneaking glances at Nick, but he would always catch her and give her a warm smile. Miley even caught him sneak a glance at her. After a couple uncomfortable moments of silence, Miley finally got the courage to speak up.

"Umm… Nick? We need to talk." Miley said quietly. She looked away as she felt her face begin to burn up.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Nick asked, obviously not picking up on the hints Miley was dropping.

"No, like we need to talk." Miley said as she turned towards him.

Nick quirked an eyebrow. "Are you breaking up with me?" He joked.

Miley smiled and hit him on the arm. "No! Like seriously."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

'_Well this is getting more awkward by the second.'_ She thought. "About us." She managed to get out.

"Oh…" Nick gulped. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later, but right now, he was really wishing that it was coming later. "Well, what about us?" He asked as he shuffled his feet.

"I don't know. I mean, it's only been like four days…" Miley trailed off. "But… but I really like you." She said hurriedly. She had done it; put her heart out on the line. She felt like she was hanging on a wire as the uncomfortable silence began to pull her down. This sucked. Miley needed to get out of there soon. She could feel her palms begin to sweat and she became all clammy. Then the room started to spin…

"I have to go!" She said shakily as she dropped the dish she was washing and ran towards the door.

Nick stood there for a second comprehending what she had just said. "Wait! Miley!" He said as he grabbed her wrist. She stopped in her place and stared at the ground. Nick moved himself so he was facing her. Miley's hair was around her face shielding her like a curtain. He slowly moved his hand to push the hair out of her face. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

Miley felt the world stop as she stared into his eyes, the deep pools of espresso swirling with so much emotion at that moment. And then Nick leaned down to meet her lips. Miley stood there shocked for a moment, but let her eyelids flutter closed and without hesitation, began to kiss him back.

As soon as the kiss started, Nick pulled away. He grabbed Miley's hands in his own and interlaced their fingers. He gave her a light squeeze and she opened her eyes and smiled as they met each other's gaze again.

"Miley, I really like you too," Nick started as he rubbed his thumbs along her hands. "And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say something."

"It's been four days, I don't blame you." Miley laughed.

"Yeah," He smiled. "And I would really…"

"Nicholas! Are you done with the dishes yet?" Denise yelled from somewhere within the house.

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed. "No mom, not yet!" He yelled back. What a way to ruin the moment.

"You were saying?" Miley laughed when he turned back to her.

"I would really like to get to know you better." Nick smiled.

"So does that mean that I get to call you my boyfriend?" Miley asked.

"As long as I get to call you my girlfriend." Nick laughed.

"Wow… this is getting way too cheesy." Miley said as she joined in the laughter.

"You're just noticing now?" Nick said as he pulled Miley into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

Miley looked up at him again. "You know, your fans aren't going to be too happy about this."

"They can deal with it. Besides, if they're true fans and really like me, they'll be happy that I'm happy." Nick smiled.

"Aww… you remind me of a giant teddy bear right now!" Miley said as she ruffled his curly mop of hair.

"Well I knew I had a lot of hair, but I didn't think I was furry!" Nick said pretending to be shocked.

Miley rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"And you're just noticing now?" Nick laughed.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I figured that out the first day I met you," Miley said. So technically it wasn't the first day that they had met, but Nick would never know. "Remember when you tripped… as you… as you were walking… in the door… oh, good times." Miley managed to get out between her fit of giggles.

"Well it's not something I exactly like to remember as my first impression." Nick turned away as his face turned red. He started to put away the dishes that had been dried and Miley joined him.

"I thought it was cute! Sorry bud, but that's a memory I'll never forget." Miley replied. "Besides, it could have been worse…"

"You're right…" Nick paused. "I could have been on fire." Nick finished as they both erupted into hysterics.

* * *

Later that night, after Miley had gone home, Nick and Kevin were sitting in their family room watching the latest episode of Heroes.

"Little Nicky J! What's up budd-ay!" Joe said as he plopped down on the couch next to Nick. "And Kev-o!"

Nick raised an eyebrow without taking his eyes off the screen. "Alright, I know that Miley's spaghetti was amazing, but you probably shouldn't eat anymore. I mean, look what it's already done to you." Nick said as he looked over at Joe, who was bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah, Mom should have never dumped that bowl of sugar down your throat." Kevin said.

"Hey! My throat hurt and it worked!" Joe defended.

"Oh, it worked alright. But I'm pretty sure the result we got _isn't_ the one we were supposed to." Kevin replied and Joe pouted.

"Joe plus sugar equals not a good combination." Nick said slowly, stressing every word.

"Oh Nick," Joe said. "You can try to use math against me but it's not going to work. I'm smart." Joe said as he tapped his head and then pushed Nick on the arm. Nick winced in pain. Joe hit the spot where Miley had tried to grab onto him earlier.

"Whoa there! Looks like Mi-lay's getting a little Fris-kay!" Joe laughed at his own joke and Nick punched him in the arm. Kevin looked over at the scratches on his upper arm and coughed as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Dude! Shut up!" Nick said as he returned his attention back to the TV.

"Party pooper." Joe mumbled. "I'm gonna go call Lil-lay!" He finished in a sing song voice.

"O-_kay_!" Nick said, stressing the last syllable. He was getting annoyed with Joe's little sugar rant.

"Good one Fro Bro! You're catching on!" Joe said as he ruffled Nick's hair and got up from the couch.

Nick examined his arm for a minute. "Is it really that bad?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Well… to me it looks like…"

"Don't even finish it!" Nick warned as he got up. "I need to cover this up." He mumbled to himself and left. Kevin rolled his eyes and chuckled. His family was insane.

* * *

"_Hey, it's Miley! I can't answer the phone right now so leave me a message. Bye!" _Jake snapped his phone shut and let out a frustrated snarl. "Why won't she pick up the phone?!"

"Maybe she has more important things to do." Mikayla said as she took another bite of popcorn.

"More important than me?! What could possibly be more important than me?!" He asked as he threw his arms up and began to pace the room.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Do you think you can pace somewhere else? You're blocking the TV." She tried to shift herself so she could watch the movie.

"Mikayla! We have a problem here and all you can think about is this lame movie with a bunch of B-list actors?" Jake grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! That was the best part! And correction… _we_ do not have a problem. _You_ have a problem." Mikayla said. Jake opened his mouth to speak but Mikayla cut him off before he had the chance. "This is getting way out of hand. You're turning into this… this green monster of jealousy!"

"I am not jealous!" Jake interrupted.

"Oh, excuse me… the green monster of total and complete OBSESSION!" Mikayla replied. Jake looked taken aback by her comment and was speechless. She felt a pang of guilt inside her and sighed. "Jake, I'm sorry…"

He put a hand up to silence her. "No, you're right. I'm acting pathetic right now."

"So does that mean that you're going to move on and forget about her?" She asked hopefully.

"No," He said not noticing the smile on her face drop. "I'm just going to stop acting like a pathetic love sick puppy and show her the sensitive side of Jake Ryan. Yeah! That must be what she sees in him. His sensitive side! Oh, I'm a genius!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah… brilliant…" Mikayla said monotonously. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and crushed it between her fingers. When was he going to see that he and Miley didn't click?

"Now what's a sensitive move to make?" He asked as he stared at the ceiling. He plopped down on the couch next to Mikayla. "OOH! What if I sent her flowers?" He asked excitedly.

She turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to creep her out?"

"No… I just thought, you know, since girls like flowers and all…" Jake trailed off. "That's a bad idea isn't it?"

"No, but you know if you signed your name at the bottom of the card you would definitely come off as a creeper. It would be so much more mysterious and romantic if you left it a secret." Mikayla smirked. Hopefully Miley would think they were from Nick, and it would discourage Jake enough that he would give up this immature and childish quest for Miley's affections. Then Mikayla could have him all to herself, but not the crazed stalker he was being right now. She wanted the sweet, caring Jake that she had met on set in Antarctica, when she had a HUGE crush on him. How long was it going to take for him to realize that Miley was driving him insane?

"That's a brilliant idea!" He said as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "You know, we make a great team."

"Yeah," She replied. _'Now if only he could really see that.'

* * *

_

The next morning, Miley's dad came in and woke her up. "What?" She groaned.

"Come on bud, we're going to the studio to record Hannah Montana's new hit song!" He said excitedly.

"How about later," Miley replied sleepily as she rolled onto her other side and buried herself under her comforter.

"I can always go get the bucket…" He offered.

Miley's eyes popped wide open and she threw the comforter off of her. "I'm up!" She yelled as she ran into the Hannah closet.

"That's what I thought." Robby laughed. "Make sure you're ready in a half an hour."

Miley was in her closet throwing clothes all over the place when Lilly walked in. She managed to dodge a couple shirts that were thrown, but was hit in the face by a pair of pants. "OW!" She said as she threw them aside.

Miley stopped throwing things and turned around. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?"

"Well, I just got hit in the face by a very cute pair of pants… but I came over to see if you wanted to hang out today. You know, just do some girl stuff."

"Lilly Truscott wants to do girl stuff?" Miley laughed. "I wish, but I can't. I have to go to the studio to record a new song. You can come along if you want, but I totally understand if you don't want to."

"Hmm…" Lilly paused. "Why not? Oliver is busy today anyway." Lilly started searching for an outfit for Lola to wear.

"What do you think about this outfit?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly looked at the outfit that was laid out on the floor.

"White capris, red sparkly tank top, jean jacket and red pumps." Lilly nodded. "I like it."

"Sweet." She said as she packed it into a bag, along with the Hannah wig. "Now what is Miss Lola going to wear today?"

"This?" She asked as she held up a possible outfit.

"Try it on real quick… I'm having second thoughts about it." Miley said as Lilly changed into it.

"Ta-da!" Lilly said as she spun around. Miley nodded. Red plaid skirt layered over a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black boots and a black shirt, and to complete the look, a red wig. It was screaming Lola.

"Wait… what's that on your neck?" Miley asked as she looked more closely.

Lilly brought her hands up to her neck. "Nothing. Why are you asking?" She asked defensively.

"Lilly, I'm not blind. Now what is it?" She said as Lilly slowly dropped her hands and Miley's eyes widened. "WHAT?! He gave you a hickey! You haven't even been going out for 24 hours!" Miley screamed.

"Thanks for advertising it to the entire world!" Lilly hissed.

"Sorry! They're soundproof walls anyway." Miley smirked. "Lillian Truscott, you dirty, dirty girl."

Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're not that innocent yourself."

"Miley! I said a half an hour. Andy's probably waiting for us wondering where we are." Robby said.

"We'll be down in a minute." Miley said as she pushed him out of the door and threw a bag at Lilly.

"What's the bag for?" Lilly asked.

"To put your stuff in. With the Jonas Brothers living next door, we have to take extra precautions." Miley replied.

"Why can't you just tell them?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not telling them… I just can't, I mean, I didn't even want to tell you at first." Miley said.

"But you did tell me." Lilly said.

"Lilly, just drop the subject." Miley said as she walked out the door.

"Someone's a little touchy," She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a white scarf on the way out.

* * *

It was silent when Lilly got in the car with Miley and Robby. They drove to a nearby parking lot where Andy was waiting with their limo. Miley and Lilly switched into their Hannah and Lola outfits and got into the car. Robby put his mustache on and got in after them. The ride was silent until they got to the studio. Robby looked back and forth between the two girls as they looked out their windows. When they got there, Robby was the first to slip out of the car and Miley and Lilly sat there for a minute.

"Miles, I'm sorry." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess I'm just afraid that things will be different if I told them." Miley replied.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Lilly said.

"Yeah, but right now just doesn't feel like the right time, you know." Miley said.

"Then wait until the right time." Lilly said as she pulled Miley into a hug.

"Hannah, we're going to be late if you don't get out right now." Robby Ray said as he stuck his head in the door.

"Coming!" Hannah said as she put on her sunglasses and stepped out of the car with Lola.

"Lola, it's the middle of May and you're wearing a scarf?" Robby Ray asked.

"Well, you know how cold it gets in those recording booths." Lilly said nervously as she continued walking. Robby Ray shrugged his shoulders. They walked into the studio and were guided to the recording booth they were working in.

"Hannah! Your father tells me you have a great song for today!" Her producer greeted her.

"I do! And I'm excited to record it!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hello Mr. Montana, how are you today? And Lola! What a surprise." He continued.

"That's me… the surprise!" Lola laughed.

"Are we recording or not?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yes." The producer replied. "Now, what is this new hit song that your father keeps talking about?"

"Well, it's a ballad of a girl who just wants to fit in and be noticed for who she really is, all while living the life of a celebrity." Hannah said dramatically. "I call it…" She used her hands for emphasis. "Rock Star!"

* * *

Joe was watching a movie when all of a sudden he had a strong urge to pee. He got up and walked out of the theater room before stopping in his tracks. He had lived here for almost a week, but he had no idea where the bathroom was. He looked around urgently, and began opening random doors along the walls, until he stumbled across one. He opened it to find two more doors and a closet. He instinctively chose the one to the right, which happened to be the actual bathroom.

A couple minutes later, he came back out, curious as to what was behind door number two. Inside was a little sitting area with couches built into the wall and a glass door was on the opposite side. It was like a secret room! Joe walked the short distance to the glass door and opened it, revealing another room that looked like a large shower, but there was no shower head.

"Awkward…" He said and jumped as it echoed throughout the room. He stepped outside the door and found a switch on the wall. He looked around the room before pressing it. Suddenly the area behind the glass door started to fill up with moist, hot air. Joe laughed as he realized he had discovered a secret steam room within his house.

"Nick's going to love this!" He said as he turned the switch off and ran up the stairs. "Nick! Nick! Where are you?" He yelled.

"What?" Nick replied.

"Just come here, I want to show you something." Joe said as he walked back. He opened the door to the right again.

"Cool, Joe. You found the bathroom." Nick replied sarcastically after he stepped into the room.

"No I just wanted to show you where it was." Joe said as he walked out and placed his hand on the doorknob to his secret room. "This is what is really cool." Joe opened the door and they stepped inside.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "You think that a tiny room decorated in tacky floral fabric is cool?"

"We all know you secretly like the tacky floral fabric." Joe said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I plan to decorate my room like this. Now what was so cool that you wanted to show me?" Joe opened the glass door and turned on the switch. Nick's eyes went wide and Joe smirked.

* * *

"Kevin! Kevin! You have to see this!" Joe and Nick yelled as they burst through Kevin's bedroom door.

"I got to go, the brothers need me." Kevin said into his phone. "I love you too baby." Joe sniggered when Kevin said that and Kevin glared at him. He closed his phone. "What is so important that I had to get off the phone?"

"You have to see the secret room that Joe found! It's so cool!" Nick said excitedly.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kevin sighed as he got up and followed them. They walked downstairs to the door.

"Prepare to be amazed Kevo-Boy!" Joe said as he threw the door open.

"Wow! More Doors! How amazing!" Kevin said sardonically.

"I know!" Joe said mockingly. "But that's not the cool part."

"That's the bathroom." Nick added. "To the right."

"Thank you tour guide, but I'm taking over from here." Joe said as they stepped inside.

"Oh look, a little room with horrible interior design." Kevin said.

"Yeah, and Nick said he's decorating his room like this." Joe replied. "He must have been dropped on his head one too many times as a baby."

"I was being sarcastic!" Nick said defensively.

"Like it matters," Joe laughed. "Anyway, I found this" He said pointing to the glass door. "On an intense voyage to find the mystical place that is called the water closet in many foreign…"

"No one cares," Kevin interrupted. "Let's get on with it."

"Fine. Step inside." Joe commanded as they all stepped inside. He hit the switch before closing the door behind him. The room started to fill up with steam. "Ta-da! We have our own personal steam room in our house!" Joe said.

"No way! This is awesome!" Kevin said excitedly while he looked around. It was actually a decent size, fitting about ten people with arm space.

"And you thought this was a waste of time." Joe said while shaking his head. They sat in there for a couple minutes before Nick spoke up.

"Oh man, I'm burning up." Nick said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Burning up for you baby!" Joe sang. Kevin and Nick exchanged a look. "What?" Joe asked. Kevin and Nick ran out of the room abruptly leaving Joe inside by himself. He stepped outside the steam room. "Seriously guys, where did you go?" After a couple minutes, Kevin and Nick returned with their guitars and a notebook.

"Oh…" Joe said finally understanding. "I feel a song coming on here!" Kevin and Nick stepped back inside the steam room after some of the steam had been let out.

"What was that part you sang a couple minutes ago?" Kevin asked.

"Burning up for you baby?" Joe tried to imitate what he sang earlier.

"Yeah, that's good," Kevin said as he wrote it down.

Joe stepped back in, but slipped on the wet floor. "Ow…" He said as he rubbed his head. "Slipping in the water is not fun."

Nick pulled at the neckline of his shirt. "Could it get any hotter in here?"

"Hey what are you writing?" Joe asked as he looked at the notebook.

"Just stuff you guys have been saying the last couple minutes. Wanna hear what I have so far?" Kevin said.

"I'm slipping in the water…" Kevin started to sing.

"Is that line necessary? The floor was wet, I trip a lot…" Joe asked.

"Just listen and keep your comments till the end." Kevin said.

"I'm slipping in the water, I can't keep from going under, baby you turn the temperature hotter, I'm burning up, burning up for you baby!" Kevin finished singing.

"Dude, that's great!" Nick said. "But I think it should be I'm sinking into the water."

"I like lava." Joe said.

Kevin quirked an eyebrow. "Umm… I'm glad you do."

"No… like I'm sinking into the lava." Joe said back.

"Hmm… tough decision." Kevin mumbled as he tapped the pen against his chin.

"Water rhymes with hotter," Nick offered. Kevin looked at Joe and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Fine, go with his idea. But lava sounds way cooler." Joe replied.

"So now that we have the chorus figured out, we need chords and the rest of the song." Kevin said eagerly.

A couple minutes later, the boys turned off the steam, but stayed in there until they finished the song. When they walked out, their skin was glistening and their clothes were sticking to them.

"Yuck… I feel gross now." Nick said as he shook his curls.

"You're such a girl Nick." Joe said. "Feel the manly sweat, embrace it."

Kevin wiped his hand on Joe. He and Nick laughed as Joe shrieked. "That's right Joe," Kevin continued in a deep voice. "Embrace the manly sweat."

"Well, I meant Nick, not me." Joe snapped defensively.

"Whatever," Kevin replied as they walked through the door and into the main room of their basement. Denise was down there and she looked up, noticing they were all sweaty.

"I'm not even going to ask." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Okay…" Kevin said.

"Awkward…" Joe said and Nick shrugged. Nick's phone started to vibrate and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh hey, what's up? – Still moving in and getting used to everything. – Wouldn't you like to know… – What? No way! Seriously! – That's so cool! I can't wait! – Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Nick smiled as he hung up the phone. "You will never guess what's going to happen!"

* * *

**But will you guess what's going to happen??? That's the real question. Alright, I know that the lyrics for Burning Up are wrong but this was written before the studio version came out and I was trying to guess the correct lyrics off of Youtube videos. Oh good times. So Niley's finally on in this chapter for those of you who have been waiting. YAY!**

**I might be posting a trailer for a new story that I'm working on sometime this week and look for another update sometime too. And now I'm off to see the boys!!!! Catch y'all later! :)  
**

**XOXO Always, **

**Taira**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI HI HI! :) So I'm uploading again because I'm just really excited today and you guys are AMAZING!!! I wish you all knew how much I love you guys and I hope you know how incredible you are and never forget it. So the Jonas Brothers concert was INCREDIBLY AMAZING and the best night of my life!!!! Seriously, it was fantastic. If you have the chance to go see it, be prepared to have the greatest time :) I love Kevin, Joe, and Nick. They are my heroes. **

**And PS... Danielle Deleasa literally walked right next to me because I had an aisle seat and I just stared at her like a creeper. But she is absolutely GORGEOUS. And Kevin kept looking at her during the concert. Oh my goodness it was precious. :) **

**Now that I'm done with my little tangent... Special thanks to my reviewers: momentofweakness, TotallyRandum, ZOMGnoway, dizzydanfan, and xojonasbrothersxo. THANK YOU. **

**Read and Review!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 15**

_Nick smiled as he hung up the phone. "You will never guess what's going to happen!"_

"What?" Joe said. It was silent for a couple seconds and Nick's smirk grew bigger. "Seriously Nick! What's happening?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Nick teased.

"Just tell him already!" Kevin said.

"Okay…" Nick paused. "Mandy and Kathleen are visiting us this weekend! Isn't that cool?"

"No way! When are they coming out? And how come you've known about this longer than us?" Joe asked.

"Were you even listening?" Kevin asked. "He said they're coming out this weekend," He turned to Nick. "And how come you've known about this longer than us?"

Nick shrugged. "I just found out."

"So… if you just found out, then Mom and Dad must know about this. Why didn't they tell us?" Kevin asked.

They all exchanged looks before darting up the stairs. "MOM! MOM! MOM!" They yelled.

"What's going on?" Denise said as she walked into the room.

"Why didn't you tell us that Mandy and Kathleen were coming out this weekend?" Joe asked.

"Well, I was trying to keep it a surprise." She replied.

"And how long have you known about this?" Kevin inquired.

"The girls and I have been planning it for a couple weeks now. We thought you would still be having a hard time adjusting to the move, but from the looks of it, you aren't." She said.

"Dudes… this is sweet!" Joe said as he pumped his fist in the air. Denise laughed and rolled her eyes before walking into another room.

* * *

"I'm unusual, not so typical, way too smart to be waiting around, tai chi practicing, snow board champion, I could fix the flat on your car!" Miley and Lilly sang as they walked through the door. "I MIGHT EVEN BE A ROCKSTAR!" They sang at the top of their lungs and Miley cringed when Lilly held the last note longer than normal.

"Keep it down woman!" Jackson shouted from upstairs. "It sounds like something just died!"

"Hey! I like big finishes!" Lilly shouted back.

"You're the only one…" Miley mumbled and Lilly hit her in the shoulder.

Lilly noticed something sitting on the counter in the kitchen. "Ooh! Where did these come from?" Lilly walked over and picked up the card on the flowers. "Your laugh is contagious, your smile makes me go crazy, and your face shines bright like the light of a thousand suns, every moment we've spent together, is a memory that will last forever, how did I get so lucky, could you possibly be the one?"

"Let me see that!" Miley said as she bounced over to Lilly and grabbed the card out of her hand. She smiled as she re-read the note.

"So who do you think sent it?" Lilly asked as she looked over Miley's shoulder.

"Nick…" Miley smiled again as she hugged the card tightly.

"I don't know, it didn't sound like something Nick would write." Lilly said.

"Well who else could have sent it?" Miley said.

Lilly thought about it for a while. "Hmm… guess it was Nick." She shrugged.

Miley smelled the flowers and sighed. "Could this day get any better? I mean, first an awesome recording session for my next hit song, and then flowers from Nick." Miley sniffed the flowers again. "And they smell so good!" She picked them up and carried them up to her room before putting them on the desk.

Lilly trotted in behind her and picked up a couple magazines before plopping down on the bed. She opened the first one and on the inside of the cover was a picture of the Jonas Brothers. "Aww… look Miley!" Lilly said as she held up the picture for Miley to see. Miley turned around and looked at it before returning to the screen and signing on her Hannah IM account.

"It feels like we haven't seen them in forever," Lilly said as she flipped through the magazine.

Miley laughed. "It's been a day, and besides, I thought this was supposed to be our little G.N.O as in no boys allowed."

"Miley Stewart, I can't believe that just came out of your mouth." Lilly said as she pretended to be shocked.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I said no boys allowed… I didn't say we couldn't talk about boys." Just then an instant message popped up on her screen.

Offdachain08: Hey Hannah! It feels like it's been forever.

"Hey look. Nick just IMed Hannah." Miley said as she typed in her response.

HMsuperstar: Nick! How have you been?

Offdachain08: Pretty great. We just moved to Malibu.

HMsuperstar: oh we should get together sometime. I haven't seen you since backstage at that benefits concert last month.

Offdachain08: yeah that would be great

Offdachain08: do you think I could bring a friend along?

Miley paused. "Lilly, we have a problem."

"Hmm?" Lilly looked up from the magazine and walked over so she was standing behind the chair. Another message popped up from Nick.

Offdachain08: let me see if she's on…

Just then, Miley's phone started to ring. "Hey." Miley said and Lilly leaned in so her ear was pressed against the other side of the phone.

"Hey what's up?" Nick's voice said.

"Oh nothing, just doing some girl stuff up in my room with Lilly." Miley said.

"Girl stuff… that's never good." He joked and Lilly and Miley giggled.

"Hey Nick," Lilly added.

"Hey Lilly, how are you." He replied.

"I'm doing okay…" Lilly started.

"Whoa there… stop hogging the phone girlie." Miley said as she pulled the phone towards her. "So what's up with you?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if you were on IM because I want you to meet one of my friends." He replied.

"I'm getting on right now." Miley said as she logged on to her account.

"Great. I'm gonna hang up right now, but I'll talk to you in like a minute." Nick's voice said.

Miley laughed. "Whatever… dork."

"Hey!" Nick said before he hung up the phone. Miley giggled and pressed the accept button when it asked her to join the chat room.

Smileygirl33: So who am I meeting?

Offdachain08: you'll see…

Another chat room invite popped up on the screen, but this time it was for Hannah. Lilly started cracking up. "Oh my gosh… he's introducing you to yourself."

"Ya think?" Miley said. "Does this mean I'm going to be talking to myself on IM?" Miley asked.

"That would be my guess." Lilly laughed again. "Well this should be funny."

"And weird." Miley added as she pressed the accept button.

Offdachain08: Ta Da!

Offdachain08: Miley, I would like you to meet Hannah Montana!

Offdachain08: or at least you know sort of meet her

"What am I supposed to reply?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Umm… hi? I don't know…" Lilly replied as she pulled up a chair next to her.

HMsuperstar: Hey Miley!

Smileygirl33: Hi Hannah! I'm a huge fan!

"This is so weird…" Miley said.

"Yeah… almost as weird as Hannah and Jackson together," Lilly started laughing as Miley shuddered. "I mean… Jacksannah!"

"Gross! I never want to think about that again." Miley squirmed and hit Lilly in the shoulder. "Why did you have to bring that up again?"

Lilly shrugged. "Alright… let's continue talking to yourself."

HMsuperstar: so Miley, how do you know Nick?

Smileygirl33: he's my neighbor

Offdachain08: yeah and she's my girlfriend

HMsuperstar: really?! You're a lucky girl Miley!

Smileygirl33: thanks

There was a moment where no one typed anything. "What else am I supposed to say?" Miley asked.

"Well Nick said something about Hannah and him getting together earlier." Lilly offered.

HMsuperstar: so Nick… we should hang sometime

Offdachain08: yeah, and Miley can come along so you can actually meet her.

"Sweet niblets…" Miley mumbled. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know… yes?" Lilly said.

"Lilly! Miley can't meet Hannah! It's not humanly possible!" Miley said. "Unless…"

"Oh no! No way! I can't pretend to be Hannah again. I'm Lola… I can't imitate Hannah. Remember what happened last time." Lilly said.

"Fine…" Miley said. "Well what am I supposed to say?"

"Just say yeah for now and… and we'll figure it out when the time comes."

Smileygirl33: yeah sounds cool

HMsuperstar: fabulous! I'll have to check my schedule though. Busy week.

HMsuperstar: speaking of which… I have to go now! Bye Nick! Bye Miley!

_HMsuperstar has logged off._

Offdachain08: So… what do you think?

Smileygirl33: She's pretty cool

Offdachain08: yeah… she's amazing

Smileygirl33: hey! You're dating me, not her!

Offdachain08: haha sorry about that

"Well technically he is dating Hannah in a way." Lilly said and Miley glared at her. "What? I said technically…"

smileygirl33: thanks for the flowers today. I love them!

Offdachain08: I didn't send you flowers…

"AH HAH! I knew it!" Lilly exclaimed.

"So if he didn't send me flowers, then who did?" Miley said. "They both stared at each other before going wide eyed.

Miley grabbed the flowers and ran to the bathroom. "Why would he even think of sending me these!" She said angrily as she threw them into the trashcan and ripped the card to shreds.

"Miles…" Lilly started.

"I mean, why can't he get it through his thick head that we have broken up and there is nothing left now!" She put her foot into the trashcan and stomped down on the flowers before taking it out and shaking off the remains.

"And those were such pretty flowers…" Lilly said.

"Lilly! Not helping!" Miley sighed as she leaned against the counter and rubbed her forehead.

"Right… what a jerk. Sending you those hideous flowers! Shame on him!" Lilly said as she looked into the trashcan at the wilted petals that had once been a bouquet of flowers. Miley let out a frustrated sigh and walked out of the bathroom and back over to the computer. There was a message from Nick on the screen.

Offdachain08: hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Lakers game tomorrow with me and my family

Miley let a little smile appear on her face and she typed her response.

Smileygirl33: I'd love too

Offdachain08: great

"Lucky… I want to go." Lilly said as she sat in the chair next to Miley.

Offdachain08: and Joe wanted to know if Lilly could go too, but he's a little busy right now

"YES! YES! I want to go!" Lilly exclaimed as she bounced up and down in her chair.

Smileygirl33: someone's excited over here

Offdachain08: I take that as a yes?

Smileygirl33: definitely

Offdachain08: sweet. Well I have to go now, so I'll see you later

Smileygirl33: okay bye

Smileygirl33: tell everyone I say hello

Smileygirl33: and Lilly says hi too

Offdachain08: goodnight

Smileygirl33: and goodbye haha

Offdachain08: now who's the corny one?

Smileygirl33: HEY!

_Offdachain08 has logged off._

_Smileygirl33 has logged off._

"Well that was interesting." Miley sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, talk about confusing. One minute you were Miley and the next you were Hannah… and you even had a conversation with yourself." Lilly laughed.

"Yeah… remind me never to do that again." Miley said as she took one of the throw pillows on the chair at Lilly. Lilly expertly dodged it and threw another one back at Miley which hit her square in the forehead. "OW!" Miley laughed as she rubbed her forehead pretending to be hurt.

"You baby, it wasn't that bad." Lilly replied.

"Coming from the one who threw it…" Miley mumbled.

"Well at least I hit something," Lilly retorted and with this Miley through the pillow back at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

"SCORE!" Miley shouted as she jumped out of the seat throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, now it's WAR!" Lilly shouted. They both jumped out of their seats and ran to grab the various pillows around Miley's room. It turned into an all-out pillow fight. Lilly threw a pillow at Miley's head but she ducked and it hit someone else.

"Ha!" Miley laughed as she got up and threw a pillow at Lilly who didn't even flinch. Her gaze was focused on something else and Miley turned around to discover her dad with a pillow and empty popcorn bowl. Miley looked down to discover the popcorn all over the floor and looked back up to meet his eyes.

"Dad!" Miley laughed nervously. "Hey…"

"Hey Mr. Stewart," Lilly chimed in.

Robby picked at a piece of popcorn that was stuck in his hair. "Well so much for the popcorn."

"Sorry…" Lilly said.

"Nah… don't worry about it. I'll just go make some more." Robby replied. "But I want this cleaned up." He left the bowl and walked out of the room. Miley and Lilly helped to clean it up and Robby slipped in to drop off the new bowl of popcorn and take the other bowl.

"Alright, I'm gonna paint my nails now." Miley said.

"You're not going to eat any popcorn?" Lilly asked as she ate a handful.

"Maybe a bite," Miley said as she reached her hand into the bowl. "Hungry much?"

"So I like popcorn." Lilly responded.

"Okay, what color should I paint them?" Miley asked as she walked over to her dresser.

"Any new colors?" Lilly inquired.

"Hot pink and navy blue," Miley said as she held up the two bottles.

"Hot pink. It's more you," Lilly said as she picked up the magazine she had been reading earlier. "Aww look. It's Joe." Lilly said as she held up the magazine for Miley to see, and Miley rolled her eyes. "You know, it's weird to think that we actually know someone who's in magazines.

"Umm, hello? Hannah Montana?" Miley said. "And you've been in a couple yourself."

"Yeah, but that's different." Lilly said. "I mean, it's not Miley in the magazines, it's Hannah."

"I guess your right. But you still know someone who's in magazines." Miley replied as she blew on her left hand to dry her nails.

"True… OH MY GOSH! Why does it say that Joe Jonas is single?!" Lilly said as she shoved the magazine into Miley's face.

Miley pushed it out of her face. "Maybe if it wasn't in my face I could read it." She took it out of her hands and read it over. "Lilly, you've been going out for like what, three days? They write these months in advance."

"B-b-but shouldn't it have gotten out by now?" Lilly said.

"Chill drama queen. People probably won't know about it for a while." Miley said as she capped up the bottle of nail polish and put it back in its spot.

"Really…" Lilly whined.

"Yeah, have you ever noticed that they're wearing the same set of outfits for like three issues in a row?" Miley said as she grabbed a stack of issues from the last month. "See… it's so stars don't have to come in every month." She closed them up and put the stack back where it was.

Lilly continued flipping pages until she came across another article and her eyes widened. "Rumor control?! Joe and Demi Lovato?! Maybe?!" Lilly squeaked.

"Okay… we're done with this. You're overreacting." Miley said as she ripped the magazine out of her hands and shoved the stack into her closet. "Besides, they just finished filming a movie together. It's sort of like… publicity for the movie." Miley continued. "Don't worry Lils; he's pretty much head over heels for you."

"I know… it's still weird though," Lilly said as she reached into the empty bowl and discovered there was no popcorn.

"Wow, it's been long day." Miley yawned and collapsed on the bed.

"Yeah, and it's getting late." Lilly said as she grabbed a pillow off of the floor. Miley grabbed a pillow and walked over to shut off the lights.

"Night Lils," Miley said.

"Night Miles," Lilly replied.

* * *

A couple hours later Lilly woke up when she heard a faint noise. She held her breath and listened for it again. She jumped slightly when she heard it and found that it was coming from the window. "Miley," She whispered and poked Miley, but she didn't move. "Miley," Lilly whispered a little louder and shook her.

"What," Miley grumbled.

"Miley! Someone is trying to break into your house!" Lilly whispered.

"What!" Miley screamed and threw off the covers.

"SHHH!" Lilly said. "Keep it down! They're outside your window." They snuck over to the window and slowly lifted their heads, but before they could see anything, they heard the noise again and jumped. "EEEP!" Lilly squealed and Miley brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Shh…" Miley snuck over to the door to her balcony and slowly opened it trying not to make a sound. They opened it enough for them to crawl outside. They looked over the edge and saw the outline of two people standing on the porch. One of them threw something and it bounced the door and hit Miley in the head. "Ouch!"

"Miley?" A familiar voice said. "Is that you?"

"Nick? What are you doing? It's like three in the morning." Miley said as she stood up. "Lilly thought someone was breaking into the house."

"It seemed logical to me," Lilly said. "Joe? Is that you?"

"Yup," He said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well, we heard you were having a 'G.N.O' or whatever you called it so we thought we would have our own 'G.N.O,' " Nick said while making air quotes.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "You were going to have a girl's night out?" They said together.

Nick felt his face starting to burn and was thankful that it was dark out. "No!" He said and turned to Joe. "Is that what G.N.O stands for?" He whispered.

"We were having a _guy's_ night out," Joe said without missing a beat.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Nick said. Joe looked over at Nick before looking back at the girls.

"Well your little G.N.O is intruding on our G.N.O," Lilly said.

"Then what do you say we combine your G.N.O with our G.N.O and call it a G.A.G.N.O?" Joe said with a smile and Lilly giggled.

Lilly turned to Miley. "What do you think Miley?"

"Hmm… well it would totally ruin the point of our G.N.O but…" Miley paused. "Why not?"

"So what were you guys thinking for our G.A.G.N.O?" Lilly said as she leaned over the side of the balcony.

"Well, we did set up our trampoline today…" Nick said and they walked back inside the room. "Did I say something?" He asked Joe. Joe rolled his eyes and started to tap his foot. "Seriously Joe, what did I say?"

Just then, the balcony door opened and Miley and Lilly walked out. Miley had something in her hands and she walked over to the railing securing it and throwing it over the railing. "You have a ladder?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, just in case there's a fire, I'm prepared." Miley said as she began her descent down the ladder. "And it also works pretty great in situations like this." She said after she stepped onto the porch. Lilly hit the porch a little bit after her and immediately went over and gave a hug to Joe.

"Hey, how was your day?" Lilly asked.

"It was okay. We wrote a new song," Joe said.

"Ooh… maybe you can play it sometime for Miley and I," Lilly said.

"Maybe," Joe smirked before leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

Lilly smiled and looked around for Miley and Nick. "Where did they go?" Joe shrugged and took her hand before walking over to his backyard. When they were there, Miley and Nick were just beginning to climb onto the trampoline. Joe and Lilly hopped on too, and Joe decided to see if he could double bounce Nick. He jumped close to him, but instead of a double bounce, Nick flew into Miley, who came down at the exact time to double bounce Lilly. Joe was doubled over in laughter and the other three glared at him. Lilly smacked him in the head before joining in on the laughter. Soon enough, they were all laughing and lying on their backs.

"It's beautiful right now." Miley said as she stared up at the stars.

"Yeah," Nick said and Miley moved herself closer to him. "It is." They sat in silence for a while just staring at the stars.

Joe had his arm around Lilly and she was next to him with her head on his chest. She shut her eyes and drew circles lightly on his toned abs. Joe let out a deep breath and squeezed her arm. She smiled snuggled closer to him. They were all ready to sleep when the sprinklers suddenly turned on.

"Who turns the sprinklers on at four in the morning?!" Joe shouted as they all scrambled to get off of the trampoline. They were running across the wet grass when Joe slipped and took Lilly down with him. Nick and Miley were laughing at them when one of the sprinklers returned back to its original position and sprayed Nick in the face. Miley hid behind him and didn't get as much water on her. Nick shook his head to get the water out of his curls and it got all over Miley.

"Hey!" She shouted and took off after him. Nick raced her back to the porch and once they got there, they collapsed on the bench outside. Lilly and Joe eventually showed up a few minutes later completely drenched.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked. Compared to those two, he and Miley weren't even wet.

"Lilly felt the need to push me into a sprinkler." Joe said.

Lilly laughed. "Well you were asking for it. You pulled me down with you."

"Okay, as much fun as this G.A.G.N.O is, Lilly and I are going to get into so much trouble if we don't get back upstairs." Miley said. She gave Joe a quick hug before walking over to Nick and giving him a longer hug. Nick kissed her on the forehead and she began to climb up the ladder. "Lils," She said.

Lilly turned to Joe before giving him a short kiss and hugged him. "Sweet dreams Lilly," he whispered in her ear before letting go. "Night Joe," She said. She walked over and gave Nick a quick hug before climbing up the ladder.

"We should do a G.A.G.N.O again sometime," Nick said.

"If we don't get in trouble for sneaking out," Lilly added.

"We're not going to get in trouble," Joe said.

"Whatever," Miley laughed. "Goodnight guys," She said as she waved and pulled Lilly back into her room with her.

"See you tomorrow!" Lilly said before the door shut.

* * *

Miley and Lilly woke up around 10 the next morning to a very loud shriek. "Who was that?" Lilly asked sleepily.

"Jackson…" Miley groaned as she rolled off the bed. When they were downstairs Jackson was jumping up and down clutching something to his chest.

"What's up with him?" Miley asked.

"We're going to the Lakers game! We're going to the Lakers game!" Jackson chanted.

"Yeah, so are we. Nick and Joe invited us." Lilly said.

"Oh really," Robby said. "Because Hannah Montana is singing the national anthem tonight at the game."

Miley's chin dropped. "Dad… you can't be serious! Remember what happened last time!"

"Miles, they requested you back and I thought it would be a good way to clean the slate." Robby replied.

"And because of you, we get front row seats!" Jackson started jumping up and down again.

"What are we going to do?" Miley whispered to Lilly.

"I think I have a plan," Lilly whispered back.

"Miley, I'm sorry, but you can't go to the game tonight. Hannah has to sing," Robby said.

"Dad," Miley whined. "I can make it work, I've done it before."

"Oh really," Robby added suspiciously. "And when was this?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," Miley said waving him off. "Lilly and I will go figure out something." She said as she pulled Lilly off to her room.

"Okay, what are we going to do about this?" Miley said as she began pacing the room.

"Well…" Lilly began. "You only have to sing the national anthem right? Okay, we go extra early and make sure that all of Hannah's stuff is set up, and then we go meet the Jonases. Then, you say you have to umm… go to the bathroom or something, and you run backstage, get ready, put on a killer performance and change back to Miley and you can enjoy the rest of the game." Lilly said without a breath.

Miley stopped pacing. "That actually might work! You're a genius Lil!" Miley said as she hugged her.

"I try," Lilly replied. "Now, for a killer performance, you need a killer outfit so… into the closet we go!"

* * *

They arrived at the stadium a couple hours before the game and went immediately into the dressing room. "Are you sure this looks okay?" Hannah asked as she looked over the outfit one more time."

"Of course," Lola replied. "You're from Malibu, it's essential that you support your home team."

"My home team is back in Tennessee," She said.

"Yeah, but Hannah's is in Malibu." Lola replied. "Besides, it looks great." Hannah looked over the outfit again. White pants, gold boots, gold top, and dark purple jacket.

"Alright," Hannah nodded, staring off into space.

"Why are you so nervous? You're going to do fine," Lola said.

"What if I forget the words again though?" Hannah said.

"Hannah, how many times have you forgotten the words at a concert?" Lola asked.

"A couple times," Hannah said.

"Okay that's not the point," Lola replied. "But most of the time, you don't and you… rock out the show!" Hannah laughed as Lola continued. "So pretend like its going to be the best concert of your life and do your thing." Hannah rolled her eyes and laughed again. Lola checked her phone. "Okay, we have to go meet them now."

They took off their wigs and opened the door slightly to make sure no one was around. "Coast is clear," They heard someone whisper. Miley and Lilly snuck their heads out of the door.

"Oliver, why do you have to be so dramatic?" Lilly asked.

"SHHH!" He said. "I'm Mike Standley III right now."

"Yeah, you only came for the front row seats," Miley said as they snuck off.

"Hey!" Mike said and they laughed as they left the backstage area. They waited in front of the stadium for a couple minutes before they showed. Miley saw them walking towards them but Joe signaled her to be quiet and Miley stifled a giggle so she wouldn't give it away. Joe was behind her and poked her sides.

Lilly screamed and jumped into the air. She turned around rapidly. "Joe!" She said as she smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, I think you bruised my shoulder." Joe said. "Mommy, my girlfriend's abusing me."

"I don't blame her," Denise said as she walked past him. Lilly laughed and pointed at Joe before walking away. Joe sped up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"So, are you excited?" Nick asked as he walked next to Miley holding her hand.

"Yeah," Miley said after letting out a breath. Nick looked over and she was staring at the ground, watching her feet as she walked.

Nick stopped walking. "Miley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, you know after our little G.A.G.N.O last night. I'm just glad my dad didn't find out." Miley said.

"Lucky for you. I found the culprit that turned on the sprinklers last night." Nick said and Miley clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You guys got in trouble?" She whispered.

"Well, not really… but it was Kevin." Nick said.

Miley started laughing. "Wait, it was Kevin?"

"Yeah, he said that we were really loud and he couldn't sleep, so when he found us outside, he found the sprinkler switch and turned it on." Nick laughed.

"It was a brilliant plan," Kevin smirked as he walked by them.

"Yeah, considering you weren't the one who got soaked!" Nick called after him. He turned back to Miley. "I don't know which one is worse, having our parents find out, or having Kevin."

They reached their seats and sat down. Miley kept checking her phone every minute. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Miley stood up. "Hey, I'm going to go get a pretzel." She began to leave when Nick stood up.

"I'll go with you…" Nick began.

"NO!" Miley interrupted. "I mean, I have to go to the bathroom too, so it might be awhile."

"Okay," Nick said as he sat back down.

"Hey Miley, can you get me a pretzel too," Lilly asked.

Miley glared at her. "I'll see if I have time." She said as she walked quickly up the stairs. Once she was out of sight from the Jonases, she took off for backstage.

Robby Ray was impatiently tapping his foot against the ground and looked at his watch. "Where is she?" He let out a deep sigh.

"Right here!" Miley said as she darted past him and into the dressing room. She quickly got dressed and Robby sent in Hannah's hair stylist and make-up artist.

They had just begun working when an assistant opened the door. "Hannah, you're on in five."

They waited until the door shut to begin speaking. "Miley, where were you?" Kristina, her make-up artist said.

"Yeah, we've been wondering where you were." Her hair stylist, Landon added.

"It's a long story," Miley said as Landon put on her wig. She began doing her vocal exercises. They finished up with her hair and make-up and sent her on her way.

"Hannah," The stage assistant said. "Here's your microphone, and we've already done the sound check."

"Thank you," Hannah said as she prepared herself.

"Break a leg darlin'," Robby Ray said.

"Yeah, break a leg," Mike Standley III added and Hannah gave him a hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A deep voice boomed. "Please rise for the national anthem, sung by Miss Hannah Montana!"

Hannah could hear the stadium erupt into screams. "Showtime," She whispered with a smile as she ran out of the tunnel and into the screaming arena. "What's up LA?" She screamed into the microphone as she took her place on the stage. She waited for the music to start before singing.

After she was done, the crowd erupted into even more cheers and she waved before running off backstage and into her dressing room. She quickly changed and opened the door to make sure no one was around.

Mike noticed that she was looking outside and went over to her. "Hey, I have your pretzels, just like you requested."

"Thank you so much," She said as she gave him a hug and took the pretzels out of his hands. She ran back to their seats and caught her breath before sitting down.

"What took you so long?" Nick asked.

"You know those pretzel lines, they can be long." Miley said as she handed Lilly the pretzel.

"Yeah, they can be," Nick replied. "You missed Hannah Montana singing the national anthem."

"Yeah, she did a great job tonight." Lilly winked at Miley, and Miley let out a deep breath and smiled. Now that that was over, she could finally enjoy the game.

* * *

**Oh I love this chapter. I really want to have a G.A.G.N.O with the guys :) anyone else? **

**So nobody guessed that the boys were going to have visitors. Last time, everyone thought that they were going on tour. Alright, well let me know what you all think :) And look for another update in 2-3 days. I'm busy writing more chapters for this story which I haven't done in a long time. Haha... I'm feeling a bit rusty right now. And I'll try to get the trailer up for a new story that I'm also working on. Love you guys :)  
**

**XOXO Always,**

**Taira**


	16. Chapter 16

**You know... I think I'm psychic. Well... sort of. I just thought I would let you know. Maybe its not psychicness. Maybe its craziness. But I just seem to be calling everything lately and bringing it up to people. I'm cool. I'm cool. :) **

**SO... CONGRATULATIONS KEVIN AND DANIELLE!!!! Oh my goodness. I was just talking about them in last chapter's author note and now they're ENGAGED?! :D :D :D :D :D I'm so so so excited for them!!! In fact... sugarsnap3821 told me on wednesday and I freaked out and started hyperventilating and everyone looked at me like I was a freak. Thanks sugarsnap3821. Thanks a lot. Haha.**

**Sorry that it's like a week late. Yeah.... I'm still working on revamping the next chapter because it was the _way_ intense one if you remember and I'm pretty sure I lost a whole lot of readers because of it. So I'm trying to tone it down a little bit. It should be up soon though. And then after that... NEW CHAPTERS that NO ONE has read before!!!! :) It's going to be so exciting! Alright well... ENJOY! Thanks for being patient with me :)**

**Read and Review!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 16**

After the game, the Jonases dropped Lilly off at her house and returned home. Nick offered to walk Miley home so they set off. They stood in front of the door and Nick grabbed Miley's hands in his own. "Thanks for inviting me tonight." Miley said.

"Yeah, I hope you had fun." Nick said as he leaned in to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, the door flew open and a rough hand came out and separated the two teens.

"Alright, I want an explanation," Robby said, tapping his foot incessantly.

"Dad… I already told you, Nick is my boyfriend." Miley said.

"Ah… so you're the one who's been jacking up my phone bill." Robby replied.

Nick felt himself shrink as he stood on the porch. He could feel his ears warm up as well as his face and he didn't dare look Robby in the eyes. "I… I'm sorry sir…" Nick trailed off.

"DAD!" Miley snapped.

"I'm watching you son…" Robby narrowed his eyes and pointed at Nick before stepping back inside and shutting the door. He lifted the blinds and stared at them without blinking. Miley raised her eyebrow and shot a glare his way until he finally gave in and lowered the blinds.

"I am so, so sorry about that." Miley said. "He can be a little overprotective sometimes."

"Yeah, just a little," Nick said rolling his eyes.

Miley stepped back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's like your dad is fine when everyone is around, but when it's just you and me, he acts like he's about to kill me." Nick said matter-of-factly.

"Nick, he's my dad. Of course he's going to act like that." Miley replied.

"Miley, he doesn't trust me!" Nick said with a raised voice.

"He trusts you!" Miley fired back.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly why when I was about to kiss you he pretty much threw us apart and told me that I had to explain to him what was going on." Nick said sarcastically.

"He was just worried about me!" Miley said, on the verge of tears.

"Did he think I was going to do something to you?!" Nick paused. "You know what, I'll see you later." Nick finished, waving her off and walking away.

"Fine! Guess I'll see you later too!" She yelled angrily after him and slammed the door.

"Hey darlin'," Robby started.

"Don't." Miley interrupted, holding a hand up to stop him. "I don't want to talk about it." She continued on her way up to her room.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone out." Robby sighed, looking at the picture of his deceased wife that was on the side table. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever doing the right thing raising them." He said, talking to the picture. "I miss you, Susan."

* * *

Miley woke up in a cold sweat during the night. Breathing heavily, she looked over to the clock on her nightstand, which was flashing. It was only 2:47. She closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to erase the nightmare that she had just seen, but it was still clearly imprinted in her mind. She grabbed her phone which was sitting next to clock and dialed the familiar number. She waited, listening to the ringing noise until a sleepy voice could be heard on the other line. "Hello?"

"Lilly!" Miley let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're awake." She gushed.

"Well, now I am." In truth, she had gone to bed just an hour earlier after talking with Joe. "So what's up?" Lilly yawned. There was a pause and she could hear shuffling through the phone. "Miles…"

"Nick and I had a fight," Miley said quickly. "Well, sort of. I don't know if it was really a fight, but we've never fought before and I just woke up from a horrible dream and I don't know what to do," Miley sniffed. She could feel the tears stinging at the back of her eyes, but refused to let them fall even in the darkness of her own room.

"What did you fight about?" Lilly asked.

Miley got up from her bed and crossed over to the window. "So he walked me home after the game and then my dad walked in on us and Nick got mad because he thinks that my dad hates him, and then I was just explaining that my dad's just being protective of me, and it was just all really stupid. It's just… stupid." Miley finished.

"Your dad walked in on you again?" Lilly stifled a laugh. "I admire his impeccable timing."

"Lilly! Not helping!" Miley sighed and rubbed her forehead, before sitting down in the chair that was below the window.

"Sorry!" Lilly replied. "Miles, you just need to talk to him."

"I know…" Miley replied.

Lilly yawned again. "Hey, I'm going to go back to sleep now, but call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, you're the best Lil," Miley replied.

"I've been told." Lilly replied, and Miley smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night," Miley said before the line went dead. She sat there for a couple minutes before she got up and grabbed her guitar before quietly stepping out onto the balcony. It was pitch black outside, just the way Miley liked it. It was the time that you can sing at the top of your lungs and not worry about anyone hearing you. Okay, maybe not at the top of your lungs, but no one was around.

She placed the guitar on her lap and her fingers immediately went to their familiar spots. She began to strum lightly and smiled when the melody began floating through the air around her.

_We all want to believe in love_

_We all want to believe in something _

_Bigger than just us_

_We all want to be a part _

_Of the greater picture_

_That's hanging in our hearts_

_Yeah, it's bigger than us_

Miley stopped playing and brought her hand up to cover her mouth when she yawned. She ran a hand through her hair and got up. She walked back inside and placed her guitar back on its stand. She would talk to him in the morning.

* * *

"It's Saturday, and they are coming today," Joe sang as he walked into the kitchen. Nick and Frankie were sitting on the stools at the island, while Kevin sat in the adjoining family room watching music videos on the flat screen. Kevin Sr. sat at the table reading the paper and Denise was busy cooking pancakes on the stove.

"Hello? Is anyone excited at all?" Joe said as he grabbed a couple of the pancakes off the plate that they had just been set on and stuffed them into his mouth.

"It's eight in the morning on a Saturday," Nick said with a yawn as he laid his head on the counter and let his eyes close.

"Hey, we're on," Kevin added as he took another sip of his coffee. Everyone except Nick turned their eyes towards the flat screen. Sure enough, 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' was playing.

"Finally made it on to MTV," Kevin Sr. nodded before putting his paper down and walking towards the TV. "Congratulations boys." Denise smiled and joined her husband along with Frankie, Joe and a sleepy Nick. Just then, the doorbell rang.

The middle Jonas boys raced to the door while the rest of the family followed close behind. Joe pushed Nick out of the way and opened the door with a wide swing.

"Mandy!" He said before jumping out the door and engulfing her in his arms. He picked her up and swung her around, and she erupted into giggles as her blonde hair whipped around.

"Hello? Where's my welcoming committee?" Joe set Mandy down and turned to the girl who had just spoken.

"Kathleen!" He said as the same goofy grin reappeared on his face and he picked her up and spun her around before setting her on the ground again. She leaned a little to the left of Joe and saw Nick coming her way.

"Nick!" She screamed before jumping into his arms. Like Joe, he also spun her around and she giggled wildly as he set her back down.

"Wow, it's been awhile," Nick said as he caught his breath. "You look different." He said as he fingered one of her red ringlets.

"Nicholas Jonas, it's only been a week and you've already forgotten your best friend?" She said as she feigned shock.

"Yup, guess I have." Nick shrugged and held back his smile. "Hey!" He said, jumping back as she smacked him in the arm. "You know I couldn't forget you even if I tried." He said as he gave her another hug.

Nick pulled back when he felt a tug on his arm. "Stop hogging her!" Frankie said as he stepped in between the two. "Kathleen!" He said as he threw his arms around her tightly.

"Looks like Frankie missed me more than you did," Kathleen laughed. She received hugs from everyone else and then Nick helped to bring her bags in. "Wow," She said, stepping into the entryway. "Way different than what you left back in Jersey."

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. It's cool though, right?" Nick asked.

"Totally! I would love to live here," Kathleen smiled.

"Wait until you check out the beach." Nick said as they walked up the stairs towards the guest rooms.

"How close do you live?" Kathleen asked.

"Within walking distance…" Nick started.

"NO WAY! We have to go!" Kathleen's eyes lit up and she squealed.

"We'll go later. I want to show you the house first." Nick said as he placed the suitcases he was carrying on the bed. "So, this is one of the guest rooms, and if you open this door, you get to the bathroom, and to the other guest room, which Mandy is staying in."

After he finished giving the tour to Kathleen, they went downstairs to the kitchen where Denise was cooking lunch with the help of Mandy, as the two caught up on things.

"I think that's a great idea!" Mandy exclaimed.

"What's great?" Nick inquired.

"I was just suggesting that maybe we should have a little pool party this afternoon. We can invite everyone over." Denise said.

"I'm up for it." Nick said as he grabbed a plate and started piling food on top.

"Nick, we have guests." Denise said.

"Please mom, they're more like family." He said walking over to the table with his food.

"Why didn't anyone tell me there was food?!" Joe said as he rushed over to get his.

* * *

Miley stood motionless on the doorstep to his house. She stared at the heavy, oak door that was in front of her. _'What if things are awkward between us now,'_ she thought to herself. After a couple more minutes of thinking it over she reached out and rang the doorbell quickly before she had second thoughts. It seemed like an eternity before she heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him," She kept mumbling to herself as she fidgeted with her hands. The door opened slowly and Miley inwardly cursed at her luck. Fate just had to have him be the one standing there. She almost thought about running back home, but there was something in his gaze that glued her feet to the concrete patio.

They stood there in silence for a minute, just staring at each other before he broke the trance and looked inside before closing the door quietly. He took a couple steps towards her before stopping.

"Look Miles, I'm sorry," He said at the same time as she said "Nick, I really am sorry." They both laughed. "You go first." Miley offered.

"Miley," He said reaching out for her hand. She let a small smile appear on her face, never breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry about last night, it was just a long night, but I really am sorry, and I do think your dad trusts me."

"And Nick, I'm sorry that I overreacted and all. And my dad really does trust you." She finished, biting her lower lip.

Nick smiled. "Come here," He said pulling her into his arms as she willingly wound her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. He held her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes taking in the delicious scent of her hair. They stood there for a couple minutes before he opened his eyes and kissed her on the crown of her head.

She turned her eyes to look up at him. "So, does this mean we're all good?" She asked.

"I believe we are," He said kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled. "We're having a little pool party at my house later, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Hmm… I don't know," Miley teased. "Let me think about it."

"Please…" Nick whined and pouted his lips for effect.

"Oh, I see. You just want an excuse to see me in a bikini again." She raised an eyebrow and poked him in the chest.

"Maybe," He smirked. "Or maybe I just wanted a reason to throw you in a pool."

"You wouldn't dare," Miley replied.

"So you're coming?" Nick said.

"I'll see you there, but right now I have some stuff to take care of." Miley said back.

"Great. Joe and Kevin already invited Lilly and Oliver, so… whenever you want to come over." Nick said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips and turned to walk back. She waved to Nick just as she was rounding the driveway. Miley smiled to herself. Just fifteen minutes ago, she felt like she was carrying a thousand pound lead block, but now she felt light as air and hoped that she would never have to go back to that same feeling again.

Nick stood there smiling goofily to himself as he watched her disappear down the driveway. He turned on his heel and walked back inside, oblivious to everything. He closed the door and locked it. When he turned around, he was met by a tall girl with a mass of thick, curly red hair.

"Who was that?" Kathleen asked motioning to the door.

Nick turned around, and looked back suspiciously. "What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "The girl. Who was the girl?"

"Oh, that's Miley, my girlfriend." Nick said as he walked past her and back into the kitchen.

Kathleen went wide eyed. Nick had been here for a week, and he already had a girlfriend?! What was going on?! Her blue eyes narrowed into piercing slits as she realized what she had to do. She smirked to herself taking out her phone and walking up the stairs to her room. Once she was safely behind the thick door, she pressed the key that had been used so many times, the printed number was almost worn off. It rang once… twice…

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other line.

"Megan," Kathleen paused. "We have a major problem."

* * *

"Lilly, you were so right," Miley squeezed the blonde in yet another bone crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe…" She managed to wheeze out before Miley let go.

"Sorry." Miley smiled. "Things are all better now." She finished. They were on their way over to the Jonas house with Robby, Heather, and Jackson all in tow.

As soon as they got to the door, the Oken car pulled up and Oliver stepped out, running to join up with them. "Am I late?" He breathed, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Miley and Lilly just rolled their eyes and laughed.

Frankie answered the door and let them all in, leading them to the back door. Outside, there was a table set up with all kinds of summer food prepared and the rest of the Jonas family was outside, getting things set up.

"Frankie, you could have told me they were here," Denise said, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. Frankie shrugged and walked over to where Kevin was sitting on the lounge chairs with Carly. "Hello," She said taking the bowl of potato salad that Robby insisted on bringing. "Welcome to our home."

Everyone eventually scattered around and hung out with each other. Kevin Sr. and Robby were working the barbeque, leaving Heather and Denise to talk. Joe had introduced Mandy to everyone and they had all gotten along well so far, but Kathleen was no where to be seen at the moment.

They were all talking on the side of the pool before hearing a shriek. They looked over to where Kevin had grabbed Carly and was carrying her towards the pool. He had a ridiculous smile on his face as she was squirming in his arms. He managed to get onto the diving board without dropping her or falling off. He bent his knees and the board sprung them into the air. Carly had a look of panic on her face and clung onto Kevin tightly as they disappeared under the water.

Moments later, Carly submerged spitting water from her mouth. "Kevin Jonas, I cannot believe you just did that!" She said after he too came up for air. She smirked before dunking his head under the water and laughing as she tried to swim away from him.

Joe looked coyly over at Lilly and she seemed to meet his eyes. "Don't you dare," She warned.

"And what if I do dare?" He said advancing towards her. She screamed as he picked her up and jumped into the water. Mandy and Jackson joined the other two in the pool soon after, while Miley, Nick, and Oliver all hung out by the food table.

Nick turned when he felt a light push on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Kathleen. "Hey, you aren't even going to introduce me to your friends?" She looped an arm around his waist and stood next to him. Miley's eyes narrowed slightly. Who was this strange girl and why was she hanging all over her boyfriend?!

Oliver on the other hand, was stuffing his face with some potato salad when he was drawn out of his stupor by a sweet voice. He looked up to see a beautiful girl with gorgeous blue eyes and red curly hair pulled up into a ponytail with some strands left down to frame her face. His mouth hung open and some potato salad fell from his mouth onto his hand as he stared at the angel standing before him. "Hey," He said through a mouthful of food as a little came flying out of his mouth and landed on her foot. His eyes widened as he realized what just happened.

"I am so sorry!" He said after he swallowed the rest. He bent down with a napkin and wiped it off her foot.

"No worries," She replied.

He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Oliver. Oliver Oken. Some even call me Smokin' Oken."

"Ah, Smokin' Oken. Well, good thing they don't call you Smooth because that would be a contradiction." She smirked, looking down at his hand. He followed her gaze down to his own hand and pulled it away fast, realizing there was still some potato salad on his hand. The three laughed at Oliver's obvious embarrassment and he walked away mumbling something about 'the stupid potato salad.'

Kathleen turned her attention back to the other two. "So Nick…"

"Oh right. Kathleen, this is my girlfriend Miley Stewart." Nick started.

"You're the one who dated Jake Ryan!" Kathleen smiled in a disgustingly sweet way.

"Yup, that's me," Miley replied behind clenched teeth.

"And Miley, this is my best friend growing up in New Jersey, Kathleen Kennedy." Nick finished.

"I'm surprised that Nick already has a girlfriend after being here for a week." Kathleen said with a laugh.

"Hey! You guys up for a game of chicken?" Jackson shouted.

"Ooh! Nick will you be my partner? Remember how we used to dominate all the time back in Jersey?" Kathleen said.

Nick looked over at Miley, who rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Okay' to him. "Sure." He said.

Kathleen giggled and grabbed his arm leading him over to the pool. She looked back over her shoulder and smirked at Miley. Miley noticed her glance and started fuming. She started walking over to the pool grabbing Oliver's arm. "Let's go Oliver. We have a little game of chicken to win."

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just darned-tootin' dandy right now." She replied in a sarcastic tone. Oliver could tell she was angry, because her southern accent was getting thicker by the second.

They were the last ones in the pool, and all the other teams were ready. Carly was on Kevin's shoulders, Lilly was on Joe's shoulders, Kathleen was on Nick's shoulders, and being the only two left, Mandy was on Jackson's shoulders. Miley noticed that Jackson didn't seem to mind at all.

"Miley, I need you to go underwater so I can get on your shoulders," Oliver said impatiently.

"And mess up my hair?" Miley laughed. "Get down boy." She pushed his head under the water and climbed up on his shoulders before he could protest.

"You always get it your way," Oliver said, wiping the wet hair out of his eyes.

"It's about time," Kevin said and Carly smacked him on the head. "Are we ready to start?" After a chorus of 'Yes' from the group, he continued. "Rules… there's only one. Once the top person hits the water, your group is out. And we're going to play in rounds. So after the first person is out in each round, we move on to the next. Everyone got it?" They all nodded. "Alright. On your marks, get set… GO!"

They all launched themselves at each other, but some of the smarter groups decided to hang back. Carly and Kevin teamed up with Kathleen and Nick and tried to bring Mandy and Jackson down, but Jackson lost his hold on Mandy and she went toppling into the water.

"I am so sorry," Jackson apologized to her.

"Don't worry about it. Kathleen's vicious anyways. I wouldn't have wanted to go up against her in the finals." Mandy smiled.

"On to round two," Kevin bellowed in a deep voice that elicited some laughter from the group.

This time, everyone ganged up on Carly and Kevin. "No fair!" She screamed as she went backwards into the water.

"Round three!" Kevin screamed from the sideline where he sat with Carly, Mandy, and Jackson. Joe and Lilly called a time out and the teams split into their own corners for a minute.

When the round started, Nick and Kathleen immediately charged at Lilly and Joe, after deciding that they were the weaker pair out of the two. Miley and Oliver sat back as the two battled it out. "Miley! Help!" Lilly yelled as the two girls went head to head. Miley and Oliver started moving towards the other two. Kathleen saw them out of the corner of her eyes and delivered a rough push to Lilly's shoulder, while Nick used his leg to hit the back of Joe's leg, and the pair collapsed in the water.

Lilly emerged from the water rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?" Joe asked as they walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She said shrugging it off as they sat with the rest of the pairs that were out.

Kathleen smirked. It was the final round, and the results had turned out just the way she wanted. They would be facing Miley and Oliver, and she couldn't wait to push her off and into the water. Nick and Kathleen were the killer team together, right?

"It's now the final round." Kevin shouted. The parents had even gathered around to watch. Half of them cheered for Miley and Oliver while the other half cheered for Kathleen and Nick. "GO!" They all yelled.

The two pairs circled around each other in a slow movement. Then Oliver charged unexpectedly, catching Miley off guard, and Kathleen saw this as the perfect opportunity. Nick and Kathleen lunged at them and Kathleen pushed Miley's shoulders with all the strength she had. Miley tried to dodge her arms, but being off balance to begin with, she only worsened her position and flew off Oliver's shoulders and into the water behind her.

"Yes!" Kathleen screamed throwing her hands up in the air. Nick went back under the water and she got off his shoulders. "Way to go!" She said holding her hand up for a high five, but Nick must have not seen it, because he was over by Miley helping her up. Kathleen let her hand drop to her side as she watched the two.

"Hey, great job," Nick said, pulling her in for a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him two, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kathleen stared at the two biting her bottom lip. "Hey, you're really awesome at chicken. I mean, playing chicken and all, you know," She looked over to where the voice came from. Oliver was standing there in the water. She had to admit, he looked pretty cute with his hair every which way plastered on his forehead. And his cheeks were tinged with the lightest of pinks in a way of looking adorably flustered.

"Thanks," She replied, still looking at him and giggling as his cheeks turned a little pinker. "You're pretty good yourself," She said, holding out her hand.

"No potato salad this time," He laughed showing her his hand and when her hand grabbed his, he pulled her in to hug her for a second. He suddenly realized what he was doing and backed away, walking over to the side of the pool.

"Dinner's ready!" Denise shouted as they all ran to grab their towels and get some food.

* * *

Later on that night, they all sat out under the stars around a fire pit that Kevin and Joe had set up. Marshmallows were roasting over the fire and graham crackers and chocolate were passed around to make s'mores. Lilly was sure that Joe had two many when he started to laugh manically.

"Wow, it's really hot by the fire. I'm burning up." Lilly whispered to Joe. Joe's eyes suddenly lit up and he threw the blanket off running inside. "And now it suddenly got colder," She said under her breath. "Joe! That is _not_ what I meant! Get back here, I'm cold now!" She shouted after him.

Joe came back out holding Nick and Kevin's guitars in his hands and a notebook in his mouth. "Sick Joe, I am never touching that thing again." Kevin said.

Joe walked over to him and spit it out onto his lap. "Oops." He said. Kevin got up to chase after him but Joe stopped. "I have your favorite guitar buddy. Don't mess with me."

Kevin held out his hand and Joe hesitantly gave it to him. Kevin smacked him on the head and sat back down. "So what did you bring these out for?" Nick asked as Joe handed him his guitar.

"Lilly said she was burning up, and then I thought about our song and I was thinking we could play it for them." Joe said as he sat back down next to Lilly.

"Alright I guess if you all want to hear it." Kevin said as he started tuning his guitar along with Nick. Joe opened to the right page and they were ready to go in less than a minute.

"This is going to be a little rough, we're not finished with it yet," Joe said as Kevin and Nick began playing the intro. Joe tapped his foot on the ground as he waited to come in.

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You got me on my toes_

_I'm sinking into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

"WOOO!" Joe shouted as it ended and there was a chorus of cheers and whistles from the group.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked eagerly.

"I LOVE it!" Kathleen shouted and gave him a huge hug. "I can see it now, as the next big hit from the Jonas Brothers!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"It's great boys," Denise said.

"Is that all you have so far?" Kevin Sr. asked.

"We have a couple drafts for other stuff right now, but we really like what we have so far." Kevin responded.

Heather looked down at the watch on her wrist. "It's getting late. Lillian, we should probably go."

"Mom, it's like 9:30." Lilly replied.

"Thank you so much for having us over, but we have to go now." Heather said, getting up from her seat. "Lilly, dear."

Lilly sighed and turned to go. "Guess I have to go now," she whispered.

"Alright, I'll call you later," Joe said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He wished he could do more, but since they were currently being watched by their family, they toned it down.

"See ya." She said squeezing his hand and he winked at her.

"We should probably get going too. Miley, Jackson, let's go." Robby said. "And thank you again, it was a pleasure."

They all bid each other goodbye, and as soon as the Stewarts left, they took some water and doused the fire, leaving only a column of smoke that soon disappeared into the nighttime sky.

* * *

Kathleen had just changed into her pajamas when she heard a light knock on the door. "You can come in Nick," She said quietly.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Who else would come to see me at midnight?" She replied. Nick shrugged. "Exactly, besides, I'm your best friend. I know you better than that."

"So, what do you think of my new friends?" Nick asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well, I think they're nice and all. You seem pretty cozy with them for only being here for a week." She said. _'Especially cozy with Miley.'_

"You're not jealous, are you?" Nick asked.

"Me, jealous?" She said. "No… I just… nevermind."

"What?" Nick asked

"Nevermind," she replied.

"Come on Feeny." Nick smiled. "Feeny… Feeny… Fee-hee-hee-heeny!" They both started to crack up. When they were younger, the two would watch Boy Meets World together, and Kathleen always cracked up whenever Eric said that line.

"I don't know, I guess… sometimes, I wonder…" She paused for a second. "What if Malibu changes you?" She said quickly.

"Kathleen," He said pulling her into a hug. "Don't ever for a second think that Malibu's going to change me, because I promise to you, it won't."

"But what if you come back to Jersey some day, and you forget me." She said wiping at her eyes before the tears could fall down her face.

"It's kind of hard to forget someone who's been my best friend for my entire life and will always be my best friend for life." Nick said.

"The bestest," Kathleen laughed.

"The bestest," Nick repeated and they laughed. "Alright, well I'm going to go to bed now, but if you need me, I'm right down the hall." He squeezed her one last time.

"Night," He said as he walked out, closing the door.

"Goodnight Nick," She replied. After she heard the door click, she grabbed her phone and dialed the same number she had earlier. It rang a couple times before someone picked up.

"I hope you know it's three in the morning back here," the sleepy voice said.

"Megan!" Kathleen sighed, relieved. "I know this is awful timing and all but… oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm saying this…" She paused and let out a deep breath, continuing in a shaky voice. "I think… I think I'm in love with Nick."

* * *

***GASP* This should be causing some new drama. Alright... I will be working on the next chapter as fast as I can, but don't expect it for like 5-6 days. I know that that's a pretty long wait, but its better than nothing. I'll really try to get it all up as soon as I can! THANK YOU! **

**Lyrics for "Burning Up" by Jonas Brothers used :)  
**

**XOXO Always, **

**Taira **


	17. GOOD Author's Note! Please read! :

**Okay... I know this is an author's note but it's a GOOD ONE! I promise!!! :)  
**

**Hello everyone :) I know that it's been FOREVER since I last updated... and I could give you all a million excuses as to why I haven't updated, but I don't think that's fair to you all. I just wanted to post this message because...**

**1. I have NOT forgotten about this story**

**2. For some reason I've been getting a bunch of reviews lately (THANK YOU!)  
**

**and last but not least...**

**3. I'm currently working on a new chapter!!!! :) **

**So I just wanted to let everyone know that you should expect to see a new chapter sometime in the next couple days!!!!**

**I know you guys were probably expecting a chapter and not an author's note, but I had to let you know that I was still working on it! **

**I'm looking forward to getting back into the swing of things here on fanfiction! **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**Love Always, **

**Taira :)  
**


End file.
